


When Darkness Falls

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes had been "dead" for approximately eighteen months when everything went to shit; Molly Hooper has gone missing. Dark, angsty story but with a light at the end of the tunnel. Sherlolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wickedwanton for acting as my beta on this story -- whoo hoo, I popped your betaing cherry!

Sherlock Holmes had been “dead” for approximately eighteen months when everything went to shit and he was forced to return home ahead of schedule.

Not that he’d had an actual schedule per se, but still. The work was unfinished, his reputation only partially restored as the truth came out in bits and snippets, Moriarty’s criminal empire fragmented but still in existence. The infrastructure was no longer as secure as it had been, several key players had been anonymously gifted to the proper authorities – and several others anonymously disposed of when no other option was viable. He was, in short, making inroads. Serious inroads.

To that aim, he'd left England exactly thirty days earlier and hadn’t planned to return until certain matters had been dealt with in Switzerland, Germany and France.

Switzerland and Germany were behind him, the information he'd needed found, dissected, and used; the threats disarmed, the evildoers rounded up or killed. France, however, was a different matter. There were still things to attend to in France, and some intriguing leads in the Czech Republic and Poland to follow up on.

In other words, there was still work to be done before Sherlock Holmes could make his eventual return to the world of the living. The plans for which were already in place.

All such plans were thrown out the door, and he found himself on the next plane back to London from his current hiding place in Nice, France, when he received his brother’s terse text on the burner phone he’d only recently purchased.

_Molly Hooper has gone missing._

Until the moment he received the anonymous text (not that he needed to see Mycroft’s name to know who had sent it), Sherlock hadn’t been certain that his elder brother knew of his survival; nor had he been certain that Mycroft knew who, exactly, had aided him in his deception.

Molly Hooper. She'd helped him, hidden him, and sent him on his way when he judged it safe to leave her flat after his “death” with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek and a soft “Be careful” in his ear.

His pathologist. His friend. Or was she more than a friend?

He’d never asked her how she felt about him; why ask when the answer was obvious? However, he’d also deliberately kept himself from asking the far more problematic question: How did _he_ feel about _her_ , beyond trusting her and considering her (yes) a friend?

He’d put the troublesome question of his feelings for Molly Hooper aside the second he left her flat and began his self-appointed mission of rooting up Moriarty’s criminal network; they were nothing but a distraction he simply could not afford. Well, there was that one night, the night before he left for Switzerland just last month, the night he'd considered deleting because he knew, absolutely _knew_ , that the memory would be nothing but a distraction...but if he did, Molly would be hurt. She wouldn't understand, not entirely, even if he tried to explain it to her.

He did, however, relegate it to the attic spaces of his mind palace, refusing to use the memory of Molly's soft, warm, eager body against his, the feel of her lips and tongue and hands – refused to allow himself the comfort of using those memories to succor him during the endless, dull hours of surveillance, or when things went to shit and he was convinced he wouldn't make it out alive.

He wouldn't. Not until he was able to return home in triumph (there was never, ever room for doubting himself in his mind; he _would_ triumph, he _would_ return home; ergo, he would return home in triumph) and reassure himself and the others that they were no longer endangered simply for caring about him.

So much for that theory.

_Molly Hooper has gone missing._

With further thought he realized that his brother’s PA must have sent the message; Mycroft never texted and certainly never used such imprecise language. _When_ had she “gone missing”? Under what circumstances? However, when he contacted Mycroft, all he got was his brother’s reassurances that he would be given all the pertinent details immediately upon his return, and the information that tickets were waiting for him at the British Airway’s desk of the Aéroport Nice Côte d'Azur.

Two hours later he was on a plane for home, fingers steepled before his face as he carefully opened the attic doors in his mind palace. Carefully, methodically examining the forbidden memories, searching them for some clue that his impetuous actions that night had been the catalyst that brought this about.

Desperate to find evidence that he hadn’t been the cause of Molly’s disappearance…and knowing, deep in his churning gut, that he had.

**Two Days Earlier**

It had been a perfectly normal, post-Sherlock day for Molly Hooper: autopsies in the morgue, coffee with co-workers who’d finally stopped treating her as if she were made of glass, lunch with a nurse friend of hers who'd begged her to stop eating on the roof (she often ate there in warm weather, dangling her legs over the side in defiance of those who argued that such a fixation on the site of her not-boyfriend’s “suicidal” jump was dangerous at best and unhealthy at worst), paperwork, one last-minute emergency autopsy for DI Lestrade (“Call me Greg, Molly; Christ, we’ve known each other long enough, don’t you think?”), more paperwork…

Then the walk home. She always walked home on nice days and evenings, since she lived less than a mile from St. Bart’s. And this particular December night was unseasonably warm, almost spring-like – was it global warming or climate shift or just the vagaries of winter in London? Who knew, and who cared? Molly just enjoyed it, strolling along and thinking about nothing in particular as she made her way back to her flat.

She shouldn't have been daydreaming. It was eight o'clock at night. It was dark. She should have been walking further away from the entrance to the alley. She shouldn't have allowed herself to believe she was still safely invisible to Sherlock's enemies – and she should most certainly not have allowed herself to be distracted by memories of that glorious night the two of them spent together before he left for the Continent.

She didn't even have time to scream when the hands reached out of the dark alleyway and grabbed her, dragging her struggling, kicking form into deeper darkness. The gloved hand over her mouth effectively muffled her attempts to scream, but she doggedly kept on trying to make the noises heard as she clawed at the hand (useless through the thick leather glove) and kicked back at the shins (always just out of reach and her low-heeled galoshes wouldn’t do much damage even if she did connect), trying her very best to get away from whoever had grabbed her.

She stopped all struggles when she felt the tip of a very sharp something prick the underside of her chin. Just enough to draw blood, to catch her full and undivided attention as she found herself fighting down a surge of panic that made her initial terror fade into inconsequence.

“That’s better, luv,” a low, guttural voice – a man’s voice, one she absolutely did not recognize – crooned in her right ear. The hand covering her mouth was gripping her face so tightly she knew she’d have bruises, but again, it was the knife clutched in the other hand that held her attention at the moment. “No point fightin’ since you’re comin’ with me no matter what. Better not to have to cut you up, yeah?”

As he backed her deeper into the alley, Molly realized he was still speaking to her, and once his words registered, that barely-restrained panic once again tried to flood her mind.

He was talking about Sherlock, not directly, but what he was saying was so not good.

“She’ll be a complete wreck, melt down like a candle left out in the summer sun, he said, and he’s never wrong about these things,” the rough voice mused. “Why is that? Why didn’t you melt down and get sent off for a lovely rest in the country? Why is it going on a year and a half and you just keep quietly livin’ your life while John Watson gets back into therapy and that Baker Street landlady of theirs spends more and more time out of town with her nieces and nephews, and DI Lestrade drinks himself under the table every flippin’ night?”

She couldn’t answer even if she wanted to, could barely breathe, but he twisted her face until she was forced to peer up at him (he was much, much taller than she was, her head barely came to his chin), even though she couldn’t see his features and was certain he couldn’t see hers, either. Still, he lowered his head as if peering intently into her eyes before asking: “Why is that?” 

He fell silent for a long moment, but when he spoke again, Molly thought her heart would stop right in her chest. “I’m guessin’ it’s because you know something we don’t. That's what he says, and he's never wrong 'bout stuff like this.”

The passing headlights of a car flashed into the alley, briefly offering enough light for her to see him clearly. Tall, blocky build, blonde hair in a brush cut that reminded her of every military man she’d ever met, dark blue eyes, nose cocked sideways from some long-ago fight or other, a narrow scar running from his left eye to the corner of his mouth…He smiled, a cold icicle of a smile that chilled her to the marrow, and released his grip on her chin, grabbing her hair and twisting it until she cried out in pain. He shoved her roughly toward the back of the alley, the knife still firmly pressed to her throat as he said, “Let’s find out if we're right, eh? Come on, girly.”

 _No panicking, Molly, keep calm, this doesn’t have to end up with you in the morgue lying on the table instead of standing over it,_ she chattered silently to herself, although she was shaking so badly no one would have been convinced by her words even if they’d been spoken aloud.

If this had been a simple mugging, which had been her first thought, then it would already be over; her cash and mobile would already be gone, and she’d have made her way to the street, most likely flagged down that passing car and requested that the driver phone the police.

But that wasn’t what was happening; it was about Sherlock, this was one of Jim Moriarty’s men, and he knew, he’d guessed somehow, that Sherlock wasn’t dead and _Oh God, it was all her fault, if she’d known she was giving it away she’d have done something, anything, differently, why hadn’t she pretended to have a breakdown, would that have worked, have kept her from being dragged to a half-open doorway at the end of this filthy alley? Would it have kept Sherlock’s secret a secret…how could she have let him down so badly?_

That was her last thought before she was thrust through that doorway, as black as the rest of the alley, shoved into the arms of another person, one who efficiently and quietly shoved a gag in her mouth, tied her arms behind her back, and let her know he held a gun on her by the simple expedient of allowing her to feel it pressed into the small of her back.

They made their silent way down a dark corridor, Molly doing her best not to stumble in the darkness, but knowing she kept on her feet only because her captor – the one she dubbed Knife Man – retained a firm grip on her upper arm.

The other man, the one with the gun, who still hadn't spoken, walked ahead of them. When they reached what Molly assumed was the back of the building, he opened a door, glanced around, then nodded sharply and held the door wide. Knife Man hurried her through it and thrust her into the back seat of a waiting car. Seconds later the other man joined them, jumping behind the wheel before speeding off into the night to an unknown destination.

It felt like they drove through the darkened London streets for hours; Molly had never had a particularly strong sense of time and it utterly failed her in her terror and panic. It was hard to breathe with the gag in her mouth, and Knife Man never let go of her arm. Nor did he or the other man speak another word until the car pulled into what looked like an abandoned underground parking garage.

“He said bring her to the maintenance room,” the driver announced, speaking for the first time. The car slowed and pulled up to a nondescript metal door. He sounded a bit Northern to Molly's ears, had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail low on the back of his neck, and a mole on the side of his bulky nose. His eyes were dark, but that was all she could make of him in the brief time she was able to see him clearly in the overhead light of the car.

Knife Man grunted in response, opened his door and dragged Molly out with him. He slammed the car door shut, the other man drove off, and Molly was shoved toward the unmarked metal door.

He turned the handle and the door opened on well-oiled hinges, revealing an unlit room that appeared empty in the dim lighting from the parking garage.

“Ladies first,” he said with a sardonic grin. Then he shoved her through, causing her to stumble and sprawl in an ungainly heap on the floor.

It wasn't until she heard the door slam shut behind her that she realized he wasn't coming into the room with her. That he was leaving her there, in the dark, with a foul-tasting rag stuffed into her mouth and her arms so tightly tied behind her back that she was losing the feeling in her hands and wrists, to face the unknown person who was behind her abduction or to simply rot here until they came back for her...if they ever did...

An overhead light switched on, bringing tears to her eyes at the sudden brightness. She managed to get herself into a sitting position, legs beneath her as she turned, half-blinded, to see who was in the room with her.

She blinked away the pain-tears as they tried to morph into panic-tears, fright-tears that would never stop flowing once given free rein. There was nothing she could do about her racing heart and ragged breathing, but she needed to keep her head, needed to see who was in the room with her...

Her eyes widened in terrified recognition as a familiar figure sauntered into the circle of light that so neatly surrounded her, as it settled itself into the single folding metal chair that she found herself facing on the edge of that circle.

The figure leaned forward and smiled at her. “Molly, love, so good to see you again. And we’ve got sooo much to discuss, haven’t we, you naughty girl?”

Then Jim Moriarty pulled out a knife, leaned forward until his face was next to hers, and cut off the gag.

Molly screamed.

**Three Days Later**

John Watson sill couldn’t believe it. He’d had two full days to come to terms with the fact that Sherlock Holmes was alive, and he still had a damned hard time convincing himself it was so.

Even his bruised and bloodied knuckles weren't enough to convince him; surely he’d punched the wall rather than Sherlock’s long, narrow (and bloody _bony_ ) jaw? Surely he’d finally gone and lost his mind the way he’d sometimes felt was bound to happen during the past eighteen months?

Then he looked up and saw Sherlock standing by the window, violin and bow in hand, and knew that, no, he hadn’t lost his mind.

Best. Christmas gift. Ever.

He couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as he studied his back-from-the-dead friend and flat mate. Even under the current, distressing circumstances, whenever he dared to allow himself to believe that yes, Sherlock was still alive and relatively well and right here in the flat at 221B Baker Street, a similar grin etched itself across his features.

“Stop smirking like an idiot,” Sherlock growled without turning around.

John’s grin widened. “Sorry, mate, can’t help it,” he replied cheerfully. “You’re just gonna have to get used to it, yeah?”

Sherlock turned around that time, and his angry glower finally dimmed John’s sunny grin. “Molly Hooper has been missing for three days,” he said, biting out each word with painful precision. “I fail to see how even my return from the ‘dead’ is enough to compensate for that fact.”

Put that way, John felt ashamed of himself for feeling even a moment’s happiness. Still, there it was; his best mate wasn’t dead, and even the fact of Molly’s disappearance couldn’t completely put a damper on his joy. “No luck, still?” he asked, knowing the answer even as the words left his lips.

Sherlock returned to gazing out the window after placing the violin and bow on the sill. “No, no _luck_ ,” he replied. John could hear the contempt in his pronunciation of the second word. “Even if I believed in such a thing – which you know very well I do not – there have also been no clues, no hints, no evidence…nothing.” He reached up with agitated hands and raked his fingers through his thick curls. “It’s as if Molly Hooper left St. Bart’s and stepped off the face of the planet.”

John had no answer to that; if Sherlock Holmes said there were no clues, then it was nothing more nor less than the truth. No matter how many times Greg Lestrade tried to reassure them that he and his team were doing everything possible to locate the missing pathologist, they all knew – Greg included – that he was only blowing smoke. If a clue, evidence of any kind, was to be found, Sherlock would have found it by now.

All they had was a handful of facts: Molly Hooper had left work on a Thursday evening about a half-hour after the nominal end of her shift, so around eight p.m. She’d done a last-minute autopsy for Lestrade, apparently stayed to finish up some paperwork after she'd emailed him the preliminary report, left the morgue…and vanished. Oh, she’d said good-bye to some co-workers before leaving the building, but the last anyone had seen of her, she’d walked through the main doors of the hospital, and that was that.

The first John had heard of her disappearance was when Greg Lestrade had called him two days ago, although at the time all John had heard was “missing woman.” Lestrade had sounded odd, his voice strangled as if with illness or deep emotion, but John had been too buried in his own depression to bother to let the man finish explaining before he’d (rather rudely) told the detective inspector he was no longer in the case-solving business and to sod off.

The DI had promptly called back to inform him that it was Molly Hooper who'd gone missing, and would John just get his bloody arse down to New Scotland Yard, because there had been further…developments.

John snorted at the memory. “Further developments,” indeed. Such as the supposedly killed-by-his-own-hands world’s only Consulting Detective popping up alive and very much involved in the case of the missing pathologist.

The altercation between the two men – if it could be labeled as such, when John was the only one “altercating” while Sherlock simply stood there and took it, stoic bloody robot that he could be at times – had taken place in a private conference room two floors above Lestrade’s office. Once that was out of the way, and the accompanying shouts and accusations and, dammit, yes, weeping; once Sherlock had made his terse explanations ( _“Literal guns to your heads, John, and only one way out of it, then of course I had to ensure your continued safety”_ ), he’d insisted that they focus on the issue at hand: Molly Hooper’s disappearance.

As Sherlock had so rightly pointed out, the poor girl had now been missing for three days and not one hint as to her whereabouts had been found. No ransom demands had been made, no (thank God) body recovered. Her cat had been given into the care of her downstairs neighbor, an elderly woman who thought the world of Molly and had actually been the one to report her missing – however, since she’d made the report only two hours after Molly failed to return home, her concerns had initially been politely dismissed by the operator who’d taken her call. She’s gone shopping, she’s visiting with friends, she’s gone to have drinks with a boyfriend – no boyfriend? All right, not that, then. But surely one of the other very reasonable scenarios was more likely than that she’d been kidnapped…

“Molly had her routine, and if she was going to be late, she’d have asked me to feed Toby,” Mrs. Lynderson had insisted at the end of that call. Afterward, exasperated by the emergency operator’s attempts at soothing her into giving up her stubborn insistence that something sinister had happened to Dr. Hooper, she'd made her determined way to New Scotland Yard to make her report in person.

She’d been loudly proclaiming her concerns to the bored – but politely patient – desk sergeant when DI Lestrade happened to walk by on his way to grab a cup of coffee. He’d heard Molly’s name and immediately ushered the flustered but pleased elderly woman into the nearest interview room.

That had been the first day. The next day, Lestrade had made his phone call to John and Sherlock Holmes had turned up not-dead. As far as John Watson was concerned, the world had both tilted on its axis and at the same time settled back into its proper orbit.

Sherlock Holmes wasn’t dead. It was a shame it took Molly Hooper going missing to bring him back to life, but now that he was involved, John was confident it was only a matter of time before she was found. Clues or no clues, evidence or no evidence, once Sherlock Holmes put his mind to a problem, it was as good as solved.


	2. Finding Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for references to drug use, sexual assault and other Very Bad Things.

**Two Months Later**

“As good as solved,” John had confidently told himself. Sherlock's on the case, everything will be resolved soon.

Unfortunately it wasn’t the outcome they’d achieved. Not remotely.

After two months of continuing non-information leading to the whereabouts and (more importantly) safe return of Molly Hooper, even the knowledge that Sherlock was alive was nowhere near enough to buoy John Watson’s spirits for more than a fleeting second at a time.

It certainly did nothing to improve said not-so-dead detective’s mood, which had hardly started off on a level even close to “buoyant” ever since his return to 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock was pacing around the flat, violin in one hand, bow in the other, although he hadn’t bothered playing anything on it for more than a few, distracted minutes at a time. He’d done the same thing yesterday afternoon, after a morning spent tramping around Molly’s flat for the fourth or fifth time, looking for something, anything they’d overlooked during their first visits.

Nothing. Mrs. Lynderson had given up trying to maintain the place in Molly’s absence, her arthritic hands and knees not being up to the task in the long run. She’d taken Molly’s cat downstairs to live with her (“Just until she finds her way back to us,” she’d said, her voice a chirp of false reassurance that failed to reassure any of them, including, John suspected, herself) and handed over the spare key to Sherlock without a murmur.

She’d been one of the vociferous few who’d defended him in the wake of his “suicide” and the subsequent shredding of his reputation, and all based on Molly’s insistence that he was exactly who he said he was, that you couldn’t fake or bluff your way through brilliance of the kind he exhibited. Even with the internet at your fingertips 24/7.

Sherlock, John noticed, had been rather taken aback by the woman’s vehement defense of him, her extreme happiness at his return from the dead – and her touching belief that he would find Molly and bring her home safely.

He just wished he shared her sentiments. Because after two months, even with Sherlock Holmes on the case, it just seemed too unlikely that this story would have a happy ending.

Certainly not for Molly.

The sound of Sherlock’s mobile ringing interrupted John’s moody reverie. It wasn’t the ringtone he’d chosen for Greg Lestrade or his brother Mycroft or Mrs. Hudson. So someone else, then, which made it unlikely to be some kind of news – good or otherwise – about Molly.

As Sherlock frowned down at the text message he’d received, John found his mind drifting to Mrs. Hudson, and he smiled as he remembered how happy she’d been to find out that her favorite tenant – John couldn’t begrudge her that favoritism, since he hadn’t been the one to improve her life by saving her from her former husband several years ago – was still alive.

She’d wept and snuffled into Sherlock's shirt collar while he patiently allowed her to have her cry – then she’d given him a smart slap on the cheek and scolded him for putting them through so much, good reasons or not, warning him that if he ever tried anything like that again, she would personally throw his precious Strad into the Thames.

Sherlock had taken the threat very, very seriously – and promised her, quite gravely, that if he ever found it necessary to fake his own death in future, he would be sure to find a way to let her in on it. Then, with a distinct twinkle in his eye, he’d further promised that if he were unable to make good on that promise, he would be sure to take his violin with him.

It was the only time he’d shown any signs of good humor since his return, and it had been before he and John had even returned to their shared flat.

With a start, John came back to the present, noticing that Sherlock was still staring at his mobile, unmoving, his posture rigid, and his eyes flat and cold as a snake's.

“What is it? What’s happened?”

John had been slumped in his chair, the newspaper half-folded over one knee; it dropped to the floor in a flutter of pages as he jumped up and hurried to Sherlock’s side, peering down at the mobile.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he read the message, read it again, then looked at Sherlock, hoping for enlightenment.

None appeared to be forthcoming. Sherlock’s face was absolutely expressionless; either he had no idea what the message meant…or he knew exactly what it meant and was either annoyed or angry and didn’t want either emotion to show.

_You missed something. You always do._

The two sentences sent a chill down his spine, raised the hackles at the back of his neck – and continued to leave absolutely no visible impression on Sherlock’s face.

“Who –” he started to ask, but Sherlock cut him off.

“Whoever took her, obviously.”

John nodded, knowing Sherlock required neither an answer nor an affirmation of his words, but feeling the need to do something, anything at all. It was encouraging, right, that they’d finally received a message? A taunting message, true, but if all there was to find was a body, surely the kidnapper – whoever it was – wouldn’t bother?

He watched as Sherlock threw on his jacket and scarf, grabbing his own coat and hurrying after his friend as he clattered down the stairs and out the front door without bothering to see if John was behind him or not. “Where are we going?” John asked as they reached the sidewalk.

“Bart's,” was Sherlock's brief reply, his attention on flagging down a cab.

“Why are we going to Bart’s? Why not Molly’s flat?” John asked. 

“Because we were at the hospital less than twenty-four hours ago, ample time to ensure that whatever clue I supposedly missed is now more easily accessed,” Sherlock replied, his voice lacking the near-glee it usually held when a case was moving forward. “Or to plant something if, in fact, there wasn’t actually something I missed, the more likely scenario.”

Even his unselfconscious egotism was missing, John noted. Those last words were spoken matter-of-factly, no slight grin accompanying them as it did when he wanted his listeners to know that, yes, he was as brilliant as he thought he was. 

He lost his train of thought as Sherlock continued: “To answer the next, obvious question, if the clue or evidence was to be found in Molly’s flat, there would be no need to text, as there is no one to disturb anything there and sooner or later I would have gone to look it over again, as I have been doing periodically. At Bart’s, on the other hand, whatever it is could be discovered by the wrong person and either discarded or disrupted. Thus the text, ensuring our presence at the morgue or lab before that occurs.”

“It’s probably a trap,” John felt compelled to point out, instantly regretting his words as Sherlock turned his irritated glare on him full-force.

“Really?” Sherlock bit out, sarcasm and disdain teaming up to weigh that single word with a load of vitriol it hardly seemed strong enough to bear. “I hadn’t thought of that. How stupid of me to overlook the _blindingly_ obvious.”

There was the Sherlock John knew and frequently wanted to punch in the nose – good thing he'd already gotten that out of his system, or the cabbie who’d pulled up at Sherlock’s frantic arm-waving would have gotten a real eyeful.

Both men fell silent after Sherlock’s terse directions ( _Bart’s, hurry_ ) as they drove off, each staring out their respective side windows and lost in their own thoughts. Although John had missed his friend, missed him terribly, deeply and profoundly, what he hadn’t missed was the sarcasm and eye-rolling and references to his stupidity. 

Not one bloody bit.

They continued in silence for another few minutes before the cabbie swore and slowed his vehicle. John craned his head to see what the problem was; roadwork, always bloody roadwork and detours in the late spring, but at least it wasn’t an accident. The cabbie, still swearing under his breath, took the indicated detour, told them it would add about ten minutes to their ride, then subsided as John acknowledged his words.

Less than five minutes later, as they drove down a poorly lit side street in the crap part of town the detour brought them to, Sherlock suddenly lurched upright, one hand going up to slam against the glass barrier between the back seat and the front as he shouted: “Driver! Stop here!”

The cab screeched to a halt, throwing John back against the seat with a jolt. He stared at Sherlock, positive his friend had finally gone mental as he opened the door and jumped out into the cold February night.

It wasn’t until then that he saw her, the woman who’d apparently caught Sherlock's attention. Thin, dressed improperly for the chilly night air, slumped against the corner of the abandoned brick building as if it were the only thing keeping her on her feet…

John felt his skin crawl as he shoved money at the cabbie, distractedly ordering him to wait as he, too, dashed out to join Sherlock at the woman’s side.

Not just any woman; to his horror, as he reached the other two, he recognized Molly Hooper’s features beneath the tangled mass of greasy auburn hair, her eyes dull, mouth slack as she continued to slump against the corner of the building. She was clad in a filthy gray tank top and scuffed black leather skirt, her legs bare of stockings. On her feet were a pair of ridiculously high-heeled red pumps, at least half a size too large for her.

All of this flickered through John's mind in a split second, the amount of time it took his horrified eyes to take in the clear sign of track marks along the insides of both her ( _far too thin, covered in gooseflesh_ ) arms.

“Christ!” he swore when he was close enough to see the damage that had been inflicted on her. Molly, whose only crime had been to believe in the man she loved, to unconditionally do whatever he needed her to do to ensure his safety. 

Molly, who was about ready to pass out, her knees sagging, but before John could reach out for her, Sherlock had already pulled her into his arms, lifting her up as she collapsed into unconsciousness, her head lolling against his shoulder.

His face had gone absolutely white, John noted absently, knowing his own skin must be paler than normal in the face of this grim outcome of their search for the missing pathologist. Still, she was alive; considering how long she’d been missing (and until the text Sherlock had just received), he’d come to the reluctant conclusion that at best someone would find her body in a shallow unmarked grave by some country roadside.

No. No thinking about the worst that could have happened – could still happen if she didn’t receive prompt medical attention. Just focus on the moment at hand. Molly was alive. Molly was in the cab, cradled in Sherlock’s arms, and John wasted no time in joining them in the back seat.

The cabbie, however, was voicing his objections in a loud and strenuous voice. “Hey, no prozzies!”

Sherlock, face taut with fury, rounded on him before John could do so. “This woman is in need of immediate medical attention, you cretin; surely even the most depraved flesh peddler wouldn’t send a woman in her condition out in order to score a ‘date,’” he sneered. “Do either of us appear desperate enough to take advantage of such a woman? No, we don’t, and you know our original destination was elsewhere. So kindly keep your moralizing to yourself, especially since your wife would be very interested to know where, exactly, you contracted that case of herpes you’re currently trying to keep her from finding out about. Now. _Drive_.”

While Sherlock had been – justifiably – berating the cabbie, John had focused on Molly. God, she was so thin; she looked like she’d dropped at least ten pounds during the two months she’d been missing. Possibly as much as twelve or fifteen. Incongruously, he remembered when “Heroin Chic” had been all the rage on music videos, during the days of his misspent youth, and once again found himself infuriated by the idea of such a thing gaining public acceptance. 

One look at Molly, who’d obviously been forced into drug use – there was no way on Earth anyone would be able convince him she’d done this to herself – should be enough to show even the most jaded person that such an idea was worse than reprehensible.

The cab lurched into motion as he continued to examine his patient, forcing his mind into clinical doctor mode instead of concerned friend mode. Breathing shallow, pulse rapid and thready, unconscious…god, the needle marks on the insides of both arms, so many of them, it was a bloody miracle she hadn’t overdosed before this – no, back to doctor mode, cool and clinical, inform Sherlock…

As he opened his mouth, his friend, who had dropped back into his seat and softly taken one of Molly’s hands in his own – no doubt checking her pulse as John had just done – said: “Don’t bother. I am painfully aware of her condition, the symptoms of a drug overdose, and yes, the backs of her knees have track marks as well. She’s been thoroughly addicted against her will, deliberately given an overdose and shoved out into the cold just in time for us to find her before she collapsed. They’ll be long gone by now, having removed all traces of themselves from wherever they’ve been keeping her. Somewhere nearby, if not in the actual building she was standing next to.” He opened up his phone and sent off a text, probably to Lestrade informing the other man of Molly’s recovery.

John waited until Sherlock had shoved his mobile back into his pocket before speaking. He looked over at his friend, meeting Sherlock’s cold, furious glare with one of his own. “Who would – why would anyone do something like to Molly Hooper? She’s…harmless,” he said, after groping after the proper word in his shell-shocked mind. _Nobody_ , he’d almost said. _Not important._

The first was rude and cruel, the second…well, judging by Sherlock’s reaction to the sight of her, the way he continued to clasp her sweaty, shaking hand in his, the second was a load of shite. Of course she was important; she was their friend, a good woman who didn’t deserve to have something like this happen to her – and who didn’t deserve to be dismissed by anyone, even John Watson, just because she wasn’t a central figure in his life.

“To get back at me, obviously,” Sherlock replied, his mouth settling into a grim line as he continued to study Molly’s small, undernourished and far-too-pale form. Analyzing her, deducing her, much the same way John was, when he could keep his mind in doctor mode. “Someone found out – or deduced – that she was the one to help me fake my death. Exactly twenty months ago,” he added, as if that date were important.

John blinked at him while his fingers continued their automatic monitoring of her pulse. Of course that date was important. “So someone – whoever’s been holding her all this time – deliberately picked tonight to send her into your path? Deliberately sent that text so you’d go to St. Bart’s, hit that detour, and end up where we found her?”

Sherlock slanted a glance toward John that the doctor felt might hold a bit of honest approval as he nodded. “Exactly. Driver!” he suddenly said, raising his voice. “Turn up the heat and hurry! This woman is dying!”

Christ, so she was. Her pulse was weakening even as Sherlock spoke, her body shaking, but not quite convulsing – were they going to have to try and administer CPR in the cramped back seat of a London cab? John hoped to hell not…and his hope was granted as they abruptly turned a corner and saw the emergency room entrance of St. Bart’s facing them. They must have been driving faster than he thought.

As Sherlock’s door opened and he once again took the unconscious woman in his arms, John hurriedly threw some more money at the cabbie and dashed after his tall friend. He took over as soon as they burst through the A&E doors, shouting out instructions to the startled duty nurse – thank God there were no other patients in sight – and directing Sherlock toward an empty gurney.

Everything after that was a blur of motion and action and clipped comments: how they’d found her, her presumed condition, demands for medication, for assistance…and then John was politely shoved aside as the actual hospital staff took over, shunting him to the sidelines to wait alongside Sherlock, who had backed away as soon as Molly was placed on the gurney and an oxygen mask lowered over her face.

His own face was unreadable as she was wheeled away, the flustered nurse now turned back into the firm, unyielding professional, keeping them both at bay by the simple expedient of shoving her hands into their chests and assuring them that their friend was in good hands – and that someone would let them know how she was doing as soon as she was stabilized.

They slumped into the hard plastic chairs that seemed to infest all hospital waiting areas. Even though Sherlock assured John in a muttered aside that he could easily obtain doctor’s scrubs and surgical masks for them, so they could at least shadow Molly during the next few hours, John restrained him. “Let them do their jobs, Sherlock,” he said softly, feeling suddenly very, very old and tired, as if he’d been born a hundred years ago instead of less than fifty. “Let’s wait here for Lestrade, you know he’ll let us tag along and that dragon,” he nodded toward the nurse, who’d returned to her station and was studiously ignoring them, “won’t say a word.”

****

oOo

Four hours later John found himself sitting quietly in a darkened patient room – semi-private, although he and Molly were the only occupants – waiting for her to wake up.

Lestrade had arrived at the hospital a scant twenty minutes after receiving Sherlock's text, demanding the details that the message had left out. Which, as John discovered, was terse even for Sherlock. _“Meet us as Bart's A &E, found Molly, not good.”_

They were in the middle of giving Lestrade their statements – Sherlock in a fever of impatience to get to the scene before it could be further contaminated, John with growing suspicions that Molly's collapse wasn't entirely due to the drugs she'd been fed – when the cubicle where Molly had been ensconced erupted into chaos.

Sherlock was on his feet in a shot, shoving aside the curtain that the nurse had just hurriedly closed, John and Lestrade hard on his heels.

It was still so hard to believe, to process, the tragedy that had followed. God, there had been so much blood...and yet here she was, still alive, still unconscious from a combination of the overdose of heroin and the sedatives she'd been given and the sheer physical abuses her body had undergone during her two months of captivity.

He and Lestrade had been forced to literally drag Sherlock out of the cubicle, shouting at him to let the doctors do their work. His face had been white, frozen with a combination of shock and what John now knew was not only fear but a terrible realization once the reason for Molly's haemorrhaging became clear.

She was having a miscarriage.

Lestrade appropriated a small conference room for them, with the help of a sympathetic nurse, a friend of Molly's who had been politely ejected from the cubicle along with the others when she found herself overwhelmed by the other woman's condition. It was she who made sure the doctor knew where they were and practically dragged him there herself as soon as Molly was stabilized, to give his report to the three men most anxious to hear it.

They already knew about the overdose and the miscarriage. But the rest...It was like a shopping list from hell. As the list went on and on, John knew his dismay and horror wouldn't need to be deduced by a mind as sharp as Sherlock's as it was made painfully clear exactly what sort of a nightmare their friend and pathologist had undergone during the past two months.

She was out of immediate danger, had responded well to the naloxone she'd been given once it was confirmed that she'd been given an overdose of heroin, and the prognosis was cautiously optimistic for her eventual recovery. The haemorrhaging had been brought under control and physically she seemed in line to recover fully from that trauma as well.

If only that was the end of it.

After the doctor finished his update and left them, John's mind kept replaying the litany of abuses over and over again. As if sheer repetition would change things, or sink them into his consciousness and erase the disbelief he so desperately wanted to feel.

Heroin overdose, with signs of multiple injections inside both elbows and behind both knees. 

Collapsed veins in all locations from same.

Malnutrition. 

Severe dehydration. 

Exposure.

Bruising on wrists consistent with forcible restraint.

Facial bruising, which John hadn't noted before, too focused on her too-thin arms and respiratory trauma to notice.

Evidence of repeated sexual assault – the doctor had been in the process of taking the necessary swabs and samples when Molly's body had finally broken down, when the outrages perpetrated against her had caused her to lose the child she was carrying.

As if the fucking poison she'd had forced into her system wasn't enough of an outrage; as if kidnapping and sexual assault wasn't damaging enough to anyone's psyche, to undergo such a horrific thing...

Had she even known she was pregnant? Was the child conceived before or after her kidnapping?

Questions Lestrade asked of the doctor before he left, while Sherlock remained uncharacteristically silent. Unclear at this time, had been the unhelpful answer. The patient appeared to have been somewhere between six weeks and three months along when she miscarried. Until Molly had recovered enough to answer some questions, there was no way of knowing the answer. Especially with the amount of drugs that had been forced into her system over the two-month period of her captivity.

She might already have been pregnant when she was taken. John's mind finally tore itself away from the other doctor's grim list and latched onto the worst aspect of this entire fucking nightmare.

If she was already pregnant, then the child might not be the result of rape. He thought he was going to be sick, right there in the conference room, but managed through years of practice – a wartime surgeon had to have an iron stomach, after all – to hold onto his supper as he tried to cope with the fact that it could have been a baby she _wanted._

But who could the father have been? His mind flitted back over the past year and a half – had she even gone on a date since Sherlock's “death”? 

No, Molly definitely hadn't gone out with anyone since long before Sherlock jumped off the roof of this very hospital. John might have been a crap friend when he was lost in the fog of his own grief over his friend's “death”, but he’d kept up with her enough to know that much.

He’d assumed it was because she was grieving Sherlock the same way the rest of them were, with the added stress of an unrequited love on her part. After all, if the man you've obviously been pining after for years suddenly offs himself, how long is it likely to be before you're ready to date again?

The man she'd been pining after...Suddenly it was as if John had been doused in a deluge of icy water. Everything went very still, the only sound the sudden pounding of his heart as he turned his head to stare at Sherlock.

Molly had helped him fake his death.

Molly hadn’t gone on so much as a single lunch-date since that awful day.

Molly knew Sherlock was alive the entire time.

Sherlock had stayed in her flat, by his own admission, immediately after that horrible, horrible day, and multiple times during the course of the following eighteen months.

Including a short stay before he left for the Continent.

One month before Molly's abduction.

“Christ,” he breathed. “No, Sherlock...”

“Yes, John,” his friend replied, his voice even, eyes and face giving nothing away, speaking softly even though Lestrade had excused himself and left the room in order to make a phone call. “It’s very possible that I was the father of that child. DNA analysis will clarify that possibility. If, of course, it is deemed necessary.”

There was nothing, absolutely nothing, John Watson felt he could say to that. For once, he understood exactly what Sherlock was saying. 

If the fetus was determined to be two months or less in development when Molly had miscarried, a DNA scan could be performed to determine paternity, in order to assist with the charges to be leveled against whatever scum had done this to their friend.

If, however, the child were proven to have been closer to three months along…well. Different matter entirely.

“Christ,” John swore again, planting his elbows on the table and pressing the heels of his hands against his tightly-closed eyes. “Sherlock, I’m…”

“It’s Molly you should be concerned with,” the other man cut in, his voice gone from simply uninflected to icy as if he’d flipped a switch. “She’s gone through two months of pure hell, and all because of me.” He fell silent, then added in a low, almost inaudible voice: “I failed her, John.”

There was something in Sherlock's voice, something John had never heard before – regret, guilt, self-loathing, all of that and a bitterness John recognized all too well from his own wartime experiences.

“She would have helped you even if she knew this was going to happen to her,” he said after a moment's silence, speaking in the same hushed tones Sherlock was employing. Knowing his words would have absolutely no effect but determined to try all the same. “She would have,” John repeated when Sherlock made no reply, turning to face his friend, voice trailing off into silence as he beheld the expression on the other man's face.

Every emotion that had been in his voice was reflected in his eyes, the downward twist of his lips, the tension fairly radiating off his body.

When John opened his mouth, Sherlock raised an imperative hand, silencing him before the words could leave his lips. “Don't say it, John,” Sherlock snarled as he vaulted to his feet and began pacing agitated circles around the conference room table. “Don't say it isn't my fault, when clearly it is. Knowing that she would have helped me even if she'd known the consequences...that doesn't lessen my culpability. Had I known there could be repercussions of this nature, I can assure you, I would have found another way to save my selfish ass. Or not.”

John pitied whoever had done this to Molly, because they were about to face the wrath of a man who blamed himself for what had happened to someone he held in the highest regard – and John had witnessed first-hand how Sherlock reacted when someone hurt a person he cared about. There was one incident in particular that came to mind, of a man being beaten and thrown out of a second-floor window for putting his hands on Mrs. Hudson.

And she hadn't been damaged nearly as badly as Molly.

The door opened and Lestrade started to reenter the room, stopping abruptly as he found himself almost nose-to-nose with Sherlock. “She was living in that building, staying there, really, can't call what she's been forced into 'living.” Lestrade’s lips twisted in an expression of disgust as he spoke. “Squalid doesn't begin to cover it. I've got my best men going over it now, but Sherlock, if you wouldn't mind...”

He was out the door before the detective inspector finished speaking, John hard on his heels. Before he'd gone more than a few steps, however, Sherlock turned around and locked gazes with him. “Stay with her,” he ordered, then added in a softer tone, almost pleading: “Please, John. Someone should…be with her. When she wakes up.”

John nodded, feeling a sudden prickling in the backs of his eyes that he ignored as best he could. Sherlock's quiet request spoke volumes. He watched as Lestrade followed him, pausing only long enough to clap a hand on John's arm in a brief gesture of sympathy. Then he was gone as well, leaving John to follow Molly's nurse friend – her name was Mary something, he recalled vaguely – to the room where he now sat and waited.


	3. Down From the High

It hurt. It all hurt, head to toes, and God, the itching under her skin, like something small with a million legs and all its cousins and mates and children were crawling around with it...

And her abdomen, it ached, cramped, like she was on the worst period ever but she hadn’t even had a period since this nightmare began, or had she? So hard to remember, to hold onto the fragments of reality she’d been allowed to reside in, in between _him_ and the other, Knife Man, Seb, holding her down and forcing the needles into her veins or themselves between her legs…

But at least it wasn’t cold, she scolded herself as she huddled deeper under the warm, clean blankets and sheets. She held onto the positives as best she could, the way she always did, even when he was doing his damndest to rip the optimism right out of her, replace it with his own curdling despair and madness.

Wait, it wasn’t cold…why wasn’t it cold? Where did this warmth come from, the cleanness she hadn’t felt in so long, the softness of a bed beneath her body and not just a bare mat on a hard floor…

Lights. Too bright…where was she? Disoriented, confused, shaking with pain and the itchy-scratchy feeling she recognized as symptomatic of coming down from one of her enforced highs, she tried to sit up, only to fall back weakly against the pillow with a low moan tearing itself from her lips.

The rustling of cloth, sudden movement in the room. She froze, her breathing gone ragged, heartbeat speeding up, all of the beeping noises on the monitors increasing in pitch and speed…

Monitors. A hospital? She was in hospital? How…when…

She opened her eyes again, turned her head and beheld the relieved, tentatively smiling face of a man she’d never hoped to see again.

John Watson, sitting by her bedside, reaching out with gentle hands to clasp her own in his. “Hey, Molly,” he said softly as he continued to smile at her. “Welcome back. We’ve missed you, yeah?”

She stared at him incredulously for a long, long moment, before bursting into tears.

****

oOo

John held tightly to Molly's hand but came no closer, unsure whether an attempt to hug her would be greeted with relief or repulsion. He'd never dealt with patients going through withdrawal, or a woman who'd been repeatedly raped; his wartime experiences seemed absolutely useless at a time like this.

Even his A&E experience had been more along the lines of treating head injuries and the flu and the odd burst appendix. Pregnant women he'd certainly triaged and sent on to OB, but Molly had undergone a miscarriage and John had no idea if she even knew she'd been pregnant.

He'd never been so relieved to see an ex-girlfriend in his life when Dr. Sarah Sawyer knocked and entered the room.

He'd contacted her via text immediately after Sherlock and Lestrade had gone off to begin the hunt for Molly's kidnappers. He and Sarah had broken up amicably enough that he felt comfortable seeking her expertise in this matter. In fact, she'd heard about Molly's disappearance and gotten in touch with him immediately after it happened, offering her sympathies and willingness to help in any way she could. Two months ago he'd only been able to thank her and tell her that if something came up, he'd let her know. Now, he desperately wanted someone he trusted telling him how well Molly was going to recover from all she'd gone through.

Thank God Sarah had privileges here. Thank God she was experienced in dealing with patients recovering from drug overdoses and all the other areas where John found himself sorely lacking.

Thank God she'd been the one to break up with him and not the other way round, or he doubted she'd have come, patient needing her or not. Experience told him that when he was the one doing the dumping it was best to steer clear of the other party for a good, long time. Forever, if possible.

“Hullo, Molly, I'm Dr. Sawyer, an old friend of John’s,” she was saying as he made to get out of her way. “Please call me Sarah.”

Molly's grip on John's hand, which had been loose at best, tightened as she stared warily at the newcomer. Of course; she’d never met the other woman, how could he be so stupid as to forget?

Sarah waved him back into his seat and remained standing just behind him. “You're at St. Bart's, Molly,” she said, her voice calm and soothing. Her bedside manner had always been impeccable, John remembered fondly. “John asked me to come and give you a look over before the police come to take your statement. Do you think that would be all right?”

Molly glanced at John, who offered an encouraging nod, then back at Sarah. “Okay,” she said, her voice a raspy whisper. Like she hadn't used it for a good long while.

He felt his blood boiling all over again; whoever had done this to her, he hoped Sherlock had a second-story window to toss the bastards out of before Lestrade hauled them off to a well-deserved prison stint. Or a third story window, or even a fourth…

“If you'd like John to stay, that would be fine,” Sarah continued. “Or I can ask him to wait outside in the hall.” She hesitated before explaining: “Molly, I don't know how much you remember right now, but I'm afraid this exam will involve a pelvic if you feel you're up to that much.”

Her grip became painful; panic flashed across Molly's face then vanished as she visibly took hold of herself. “I remember enough,” she said flatly, her eyes going distant and a tremor shaking her body for a brief moment. The shaking increased, translated itself to her voice as tears pooled in her eyes, still locked with John's. “He said...he said it was time to honor his w-word and g-give me back to Sh-sherlock,” she said in a near whisper. 

“Who?” John asked without meaning to. This wasn't supposed to be an interrogation, not without Lestrade or a policewoman present to take Molly's statement, but if she could tell them who her kidnapper or kidnappers were, it would go a long way toward wrapping this ugly mess up, at least on the official side of things.

Molly turned her head away. “Jim,” she whispered, a name that sent John's heart plummeting down into his stomach, his intestines, right into his bloody shoes. “Moriarty.”

Then the sobs began in earnest and Sarah was recommending a sedative and a pass on the physical examination and John was still holding Molly's hand, hanging on for dear life as his head spun and he fumbled his mobile out with his free hand.

He called up Sherlock's number and clumsily typed in one word before pressing send.

_Moriarty._

****

oOo

Sherlock stared down at the screen on his mobile, and a string of expletives passed through his lips before he turned to glare at Lestrade, who'd hurried to his side as soon as the first swear burst out of his mouth.

“Sherlock? What's wrong?”

He turned the phone so Lestrade could read the screen. “I saw him shoot his brains out on the roof of St. Bart's so I couldn't force him to call off the snipers,” he snarled before thrusting the phone back into his pocket, although Lestrade had the distinct impression he'd rather have hurled it at the nearest wall.

“I presumed his death went unreported due to my brother Mycroft's machinations,” Sherlock continued, raking agitated fingers through the short brush of his hair. He'd chopped off his signature curls at some point, no doubt as part of a disguise, the same reason Lestrade assumed he'd dyed it that awful ginger shade that was being allowed to fade out naturally. “Stupid, I never even asked, and now he's done _this_ to Molly.” He punctuated his words with a savage kick to the rickety chair on his right side; it splintered and toppled over to the filthy carpeting. “I should have shot him myself before I jumped just to be sure.”

The bed-sit contained no clues, no evidence, nothing that would lead them to Molly's kidnappers. There was plenty of evidence that Molly herself had been here, including some items Sherlock declared had been deliberately left behind for him to find. Strands of her hair. Buttons torn from a knitted cardigan that had once been white and – no proof of this but strongly believed to be true – decorated with clusters of cherries. 

A bloodstained handprint on the wall beside the front door. Deliberately planted; you didn’t have to be Sherlock Holmes to tell that much, the print was so clear and evenly placed that it couldn’t have been what it initially looked like – the mute evidence of some kind of struggle. No, Lestrade had to agree with Sherlock even before the spatter analyst confirmed their mutual deduction.

Molly’s kidnappers had gone to great lengths to ensure that no one missed the fact that she’d been held there. Just as they’d gone to equally great lengths to ensure that no sign of any other human being remained in the flat. No fingerprints. No hairs that didn’t belong to Molly, although a full analysis would still be run on each and every fucking strand they found just to be sure.

And now this. Lestrade wanted to join Sherlock as he methodically began punching the wall next to the door that led to the bathroom. Moriarty. Not dead as reported by Sherlock two months ago.

Moriarty, alive.

Alive and subjecting Molly Hooper to all this…

Lestrade had been a copper for decades, had thought he’d long since passed the point where anything could surprise or sicken him.

God, he was so wrong. So goddamned wrong.

“Sherlock,” he said, then repeated it louder when the other man ignored him, continued punching a hole in the wall while the crime scene techs and analysts and uniformed officers stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes. “Sherlock! That isn’t going to get us any closer to finding him.”

_That caught his attention,_ Lestrade thought wryly as Sherlock’s fist stopped in mid-punch. So much for Mr. Cold-and-Logical-Sentiment-Is-Crap Sherlock Holmes.

It had been clear to Lestrade since Sherlock's return from the dead – and what a day that had been! – that it wasn't just the fact that Molly Hooper had gone missing that was eating at the man. It wasn't even the guilt he (for once) didn't bother to try and hide, or his smoldering anger towards her kidnappers (which everyone who knew the kindhearted pathologist shared).

No, there'd been something else, something Lestrade had never expected to see, even with the obvious changes Sherlock had gone through during his brief period of being dead.

John Watson had started it; was Molly Hooper going to be the one to finish it? Turning Sherlock Holmes into not only a great man, but a good one?

And who exactly, he found himself wondering as Sherlock turned and stalked out of the sleazy flat like a king too good for such a squalid kingdom, was the father of the baby Molly had just lost? Because he could count as well as the next man and when the doctor said “between six weeks and three months,” his ears had perked up, although he'd done his best not to let Sherlock know how much that had caught his attention.

Not that there was any point to hiding anything from the consulting detective (not a fake, all charges dropped, Richard Brooke proven to be the lie after all), but still. A man had to try.

A man also, he concluded as he listened with half an ear to the lead forensics specialist as he gave his preliminary report, had to know when to keep shut.

If Sherlock knew anything about who the potential father of that poor child had been, if it turned out not to be related to her kidnapping and the abuses that had been heaped on Molly's mind and body during her captivity – then it wasn't any of Lestrade’s business.

For the sake of them all, however, he prayed, sincerely prayed, that the baby she'd lost had been the result of rape. The emotional damage would still be severe, but if the child had been conceived in something closer to love, well...

He couldn't – wouldn't – allow himself to dwell on the questions that had been raised regarding the child's potential parentage. If it turned out to be relevant to the case, he'd deal with it then.

He called the hospital to check on Molly's condition; hearing that she'd been sedated and was currently sleeping, he agreed that yes, he could wait until the morning to question her further regarding her kidnapping. Yes, he gave permission for John Watson to remain with her during the night if he so desired; he was a close friend, had brought her in, matter of fact and didn't she know that? Yes, there would be a police presence during her entire stay as well – although he didn't bother to inform her that Molly's kidnapper's name had been revealed, only that it was possible she was still in danger.

No, there were no relatives to inform.

As the nurse started to rattle off another series of questions, he felt his patience giving out. “Look, I'll be round in the morning, but what you're asking me...that's questions for her emergency contact to answer, not the police!”

He fell silent as he heard the woman's quiet response. Pulled the mobile away from his ear and stared at it. Put it back in time to hear the nurse asking if he'd heard her.

Apparently Sherlock Holmes was Molly's emergency contact. Had been since a few months before his supposed suicide – and never changed afterward.

Huh. Imagine that.

****

oOo

He knows he should go back to the hospital. At the very least, he is her emergency contact, although he still has no recollection of agreeing to any such thing. His mobile keeps ringing; he knows it is the hospital and Lestrade and probably John all trying to reach him, but he ignores it. He should be with her, do something to help her through this, but he can't bring himself to return. John is there, he counsels himself. John will know what to do, how best to help her.

John has never had the misfortune of being a recovering addict, the cold, logical part of his mind feels constrained to point out, even though it is the part he least expects to advocate his ongoing presence in Molly's life after he's brought her nothing but pain and sorrow.

It is, instead, the emotional part of himself, the part he disdains, tries to ignore, habitually pretends he does not have, that is urging him to run as far and as fast as he can before he does more damage. Because that part of him knows that Molly will wake up when this is all over and discover what a mistake it was to help him, to care for him...

To love him.

She will realize her error and she will order him out of her life; why wait, why not spare her further pain and simply remove himself so she won't have to do so? He has never told her how he feels about her, never said the words she clearly longs to hear from him – words he, himself, is unsure apply. He cares about her, but if it were John in her place, would he feel any less guilt, any less shame and hurt and anger?

It is not a perfect analogy, of course, because no matter what anyone else thinks, no matter what the press has insinuated, he and John have never been sexually intimate. And of course John could never become pregnant even if they had crossed that particular line.

No, not a perfect analogy at all. Not even close. His feelings for John Watson are as simple and straightforward as the man himself: they are friends, friends who would willingly kill or die for one another.

Molly is...something entirely too complex for him to want to deal with. Withdrawing himself from her life would be as much for his own benefit as it would be hers, because then he could distance himself from the confusing welter of emotions clamoring for his attention.

Emotions he has been trying to ignore, to deny, since long before Molly was taken by Moriarty and tortured. His brother was right; caring is not an advantage.

However, once sentiment has been allowed to infiltrate his mind and – much as it pains him to admit he has one – his heart, it turns out to be much more difficult to dislodge than he could ever have imagined. Mrs. Hudson, John, even Lestrade all paved the way for the path Molly Hooper has taken. Awkward, eager, silly Molly Hooper.

Dependable, steady, loyal Molly Hooper. Loving Molly Hooper.

Whom he has hurt so terribly by giving in to his need for contact during his “death,” by allowing her to become so close to him...and himself to become so close to her.

Isn't it for the best if he ends that closeness? For both of them?

He will continue to investigate her case, of course. No matter how much she undoubtedly loathes him – or will once she regains full use of her faculties, once the long road to recovery begins – he will not remove himself from the case. He will find Jim Moriarty and whoever helped him perpetrate this outrage – most likely one Sebastian “Seb” Moran whom Sherlock was just beginning to investigate before his abrupt return to London two months ago. He will find them and he will…do whatever it takes. Whatever he has to do to ensure that neither of them will be able to hurt Molly ever again.

He feels that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one that refuses to go away no matter how desperately he tries. The body is just transport for the mind, but since he has begun allowing sentiment back into his life his body refuses to allow itself to be ignored the way it used to.

He tries to tell himself it is no matter; when this case is over, when Molly is safe and Moriarty and Moran are imprisoned (or dead, much better for all concerned if they end up dead), he will no longer be a part of her life. Perhaps he will return to the Continent, or even the US or South America. He can convince Mycroft to release his trust fund if he promises to report anything of interest back to the British government, he can investigate international cases and leave all this behind him.

He can escape back to the solitary life he lead before sentiment sunk its claws deep into his heart. John has lived without him for nearly two years, and certainly for much longer before ever meeting him in the first place; he will survive, finally find that woman he's always been seeking, the one he will marry and settle down and raise children with.

He already knows Molly will be better off without him. She, too, will find someone who can return the abundant love she holds in her heart. He has been selfish, keeping her close and yet at arm's length (except for that one, glorious night, the night their child had been conceived, when his defenses had crumbled and Molly had been there and accepted him into her body). She deserves better.

As he thinks these things, riding in a cab on his way back to his flat so he can process the scant evidence Moriarty has deigned to leave them, to search through his mind palace for further clues to where the man might have gone now that Sherlock knows he isn't actually dead, he realizes he is lying to himself.

Yes, Molly will certainly hate him. Yes, she will be better off without him.

But it is as he'd once feared; he has become addicted to her, to the sentiment he once scorned, and he can no more cut himself out of her life than he can cut off his right arm. Even if she does reject him and hate him, he must stay and face her vitriol. Take his punishment.

Besides, if he runs, John will hunt him down and drag him back to face the music.

He leans forward and tells the cabbie to take him to St. Bart's instead of Baker Street.

Sentiment has won. And logic, ironically enough, is the vessel that brought him to this particular surrender.

****

oOo

Molly woke up for the second time to find John Watson slumped in the chair by her bedside, asleep.

Snoring.

Even though she could still feel the itchy-scratchy sensation she knew, with the clinical part of her mind, was nothing but a symptom of the withdrawal she was currently undergoing, even though her eyes were bleary and her hands were shaking and her mouth tasted foul, she still managed a smile at the sight.

A slight sound from the vicinity of the door caught her attention; a nurse probably, or doctor or a policeman come to ask her the million and one questions that must need answering...

Her shaking increased at the thought, her anxiety skyrocketing as she thought about having to tell someone, no matter who, what she'd been forced to endure for the past...how long had it been?

“Two months. You were missing for two months.”

She felt her heart give a lurch at the sound of that familiar, dearly missed baritone. Her eyes flew up and she focused on his presence near the door, reached a trembling hand out to him and was grateful, so very, very grateful when he moved forward and wrapped his long fingers around hers and lowered himself to sit on the edge of the hospital bed, careful to avoid jostling John’s sprawling form.

“Sherlock,” she whispered, feeling the tears spring into her eyes and not caring if he saw her crying. She vaguely remembered seeing him...somewhere...before the drugs overwhelmed her system and she crashed into unconsciousness. Remembered seeing his face and praying it wasn't an hallucination. “You found me. Thank you.”

His fingers tightened on hers and she saw a fleeting frown cross his face.

Molly immediately tensed; had she said something wrong, was he angry with her, did he blame her...?

He must have read the sudden flood of self-doubt in her eyes and body language, because his frown disappeared as rapidly as it had appeared, replaced by the gentlest expression she'd ever seen him wear.

Second gentlest, she corrected herself. He'd been so tender during their night together…

Oh God. Their night together...and then she'd let _him_ , let Jim Moriarty touch her and put drugs into her body and use her over and over again, him and Sebastian Moran, and they'd laughed at her and told her how weak she was, how Sherlock would mock her and hate her for forcing him to come out of hiding...

“Stop it, Molly. None of this is your fault. No matter what they might have told you, none of it is your fault. You have to believe that.”

More tears slipped from her eyes as she met his gaze. The ice that normally frosted his eyes had melted, and she was stunned to see something very like guilt in those blue-green orbs. “But some of it is,” she whispered, tugging her hand from his grip, turning her head away and staring unseeingly toward the still-drawn shades over the room's window. “I was...I didn't take my p-pills very regularly, sometimes I...I would forget, and I didn't have any condoms in my flat and I should have...should have gone out to get some but I didn't want to r-ruin the moment, didn't w-want you to ch-change your m-mind...”

She broke down into full-on sobs, curling up into herself as she understood, finally what the pain and cramping in her midsection meant. “Oh, God, Sherlock, I lost our baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, so sorry, and I couldn't stop them, I tried but I didn't...I couldn't...”

****

oOo

Sherlock had absolutely no idea how to comfort Molly. How does one help a woman who has just realized that she's had a miscarriage, that blames herself for the pregnancy and for not being physically strong enough to fight off the depredations of two grown men who repeatedly raped her and forced drugs into her system? He was paralyzed, frozen in place, one hand hovering over her hip, the other clenching the fabric of his trousers so tightly he could feel his nails digging into the flesh beneath the fabric.

Thank God for John. Molly's sobs had awoken him, and he'd started to rise, no doubt to give the two of them privacy, when Molly's confession had rooted him in place. And now that Sherlock found himself unable to do more than stare helplessly down at this remarkable woman, immobilized by his own fears that he would do something wrong and make the situation worse, John knew what to do. John was the one to step in, to gently nudge Sherlock aside and take Molly in his arms and whisper soothing words into her ear and brush her hair away from her face and wipe away her tears.

_He_ should be doing these things for her, the woman who has somehow managed to transform herself – he could certainly take no credit – from colleague to friend to lover.

He should, but he couldn't. He had no right, not when he was truly the one to blame for all this. Wouldn't she turn from his touch in revulsion, wouldn't she hit him and scream at him, direct the blame she was mistakenly placing on herself where it truly belonged – squarely on his shoulders?

Sherlock rose to his feet, stumbled back from the bed as the door opened and the day nurse rushed in to check on why Molly's vitals had suddenly spiked. He stood aside as she conferred with John, automatically deferring to his authority even though he had no privileges at St. Bart's.

He stood by and watched with mounting, self-directed frustration as a sedative was administered and Molly was once again allowed so sink back into unconsciousness. A female doctor he vaguely recognized rushed into the room a few minutes later and conferred with John – called him “John,” in fact, not “Dr. Watson” and it was then that he recalled who she was, one of John's former flames, name deleted once the two of them had broken off their relationship, although she had been involved in the business of “The Blind Banker,” as John had labeled the case on his blog.

His mind was rambling, focusing on trivialities as a way to compensate for the continuing helplessness that wracked his mind and body. He was equally wracked with indecision; should he stay or leave? Not just the room, but her life…

“Sherlock, let’s go. She’ll sleep for a few hours and when she wakes up Sarah will introduce her to Dr. Forester. She’s the rape counselor on staff who's been assigned to Molly's case. Sarah doesn’t think Molly should talk to the police – even Greg or Sally – until she’s talked to the counselor first.”

John’s voice was gentle, unaccusatory, as were his eyes when Sherlock felt capable of meeting them.

He allowed John to take him by the arm and guide him out of the room, their roles suddenly reversed, and Sherlock let it happen.

Even when the doctor had originally recited that devastating list of the abuses Molly had gone through, even when Moriarty was revealed to be behind it all...none of that had sent him reeling the way Molly's revelation had.

What had been abstract, a mere possibility, had been confirmed.

He'd inadvertently fathered a child three months ago, and now that child was gone.

No, not gone. The cold, precise part of his mind sneered at him for resorting to euphemisms to try and ease the shock of the truth.

The child wasn't “gone,” it was dead.

Molly had known she was pregnant, and if Molly had known, then Moriarty had known as well. 

He'd known about her condition, and addicted her to heroin and raped and otherwise abused her in spite of that knowledge.

The odds of that bastard surviving their next meeting had just gone down to zero.

****

oOo

Sherlock didn't realize he was shaking until John hauled him suddenly into an empty patient room instead of continuing on wherever they'd been going before then.

He continued walking blindly forward until stopped by the combination heating/air conditioning unit beneath the window. His hands balled into fists by his sides as he gazed blankly out the window, breathing heavily and feeling nothing but pure, unadulterated rage.

John's hand on his shoulder was meant to be comforting, but all it did was act as physical reminder of his own damnable helplessness. He shrugged it off and started to turn away, but apparently John was in full doctor mode and wasn't going to just let his friend be.

“Sherlock.” The hand was back on his shoulder, this time to stay since the grip was considerably tighter this time. “You have to get control of yourself or you'll end up with a stress-induced stroke.”

“I'm going to kill him, John,” Sherlock replied – not the angry snarl his friend might have expected, but calmly, evenly. As if describing the state of the weather. “Then I'm going to kill Sebastian Moran and anyone else that was involved. If the man my brother had watching Molly hadn't already had his throat slit, I would do it myself for letting himself be outmaneuvered like that.”

John was silent for a long moment, long enough that Sherlock thought he might not say anything further. He could possibly overpower the other man – they'd never actually tested each other in combat, to see whose training would win out if push came to shove – but even through the rage thrumming in his veins he knew what a bad idea that would be. Fighting with his best friend in the very hospital where Molly lay in her sedated sleep was no way to honor the memory of the child they'd lost.

“Sherlock, you have to keep your head, you know that,” John finally said, offering up a tired laugh as he scrubbed his free hand over his face. “Christ, listen to me, telling you not to get all emotional. And don't,” he added, turning to face Sherlock as he opened his mouth to protest John's choice of words. “Just...don't. You can lie to everyone else in the world, but don't lie to me. You're hurting just as badly as Molly is right now.”

Sherlock glared at that blatant overstatement of the facts. “Really, John? Am I? Because to the best of my recollection, I'm not the one who was kidnapped, beaten, drugged and repeatedly raped to the point where I miscarried and nearly died.”

“Hurting emotionally, Sherlock,” John replied as he unflinchingly returned his friend's gaze. “There's no way you're going to be able to convince me you don't care about losing the baby.”

Something deep inside Sherlock's psyche – his heart and soul, others would undoubtedly term it – wanted to crumple into his friend's arms and weep. Wanted to accept the comfort and sympathy John was offering. 

He forced it down, locked it away and did his level best to freeze the hurt and anger – the rage – into something manageable. Something that wouldn't cause him to make mistakes.

Because if he made any more mistakes, it was Molly who would bear the brunt of the consequences. “He left us clues,” he said, knowing from John's confused expression that this wasn't exactly the response the other man had been expecting. “Deliberate clues. He lead us to that flat and practically waltzed the police around it in order to flaunt how he'd kept Molly prisoner there.”

His eyes burning with a combination of tamped-down rage and detectival fever, he concluded: “But it wasn't their true base of operations. When we find that, we'll find them.”

John nodded, chin firm and unyielding. Reliable, stalwart John, always ready to wade in where angels feared to tread. Especially if a friend was in need of assistance. “Right. So where do we start?”

Sherlock's eyes lowered and he shifted his feet uncomfortably. “With Molly. We can't begin the search for Moriarty and Moran until she can tell us everything she remembers. The key to finding them lies within her memories.”

John swallowed as he realized what Sherlock was saying. “I have to be in the room when she gives her statement,” Sherlock confirmed. “I have to hear it all, every word, every detail.”

He could see it in John's eyes, the doubt warring with the understanding. Finally his friend nodded. “Guess we'd better give Greg a call then.”

As if in response to John's words, Sherlock's mobile rang and he pulled it from his pocket, staring down at the screen.

With a growing sense of dread – and deja vu – John asked: “Is it...”

“Yes,” was Sherlock's curt response. He read out the message, his voice and face expressionless. “ _Good, you found her. Too bad you won't be able to find me as easily._ ”

A taunt. And a challenge.

One Sherlock Holmes had no intention of either ignoring or failing.


	4. Walking on Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic depiction of rape and forced drug use and some physical abuse.

They are finally, blessedly gone. She is alone, she can roll over and go back to sleep if she wants to, although she doesn't think she'll ever be able to sleep again. No matter how exhausted she is from her police interview.

Retelling her story to the sympathetic ears of DI Lestrade and Sgt. Donovan has been one of the hardest things she's ever done in her life.

Retelling that story while Sherlock was in the room?

Agony. But necessary. If he hadn't been there, she would have insisted on Lestrade hunting him down and requiring him to sit in. Because, no offense to Greg or Sally, but Sherlock is the one she trusts to find Moriarty and deal with him, not the police. Sherlock is the reason she is able to force herself to tell everything, leaving out not the tiniest detail out, knowing that he will recognize the important facts and use them to bring her captors to justice.

Her _captors_. Tears spring to her eyes; she has never cried so much in her life, and why? Self-pity mostly, she tells herself. Weakness.

She hides from the most painful truth by focusing on these other emotions. She is grieving, grieving the child she and Sherlock inadvertently made – all her fault, the pregnancy was all her fault; even if Sherlock insists it wasn't, she knows better – and she does not want to think about that.

Not now, maybe not ever. No matter what the stupid rape counselor says.

She tries to focus on something, anything else, and her mind cooperates in the cruelest way possible: by offering up the memories of the events that lead to her miscarriage.

They arise unbidden; why can’t she be like Sherlock and just delete the things she doesn’t want, doesn’t _need_ cluttering up her mental hard drive? The things that hurt her, sleeping and waking, that cause almost as much pain as the withdrawal symptoms from the two solid months she’d been force-fed heroin, leaving her as much an addict as any voluntary user? She has already given her statement, told Sherlock (and the police) everything; there is no longer any need for her to keep those memories.

Unfortunately she is not Sherlock, she is not a machine, and she is too terrified of becoming a true addict, of developing a dependency on mind-numbers and painkillers to allow herself any more pharmaceutical types of relief, no matter how temporary the doctors and nurses and John Watson promise her they will be.

One look into Sherlock's eyes and she knows that he understands...and approves of her self-denial. So she continues to refuse all sedatives after those first two doses and any pain medication stronger than paracetamol.

She is alone now, however, and wondering if refusing such temporary comfort is such a good idea. The memories threaten to overwhelm her, good and bad. Even the ones that make her feel proud of herself, that give her a warm feeling of accomplishment, of knowing she mattered to the one person in the world whose opinion she valued above all others.

_You do count. You’ve always counted and I’ve always trusted you._

The words bring as warm a glow to her today as the night he first spoke them. The words that follow, however...she twists and turns in her bed, half-asleep and moaning with the pain hammering through her body, the craving lodged deep inside her veins from the needles needles needles jabbed into the insides of her elbows and the backs of her knees for days and weeks and months...

_But you were right. I’m not okay._

No, he wasn't okay on that night, and the pride she felt at having deduced something about Sherlock withered as she realized just how bad off he was.

_I think I'm going to die._

Only he isn't dead, she has saved him, kept him and his secret safe safe safe the way she promised she would, the way she always would.

The pride dies as she remembers that she hadn't, after all.

Jim Moriarty had discovered that secret. Taken her away and made her share all the details, not willingly, no, never willingly, but the poison in her veins, while not a truth serum, lowers all inhibitions and barriers. Common sense and self-control drain out of her like water from a bath and she tells it all. All of it, every detail, and not just because of the drugs, the drugs, the lovely fire Jim gifts her with, punishes her with, no, not just because of them, but because she is weak and foolish and wants to make the in-between pain stop.

_Make it all stop, please, please make it stop, I'll be good, I'm a good girl, I've always been a good girl, it's not my fault, please, Sherlock, don't hate me, he already knew you were alive, I didn't give it away, he already knew, he just wanted me to tell him the details even though he knew them, too, so bloody smart and cruel, he just wanted to make me give up everything I knew, please, don’t..._

The other memories burn and sear their way through her consciousness no matter how hard she twists mind and body to get away from them.

Just as she twisted mind and body to get away from _him_ …

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Please, Jim, please don’t…_

Her own voice, high and frightened and pleading.

_Oh, Molly, you said ‘please, Jim’ before, don’t you remember?_

His voice, pitched low and mocking with an undercurrent of barely-repressed fury that sends a series of uncontrolled shivers over her body, lying on the cold, filthy cement floor of the parking garage’s maintenance room.

_You said ‘please, Jim’ and ‘more, Jim’ and ‘lick my pussy, Jim’ and ‘fuck me harder, Jim’ and such a lovely, lovely time we had, that one night we shared. Before you let_ him _convince you of the lie I fed him._

The anger in his voice growing, deepening; spiking the fear running through her veins, evoking tremors and the mindless desire to flee.

_You knew I wasn’t gay, but you believed him over me and dumped me and yelled at me for lying to you and using you and even though it was all true – even though I did everything you accused me of – even though it was just a game, Molly love…_

His breath hot in her ear as he leans forward, lowering his chest until it is pressed solidly against hers, his voice a dangerous growl that rises to a shout by his last word.

_I. Don’t. Like. To. Lose._ **Ever.**

The crushing sensation easing as he sits back up in his original position, straddling her hips as he continues to speak in a more normal tone of voice.

_Even so, I might have just left it at that…I did, remember? For a loooong time, I let you be. Two whole years where the only punishment you received was knowing that you’d willingly fucked a murdering madman. But then you had to go and help him cheat his way out of the game I’d set up, the one I was supposed to win. ___

__Her body pinned beneath his, arms tied at the wrist and twisted painfully behind her back. The seeping cold from the cement floor beneath her. The light glinting off the blade of the knife he held so casually in one hand. The pressure of his other hand spread flat against the center of her exposed chest._ _

__The sight of her shredded blouse and cardigan, the remains of her plain white bra hanging from her body. The sound of her breathing, harsh and ragged, the feel of the tears running down her cheeks._ _

__She is not brave, or strong, or any of the things she thought she was when Sherlock told her she counted, that he’d always trusted her. When he asked for her help in faking his suicide in order to save his life, and that of three others._ _

__She is frightened, and ashamed of her fright and growing panic, her inability to keep any of this from happening, to fight off the man who grabbed her in the alley or the one who tied her up or, most of all, _this_ man. The one straddling her body, lightly grinding his pelvis against hers as he gazes down at her with his cold, dead eyes._ _

__Jim Moriarty. The man who is about to rape her, over and over again, before dragging her off to a worse hell, leaving nothing but human wreckage in his wake._ _

__She screams, but no one hears her, no one but the man now grinning down at her, restraining her thrashing, panicking form so easily; he is much stronger than he looks, and she is weak, so weak. Sherlock would be ashamed of her if he saw her now._ _

__He must read something of her thoughts in her eyes, her terrified grimace, her short, panting breaths, because the grin widens, deepens into something even darker._ _

___Molly, Molly, Molly, what would he think of you if he saw you now, if he knew how easy it was for me to take you?_   
His voice is a lilting croon, the Irish accent stronger than ever, musical, almost, as he speaks. _ _

___How easy it’s going to be do all the lovely things I plan to do to you before I let him find you again?_ _ _

__Panic recedes, just the tiniest sliver, at that unexpected revelation. It comes roaring back when she realizes he might not mean for Sherlock to find her _alive.__ _

__Again, he reads her, and again he grins._ _

___Not to worry, love. You’ll be found alive and well._ _ _

__He chuckles. _Hmm, alive, anyway.__ _

__He leans forward again, brushes his lips against hers, laughing softly when she twists her head away in disgust, panic now fully in control of her mind. She attempts to buck him off her hips but serves only to demonstrate not only how helpless she is to do so – but how aroused his is by her actions._ _

__She feels the heat of his cock through the thin layers of fabric separating the two of them – his trousers and pants and her denim skirt and knickers, nowhere near enough clothing to act as any kind of barrier to what is about to happen._ _

__He sits back, laughing at her futile attempts to free herself, reaching slowly, deliberately to unbuckle his belt, to undo the button and zip to his trousers, his eyes never leaving hers._ _

__She is still crying, but only muffled whimpers escape the prison of her tightly-pressed lips as he lays down the knife. As he raises himself up just enough to ease his trousers and pants down to his hips, the tops of his thighs, exposing his erect cock to her view. He touches himself, his tongue darts out to the corner of his mouth, and then he is on her like the maddened animal she now knows him to be._ _

__One hand is fisted in her hair, twisting it cruelly, painfully, hard enough to wring a cry from her lips in spite of her intentions otherwise. His knees are between her legs, forcing them apart, while his free hand pushes her skirt up around her waist and shoves aside the thin cotton of her bright yellow knickers._ _

__He doesn’t bother to remove them, just as he doesn’t bother to remove his own clothing more than he’s already done, just jams his cock into her, ramming against her, grunting as he finally slides fully into her._ _

__She can’t help the screams that tear from her throat as he moves within her, thrusting into her with no mercy, keeping a tight hold on her hair with one hand, the other digging into her shoulder hard enough to add to the collection of bruises she knows are covering her body._ _

__When it is finished, when he shudders to completion above her shaking form, he leans up on his elbows and regards her out of merciless eyes, a small smile curling his lips. Then he presses a gentle kiss on her mouth and the rush of nausea nearly overcomes her but she will control this much, dammit, even if it is the only thing about this entire twisted encounter she can control._ _

__She watches warily as he jumps to his feet, fastening his trousers, not bothering to wipe himself off. He reaches for his suit jacket, neatly hanging from the back of the metal chair, pulls something out of an inside breast pocket, caresses the black leather case before opening it and showing Molly the contents._ _

__A syringe, and a bottle containing a clear liquid she now knows is heroin._ _

__He cuts her wrists free and she cries out at the pain, the tingling and cramping and burn, but he ignores her, straddling her body once again, plunging the syringe into the bottle, then grabbing her left arm and putting a bit of rubber tubing around her bicep. She cries out again at the additional pain, then gasps as the needle bites into her flesh and he depresses the plunger and suddenly euphoria explodes through her body and floods her mind and she no longer feels the pain and the fear and the panic, only the pure liquid joy Jim had just injected her with._ _

__Then the questions questions questions start and she doesn’t answer them all, not this time, not with this first injection, but eventually she does._ _

__Eventually she tells him everything he wants to know, either when the joy hits her system and her tongue loosens from relief, or sometimes during the in-between painful times, when she answers because she knows if she doesn’t he won’t give her what her body now craves._ _

__Time passes, she has no clear way of judging how much, and sometimes there is another man touching her, forcing himself into her flesh but only when she is high. Jim calls him Seb and encourages him to do whatever he wants to Molly...but only when Jim is there to watch. Seb guards her whenever Jim leaves but is not allowed to force himself on her during those times._ _

__During one of her lucid periods when the drugs have left her system but the craving for more has not yet become so unbearable all she can do is plead for relief, she asks how long she's been here, wherever “here” is. It is no longer the parking garage where Jim first raped her, but she has no idea if it is the same building over that parking garage or somewhere else. She knows it is still London because she can hear Big Ben from wherever they are but that is all. The windows are boarded up, the door to the filthy flat is locked and there is a light on all day and night, never fully dark and never fully bright. Another way to keep her disoriented._ _

__When she asks Seb how long it's been, he stares at her through those flat green eyes of his for a long time before answering. “Month,” he grunts at her, then grins as he hears the locks of the door opening; Jim is back and now he can have his play-time with her and Molly forgets all about wondering about the time._ _

__When she does remember, it is sometime later – hours or days, she can't remember – and she is sitting on the toilet in the flat's single bathroom. The toilet and sink are the only things that work in that cramped, disgusting room. Since there is no working shower she is forced to try and wash herself in the kitchen with the dish soap since they have provided her with nothing in the way of toiletries._ _

__When she finishes taking her pee, something in her mind clicks, a brief moment of clarity hits her..._ _

__She has not had her period since before she was taken. If she has truly been here a month as Seb told her ( _was it only days ago, hours ago, a week?_ ) she should have had her period already._ _

__In fact, she should have had her period the week _before_ she was taken, shouldn’t she?_ _

__She is still sitting on the toilet, trying to make her tired, frightened, drug-addled mind _think_ , when the pounding begins. It is Seb, demanding that she come out, she's taking too long. So she hurriedly finishes and opens the door and he is right there and his fist connects with her face as he growls at her to fucking _answer_ when he calls her._ _

__It is the first time he hits her, but not the last. Jim does not care if Seb hits her, she is informed. Only that he be there to watch when the other man fucks her. She is told this again and again until sometimes she thinks it is the only thing anyone has ever said to her._ _

__After he hits her he grabs her by the arm and drags her into the main room, practically throwing her onto the ratty gray-green sofa, where she huddles into herself and tries to avoid his watchful, leering gaze. She is wearing the camisole and skirt they have provided for her, a fresh set every day or so. The skirt has tiny pink flowers and the cami is pink as well, with matching knickers underneath but no bra, no stockings, no shoes or socks._ _

__She is glad there is no mirror; she doesn't want to see what she looks like as Seb glances at his mobile, then beckons her over with a nasty grin. “Time for your nice medicine,” he says as he continues to leer at her, brandishing the black leather case that she has come to both dread and crave._ _

__When the drugs are in her system she no longer cares that she is in a disgusting bed-sit with no way to properly clean herself. She no longer cares how Jim and Seb use her body. She no longer frets over her situation or worries about Sherlock or tries to remember when her period should have come or how much time has passed or who might be looking for her._ _

__Nothing changes for what seems like forever, until one night (she only knows it is night because of what happens later) Jim prances into the flat with a particularly gleeful expression on his face. He rubs his hands together in that manic way he has and Molly knows this means nothing good for her but is too wracked by withdrawal pains – Seb has refused to give her a dose for some time now, no matter how much she begged and cried – to care. The two men confer in low voices, then Seb is forcing her into clothing different from anything they've given her to wear before – well, the skirt and shoes are different, anyway. The skirt is short, a tight black leather mini, and they don't bother changing the dirty gray cami she's been wearing for the past few days or her knickers, just shove her feet into the too-large and too-high heels before finally dosing her._ _

__She knows something is wrong; it is too strong, she can feel the euphoria being overridden but can do nothing but stumble obediently along when Jim takes her arm and guides her carefully to the front door. Once there he makes her stop, grabs her hand and smears blood all over it. Where did he get the blood – oh, right, they've kept a bag of it in the fridge for some reason, never bothered explaining it to her but she supposes smearing it on her hand and making her press that hand to the wall and leave a very clear hand print must have something to do with it._ _

__Then Jim is pulling her along, bringing her down in a rackety old elevator and shoving her out into the chilly night air and ordering her to just wait._ _

__She has no idea how long she waits, shivering in the evening chill, just as she has no idea who or what she is waiting for…until suddenly a cab pulls up across the street and a man jumps out and runs toward her but she is too out of it to do more than watch as he approaches._ _

__It is Sherlock, he is saying something to her but she can't hear him, all she can hear is her own heartbeat and a slight buzzing sound and then everything starts to fade._ _

____

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She is crying again, or perhaps she never stopped even when memories slipped into nightmares as she relived everything that had happened to her.

But now there is a hand on her wrist, curled around it, holding it loosely, and she turns to see who is there, expecting John or her friend Mary (she's in and out whenever she's on shift since Molly still isn't allowed any other visitors). Or maybe it will be John's doctor friend Sarah or the rape counselor Molly is beginning to hate, but it is Sherlock.

“Sherlock,” she whimpers, still crying, not bothering to try and stop the tears. But she does try to smile, to let him know how glad she is to see him. 

“Nightmares or memories?” he asks her, pitching his voice low. Comforting, even. Imagine that; Sherlock Holmes willing and able to do that for her. It will make the inevitable recoil that much harder to bear, but again, she will take what she can for as long as she can have it.

“Both,” she admits, hating how shaky her voice remains. “Still. Better than…actually being there.”

He nods, his eyes never leaving hers, just as his hand remains on her wrist, as if he is anchoring her to reality. “They will fade, with time,” he says to her, and she knows he is speaking from experience. Because whatever sent him into his own downward spiral into drug use was bad. Maybe not as bad as what she’s had to endure, but she’s not the type to compare her own bad experiences with someone else’s, has never indulged in that sort of ridiculous “my hurts are worse than yours” nonsense and refuses to start now.

All she does is offer him another smile and then, in a moment of bravery or foolishness, attempts to interlace her fingers with his, to give him a squeeze meant to convey her appreciation of his words. However, she is still too weak to manage more than the beginnings of the movement and starts to pull away.

She is stunned when Sherlock somehow discerns her intent and does the interlacing himself. He has shown no signs of devolving back into the cold, reserved man she has known for so long, but deep inside she knows it is only a matter of time before his relief over finding her curdles into revulsion at the things she has allowed to happen to her. She will take her comfort from him for as long as he is willing to offer it.

Which, it appears, is longer than she has dared to hope, as evidenced by his next, unexpected and oh-so-welcome words.

“When you leave here, when they release you,” he is saying, sounding hesitant, a bit lost, but his eyes are steady on hers and warm, so very warm. “When that happens...will you come home with us, with John and me?”

And all she can do is nod as he continues to speak, making promises she doesn't need to hear because she already knows that Sherlock will do as he says. He will make Jim and Seb pay for what they've done to her. He doesn't say how they will pay, but she doesn't care. Sherlock will take care of the matter, she will be safe, and he wants her to stay at the flat with him. And John, of course, but with him. He makes the offer, and that is the thought she clings to as she finally drifts into a more peaceful sleep with her fingers still intertwined with his.

oOo

Of course the blasted therapist would have to put her two cents' worth into what had been a perfectly straightforward request.

“Molly, I agree it's probably best that you have someone stay with you when you're released,” Dr. Forester said when Sherlock's request was relayed to her by a visibly brighter-looking Molly Hooper the next day. “But I want you to think about it before you go to stay at your friends' flat.”

Sherlock, who was in the room at Molly's request, gave the woman a flat, unfriendly look, while John (also there at Molly's request since it involved him as well), simply looked thoughtful.

“You think, you think it's a, a bad idea?” Molly stuttered out, feeling stupid for falling so quickly into panic. Just when she thought she had regained some control over her life, Dr. Forester was telling her...what, exactly?

“Not a bad idea, no, Molly,” the other woman rushed to assure her with a too-bright smile. “Just...perhaps not the best idea right now. I think it would be better for you all round if you were to try and ease your way back into your normal routine and not put it off. You have to go back to your own flat eventually, right?”

Molly nodded, but not before shooting a fearful glance in Sherlock's direction. Dr. Forester – Evelyn, although Molly couldn’t bring herself to call the other woman by her first name – had agreed to allow the two men to sit in as long as they didn't interrupt or speak unless asked to do so. Did she even understand what a heroic effort such a restriction was costing Sherlock, who looked about to burst with indignation?

And of course the other woman – sleekly blonde with a figure John Watson couldn't seem to stop ogling whenever her attention was on Molly, wearing clearly designer clothing and a pair of elegant cream heels on her feet that probably cost more than Molly’s entire collection of sensible flats and trainers – caught that look and frowned. Not that even frowning could mar her classic Grace Kelly looks, Molly caught herself thinking resentfully, then scolded herself silently. Just because she, herself, looked pretty at best, on a good day – and just because her good days were far behind her at this point, with no return in sight – was no reason to resent the other woman for what nature had gifted her.

“Molly,” Dr. Forester said gently, leaning forward in that “I want you to understand how earnest I'm being right now” way she had (another thing Molly was beginning to hate about the other woman), “don't you think, perhaps, that you've been, well, depending a bit too much on your friends for your recovery?”

That last one was apparently too much for Sherlock; he jumped to his feet with a fierce scowl and crossed the small conference room in three quick steps to loom over Dr. Forester. “I would very much like to see your credentials, madam,” he said in an icy voice. 

Not what Molly was expecting him to say, nor what Dr. Forester was expecting, judging by the confused look on her face. “Pardon?” she asked.

“I asked to see your credentials,” Sherlock repeated, voice and eyes still icy with disdain. “Clearly you received your education from some inferior institution, possibly via the internet, if you feel that Dr. Hooper is depending on her friends 'too much' at this very early stage of her recovery. Either that, or you are even more incompetent than I thought.”

Dr. Forester’s mouth opened and she gaped up at Sherlock in shock. Molly knew she shouldn’t be secretly pleased at seeing Dr. Poised-and-Perfect at a loss, but she was.

Meanwhile, Sherlock’s eyes raked over the woman mercilessly as she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, clearly unable to form an immediate response to this unexpected attack on her skills. “You spend over an hour preparing yourself in the morning – hair, nails, make-up, all to impress whom, exactly? Your patients? Hardly,” he scoffed without pausing to allow her to insert so much as a single word as her expression hardened into a frown. “Surely if you were at all interested in how your appearance might affect them – especially another woman slightly younger than yourself who has undergone a horrific mental and physical ordeal such as Dr. Hooper has recently endured – you would spend less time worrying about matching your nail varnish and lipstick and more time considering how intimidating it might be for a victim of assault to be faced with a woman whose personal looks are of more importance to her than how said victim might be mentally comparing herself – and coming up short, at least in her own mind. However ridiculous such a comparison might be,” he added with a sneer.

John had risen at some point as if he wanted to stop Sherlock's rant, but then he'd simply resumed his seat and aimed his thoughtful expression toward his friend. Because he agreed with Sherlock or because he was reading something into his words? Molly wasn't sure which, nor did she care.

All she did care about was how Sherlock had recognized her feelings and made it clear to the therapist – who had first gone red as her indignation mounted, then white as she glanced at her patient in utter mortification – that her personal vanity had, indeed, added to the burden Molly was currently carrying.

Before Dr. Forester could say anything, however, Sherlock had grasped her by the arm and “escorted” her to her feet, and from there to the door, still blasting her for her therapeutic “style” – or rather, lack thereof. “Clearly you are still very inexperienced, and whoever assigned you to Dr. Hooper – who might that have been, by the way? I would very much like to speak them – had no idea how ineffectual you would be. Or didn't care; either way, I believe your time as her therapist has come to an end. We will find someone more competent to replace you, someone who won’t be a continual reminder of all the things Dr. Hooper has been missing out on for two months. Someone,” he added as he opened the door, “who will put their patients' well-being ahead of their own vanity. Good day, ‘Doctor’,” he concluded, literally shoving her into the hall and shutting the door firmly behind her.

When she was gone, he turned to find Molly and John both gaping at him in stunned surprise. He sighed and dropped back into his seat. “I suppose you're both about to tell me I overstepped,” he said, but not as if he disagreed with that diagnosis.

Molly shook her head and actually discovered that her lips remembered how to form a real, honest smile. “I didn't really like her,” she confessed, her voice still wispy and tremulous, but at least she'd gotten her stutter back under control. “Everything you said about her…it was exactly what I was thinking. That she wouldn’t go to so much trouble with her clothes and everything if she knew how it made me feel. But,” she felt compelled to add with her usual sense of honesty and fair play, “I never told her how I felt, either.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Sherlock said flatly. “She would have found a way to make it your fault for feeling inadequate.”

“Had a bad experience with a therapist in the past, did you?” John asked, his tone mildly inquisitive but his eyes crinkling with humor.

Sherlock glared at him, then deliberately turned to look at Molly. “It’s not about me, John,” he said. “Haven’t you been drilling that into me the whole time, that it isn’t about me?” He nodded at Molly, who continued to smile at him as he continued. “It’s about Molly, and I would say she’s much better off without that self-centered, incompetent excuse for a mental health specialist doing further damage to her. Or any other unfortunate patients she might be dealing with,” he added.

His expression went from indignant to determined, and Molly had a feeling Dr. Forester was in for a bad time once Sherlock got through with her.

Good. It would probably make her a better therapist. For someone else.


	5. Gift-Wrapped Grief

**Ten Days Later**

“Hoo-hoo! It's me, Molly dear!”

Mrs. Hudson stuck her head into the flat, eyes zeroing in on Molly, huddled in her usual spot on the end of the sofa. Not watching telly or listening to music or reading a book, poor dear. Just sitting there. Recovering, yes, but far from recovered less than a week after her release from hospital. Still so thin and pale and in so much pain but unwilling to take more than the mildest of painkillers, poor sweet child…

She entered the sitting room and laid the small package that had just been delivered on the low table in front of the sofa. Molly stirred a bit, her eyes focusing on the garishly wrapped box, although Mrs. Hudson didn’t see any real curiosity in her expression. It was from one of those online stores specializing in women's clothing; a gift from John or possibly even Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson assumed, and said so aloud, keeping her voice cheerful as she puttered around the sitting room, picking up discarded papers and piling them on Sherlock's desk. “Would you like a cuppa, dear?” she offered. “I was just about to fix one for myself and it's no trouble to make two.”

Molly offered her a wan smile as she shook her head. “Not right now, Mrs. Hudson, but thank you,” she said in that soft voice she'd had ever since her return. Not that Molly had ever been what you'd call loud, had always been a bit soft-spoken, but this was bordering on a whisper, this new way of speaking and moving she had. Timid.

And after all the horrible things that had happened to her, it was no wonder, poor lamb. Not that Mrs. Hudson had asked for – or been given – any details beyond the facts of Molly’s kidnapping and the enforced drug abuse, but Molly herself had volunteered the information that she’d also been sexually assaulted and suffered a miscarriage.

Horrible, all of it, happening to such a lovely girl. As if Sherlock’s past inconsiderations and occasional verbal cruelties hadn’t been bad enough – oh, she wanted to slap that man silly that one Christmas party! – someone else had to go and do such horrible things to the poor girl. Mrs. Hudson wanted to do a great deal more than slap Moriarty and his henchman (or was it politically correct to say “henchperson” now?) if she ever laid eyes on them.

That matter, however, was up to the police. Well, really it was up to Sherlock because when it came right down to it one thing Molly Hooper and Martha Hudson had in common – would always have in common – was their faith in Sherlock Holmes. He’d been distracted the last time he and that evil man had gone toe to toe, busy planning his own safe extraction from Moriarty’s plans and worrying about the safety of the rest of them – too busy to make sure that madman actually _was_ dead. Not his fault, the dear boy, but he would blame himself. She knew that look about him, and had been particularly keen to see how he reacted around Molly once he and John brought her home.

When John had told her that was the plan – and asked permission for Molly's cat to join her as well – Mrs. Hudson had given her full approval. And when John admitted it had been Sherlock's idea...well. Now wasn't the time for matchmaking, of course, but it had been clear as crystal how Molly felt about Sherlock and perhaps some good would come out of all this if the dear boy would realize what a wonderful woman Molly Hooper was, not just a competent pathologist.

Of course, he must have already had some inkling since it was Molly who'd apparently helped him fake his death on that dreadful day, but he always played his cards close to the vest and of course Molly had been taken before he'd ever meant to return. So really, there was no way of knowing how he felt about her beyond the obvious friendship and guilt and anger over her situation.

That first sight of the pathologist had been a shock to Mrs. Hudson; so thin, so pale, with fading bruises and – thank God she had a strong heart! – those awful, awful needle marks on the insides of her elbows. She hadn’t said anything, she knew better, but it was very interesting to see Sherlock give her a sharp look as soon as she opened her mouth to greet their new guest. He’d been hovering over Molly as if she were made of glass – and didn’t she look it at the time, and not much better now, if only she’d get her appetite back it would go a long way toward helping her fill back out again – while John physically escorted the younger woman up the stairs.

All Mrs. Hudson had said – all she’d planned on saying, sharp looks from Sherlock completely unneeded, thank you very much! – were the usual pleasantries. Welcome, don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything, your Toby is settling in nicely, how about a nice cuppa, I’ve just put the kettle on. Things like that. If Molly wanted to talk, Mrs. Hudson let her know she was available. 

She’d confided the facts of her assault and that she’d miscarried on the second day, after Mrs. Hudson caught her having a good cry while Toby curled himself on her lap as if he understood that his mistress needed him. Molly had apologized – apologized! – for breaking down and of course there was no way Mrs. Hudson was leaving her alone after that. She’d given the younger woman a gentle scolding for feeling the need to apologize, reiterated her offer to talk, and the details had just poured out of her even though Molly must have been just sick of telling people what had happened to her.

Even though Molly hadn't named the poor baby's father, Mrs. Hudson hadn't been born yesterday and was well able to put a thing or two together. She might not be Sherlock Holmes, but she certainly knew how Molly felt about that man...and that even though she would no doubt mourn any baby she'd lost, the guilt and pain she was feeling spoke to a woman who'd lost a child she wanted rather than one that had been conceived in rape. Oh, the rape had happened as well, but the baby...those men had caused her to lose her child and for that Mrs. Hudson hoped they died a slow, horrible pair of deaths.

Honestly, what some people were willing to do…sick, it was. Absolutely sick. She wasted no time in reassuring Molly that none of it was her fault and that she would certainly light a candle in her baby’s honor next time she went to mass. That had caused Molly to sob even harder, offer up some incoherent thanks and finally allow herself to be held by the older woman (much to Toby's displeasure, which like all cats he could demonstrate with uncanny skill) until she was able to calm down a bit. 

Unfortunately, any good that might have come from that bit of catharsis was completely undone by the screaming headlines on the newspaper Molly caught a glimpse of the next morning. Oh, Sherlock had had sharp words for John about that, nearly a row, but she was proud of her boys for remembering that Molly needed peace and quiet more than anything right now. They’d kept their tempers – Sherlock only just – and agreed that no newspapers would enter the flat until Molly was ready to see them. Or until the ridiculous furor of speculation over her kidnapping and subsequent discovery had died down.

Those awful reporters and photographers – sometimes Mrs. Hudson swore they were almost as bad as the kidnappers themselves. Them and their incessant craving for scoops and exclusives and new angles on the case…another group she would dearly love to give a piece of her mind to, except of course they’d love it and print her words out of context and things would get that much worse.

She just wished there was more she could do to help. Molly still wasn't eating much more than a bird – less than Sherlock, and that was saying something – and Mrs. Hudson doubted she was sleeping any better than she had when she first arrived. Nightmares were one of the aftereffects of withdrawal, she'd read that somewhere, and was just glad John and Sherlock were here at night to keep her company.

She said something along those lines, receiving a nod in return, but Molly's eyes had turned back to the window, her gaze gone blank, and Mrs. Hudson knew when it was time to make a tactical retreat. “Well, I'm just downstairs if you need anything, love,” she said, resisting the urge to find a blanket and tuck it around the younger woman. She looked so small and lost...

Still, there was only so much a body could do when the person they wanted to help refused more than the bare essentials. She supposed it would take some time before Molly could find it in herself to believe that she really was safe – Sherlock said his brother had men watching the building, as well as the undercover police officers DI Lestrade had stationed on Baker Street – and all any of them could do until then was be patient.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and said something vaguely meant to comfort, then left the flat, shutting the door most of the way behind her, leaving it open just a crack, per Sherlock's request. Well, command, really, but she was willing to forgive him a great deal under the circumstances.

oOo

Molly listened with half an ear as Mrs. Hudson rattled on about something or other, too hard to focus, really, but she hoped the older woman understood how grateful she was for her sympathy and kindness.

Everyone had been so kind, so understanding, so patient while she tried to sort herself out; she wished desperately that she could do more to show her gratitude, that she could muster the energy to...knit them all jumpers or something. Simply saying “thank you” never seemed to be enough, no matter how many times Sherlock told her it was completely unnecessary.

He blamed himself; she didn't need to be the world's only consulting detective to know that much. Even in the haze of drugs and the pain of withdrawal and everything that went along with the PTSD she was diagnosed by her new – and much, much more effective – therapist as suffering from, she could tell he blamed himself.

In a way he was right; the only reason she'd ever found herself in Jim Moriarty's sights was because he wanted to beat Sherlock. He'd dated her to get at Sherlock; he’d slept with her just because Sherlock never had and he wanted to be one up on the man he considered the closest thing to a rival; and he'd done all the terrible things he'd done to her after that to punish her helping Sherlock fake his death.

So yeah, put that way, it was all Sherlock's fault.

But no matter how low she fell, no matter how depressed or angry or sad she became, she could never bring herself to blame him. Because the truth was, even if she were reliably warned ahead of time that this was how it would all turn out, she'd still have done it. All of it.

She shifted restlessly on the sofa, tired of just sitting there but not having the energy to get up and do...well, anything. Her eyes roamed around the sitting room and what she could see of the kitchen, settling finally on the package Mrs. Hudson had left on the coffee table.

She thought about it for a minute before leaning forward and pulling the small rectangle onto her lap. Judging by the name of the retailer and the smallish size of the box, it was probably stockings or a scarf, maybe a piece of jewelry. Sherlock would be proud of her for attempting to deduce the contents before opening the package, even if she turned out to be wrong. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise her if he’d deliberately sent this to her for just that purpose. To give her mind something to puzzle over.

Or perhaps it was from John, or her friend Mary or Mike Stamford. It wouldn’t be family; once her father died she had no family left to speak of, just a few distant cousins she hadn’t seen since she was a teenager. No matter who it was from there would most likely be a card, and she could read it and try to feel happy – or at least grateful – that others were thinking of her.

Nothing for it, then. She hauled herself to her feet and wandered into the kitchen in search of a pair of scissors. She wasn’t considered a suicide risk, not by her friends or doctors or therapist or even in her own mind. Although she’d had doubts at first, Sherlock had put them to rest by giving her his best “don’t be stupid” stare and shaking his head with a great deal of certainty when she’d pondered the question after first arriving here. ( _“Shouldn’t you put the knives and scissors away so I don’t hurt myself?” she’d asked, and The Look had come and the headshake and the idea of taking her own life hadn’t so much as crossed her mind once since that day._ )

The scissors were carelessly dumped in a drawer along with some medical tools stamped “Property of Saint Bartholomew’s Hospital,” an egg beater and assorted bent and twisted kitchen utensils and random pieces of wire. She brought the black-handled scissors back to the sofa, curled her legs up beneath her and set to work on the well-wrapped package.

Two minutes later she was slumped back on the sofa, staring down at a terrifyingly familiar black leather case. She unzipped it with shaking hands and found that it contained exactly what she'd both dreaded and half-hoped to see.

A syringe and a single vial of clear liquid.

And, of course, a note.

oOo

Sherlock hesitated at the door to his flat, steeling himself for whatever mood of Molly's that might greet him. By far the most common was apathy, but sometimes she was angry and jittery as her body continued to crave the heroin it had been denied since her release from captivity, and sometimes she was crying, which was the most difficult for him to witness. He’d never been good around crying women – crying anyone, point of fact – and the knowledge that Molly’s tears and moods and continued ill health were all his fault made his own moods more difficult to keep under control.

However, control them he did, not just because John would pound him into a bloody pulp if he made things more difficult for Molly, but because he truly believed it was the least he could do to mitigate his own role in bringing her to such a state. The very, very least. He knew there was more he could do. More than just continuing to track down Moriarty and Moran – Molly's information regarding the parking garage and the building where she'd been grabbed the night she disappeared had been helpful starting points, his brother had people unraveling the complicated trail of said buildings’ ownership even now – so much more he could and should be doing, but he was floundering in such an emotional situation. 

He'd had some vague thought that his own experiences in getting clean might be useful, but that was turning out to be true only to a small extent. Yes, he'd gone through withdrawal and could reliably inform Molly as to what she might expect to have to contend with, but that was it. He'd certainly never undergone anything like what Moriarty and Moran had put her through, although there were certain aspects of his own experiences – being forced to either kill himself or allow those he cared for to die, for example – that served as tentative clues as to how he should be dealing with her.

In spite of the emotional landmines still facing him where Molly was concerned, he was reluctant to lean on John's experience, or ask for his advice. Not that that stopped his flat mate from giving it, but still.

Did John really think that Sherlock needed to be reminded that Molly was fragile? Or to urge him to talk to her about the child they'd lost? “She already knows I don't blame her,” he'd snapped the one time John brought it up, only to have his friend snap right back at him: “Yeah, but she doesn't know if you care that the baby died, does she?”

That had shut him up. Completely. He'd turned and walked away from John (they were in the flat alone while Molly's friend Mary – what was that woman's last name? – had picked her up to bring her to a therapy session with the much more competent replacement for Dr. Forester that Mycroft of all people had recommended) and refused to listen when the other man tried to apologize. 

For what? John had merely spoken the truth; Molly had no idea how Sherlock felt about the death of their child. Nor, point of fact, did Sherlock himself. Which was why he refused to weigh Molly down with his own uncertainty. He didn't have a clue how to help her deal with her own feelings when he was still trying to deduce his own.

Besides, wasn't he helping Molly more by concentrating on finding and ultimately dealing with Moriarty and Moran? If she wanted to talk about it with him, wouldn't she tell him so?

John would no doubt tell him – should he ask, which he wouldn't – that he was lying to himself if he thought that avoiding the subject of the child they'd lost was helping Molly in any way. And of course he'd be right, but Sherlock was so completely out of his depth here that he knew – absolutely _knew_ – he'd only make matters worse if he tried to console Molly for that loss.

Better she should continue to meet with the new therapist until she was able to handle the multiple traumas that had been heaped on her. Better she should lean on her friend Mary and John and Mrs. Hudson for the emotional support she needed to help her through and past all this.

Right. So why, then, had he asked her to stay with him, if he couldn't be there for her the way she deserved?

 _Because_ , he answered himself with a frustrated snarl. _Because..._

Because it was safer for her to stay at the Baker Street flat while her abductors were still running around free.

No. Untrue. Stop trying to justify your actions and take responsibility for them, Sherlock.

You asked her to stay because you wanted her nearby. Because sooner or later, no matter how much procrastinating you do, no matter how much you want to avoid sentiment and its messy effects, you care about Molly and dammit, yes, John was right. You're hurting as much as Molly is over the death of your child.

He'd never even considered the idea of fatherhood, not even in passing. Ever. After all, what kind of parent would a high-functioning sociopath make? Wasn't it better that their child hadn't lived long enough to discover what a horrid excuse for a human being its father was?

No. He couldn't allow himself to think that way. Not unless he really did want Molly to turn her back on him, to hate him and blame him and remove herself from his life. He didn't need John murmuring “a bit not good, Sherlock” in his ear to know how not-good that would be.

And it wasn't how he actually felt. It was how he _ought_ to feel, it was how he might have felt if this had happened two years ago, but it wasn't how he felt now.

Perhaps...that was something he should share with Molly?

Molly, who was just on the other side of the door, who'd undoubtedly heard him coming up the stairs and was no doubt wondering what was taking him so long.

He still couldn’t believe how easily she’d acquiesced to his request that she stay with them – a request he’d made without consulting John, although once it had been presented as a fait acompli, John had certainly made no protests, even seemed to approve if Sherlock read his mood correctly.

That had been nearly a week ago. She’d been returned to them broken and bruised but alive, and for once in his life Sherlock Holmes found himself empathizing completely with another human being, not faking it or approximating it or analyzing it. Just _feeling_ it.

Sherlock had given up his bedroom for her. Of course she’d protested and of course she’d been overridden, especially once John vouched for the fact that, as often as not, Sherlock actually fell asleep on the sofa, on the nights when he slept at all. Molly should have known that; he’d stayed in her flat often enough over the eighteen months of his “death” for her to remember how seldom he actually slept. And the only time he’d slept anywhere except her sofa during those brief stays was the last time. When they’d slept together in her bed after making love.

Three times. A personal best, although nothing to brag about considering the only other times he’d engaged in sexual activities had been during his drug using days, when his stamina had been considerably…well, non-existent. Which was one of the many reasons he’d deleted the details of those occasions. 

At least those drug-hazed encounters hadn’t resulted in the transmittal of any sexual diseases. Small favors.

He mentally shook himself, knowing he was only delaying the inevitable by continuing to hesitate in front of the door to his own flat. Whatever Molly’s mood, he counseled himself, he would be prepared. Whether it be apathy, anger, restlessness, more crying, he would handle it.

Bracing himself as if for an attack, he turned the handle, opened, the door…and encountered an empty sitting room. Surprising; Molly hardly ever left it during the day, unless she'd made a visit to the loo or was napping in his bed? He hesitated before calling out, torn between not wanting to bother her or wake her up, and not wanting to frighten her if he didn't let her know he was there.

He compromised by calling out, “I'm back, I'll be in the kitchen!” before hanging up his coat and moving purposefully toward the indicated room.

No answer. Not unexpected, but not exactly encouraging, either. There was the off-chance that she'd left the flat, but she'd shown no inclination to do so except for therapy sessions and her follow-up visit to see her doctor. Besides, if she’d left then so would her official – and unofficial – bodyguards, whose presence he’d noted when he pulled up in the cab. Furthermore, Mrs. Hudson would certainly have let him know if Molly had shown any such encouraging signs as a desire to leave the flat.

He waited a few minutes to see if she would emerge from the bathroom, then made his way down the hall that led to his bedroom, anxious to check on her for some reason he (again) refused to give a name to…although part of his mind had already identified it.

His brother would undoubtedly label it “sentiment.” He chose to call it “concern.”

He tapped on the door and pushed it open, stopping abruptly as he saw Molly sitting quietly on the edge of his bed. She didn't look up even though she must have heard the door open, just continued to stare fixedly down at whatever it was she held in her hands. 

He hesitated a moment longer, not sure if he should turn and leave her to whatever thoughts she was currently lost in, or if he should ask her if something was wrong. Her expression was curiously difficult to read.

Molly looked up while he waffled in uncharacteristic uncertainty. “Hello,” she said quietly.

“Hello,” he replied, feeling awkward and stupid; why had he thought he could help her through this? What had possessed him to keep her here instead of bundling her off to rehab and the professionals who could help her cope with the aftereffects of her temporary – and entirely involuntary – addiction? She looked so sad, so lost, that he wondered if she could ever find her way out of the darkness. Yes, he'd managed it, people did it every day, but he doubted any of them had gone through quite what Molly had suffered. Another way he’d failed her.

Her gaze dropped back to her hands, and he finally moved outside of his preoccupation and guilt enough to realize she was shaking, a slight tremor passing over her body. “Molly?” he asked, careful to keep his voice low and soothing and not commanding. Whenever he got impatient or shouted or even raised his voice the slightest bit she completely fell apart.

She flinched at the sound of her name, and he felt that nameless ache creeping up on him again. Helplessness was not something he was used to feeling.

“This came in the mail. Mrs. Hudson brought it up,” she said after a moment, her voice dull and listless in spite of the tremors that continued to shake her body. She held up the black leather case, showing it to him, and he felt his blood freeze as he recognized it for what it was.

A syringe case. Exactly like the one she'd described as belonging to Moriarty.

Wordlessly he stepped into the room and reached out for it, dropping into a crouch in order to keep her from feeling as if he were looming over her. Body language was just as important as the spoken word, if she was ever to recover and find peace with herself. John and the new therapist had drilled that into him.

She handed it over, watching as he narrowed his focus to the black leather case. 

It was open. 

It contained the expected syringe.

And a small glass vial containing some clear liquid.

He could easily deduce the nature of that liquid, and he raised his eyes to meet Molly's.

“I wanted to use it,” she said, her voice shaking, but no tears were falling. She clutched her hands together, fingers twisting as she spoke. “God, Sherlock, you know how it is, right? I wanted it so badly, I thought, why not? It'll help, just for a little while, but it'll help and I'll feel better, won't be so afraid and uncomfortable and sad. Then I thought about how disappointed you – everyone – would be, and I just...didn't.” She took a deep, ragged breath. “I didn't,” she repeated simply, and Sherlock understood what a momentous confession that was.

“Good,” was all he said in reply, reaching up with his free hand to squeeze her fingers in as comforting a gesture as he could manage.

“He sent a note,” Molly said after he’d studied the simple black leather case for a few minutes, breaking his concentration. He almost snapped at her for not telling him that in the first place, but managed to hold his tongue, simply holding out his hand and waiting for her to place the crumpled piece of paper on his palm.

She shouldn’t have touched any of it, of course; she should have left it all in the box and called him immediately. Let him dust for fingerprints and deduce what he could from the outside in, as it were, before contacting the police and turning it over to Lestrade – or his brother Mycroft – for more in-depth analysis than he could manage here in the flat.

That being said, he was confident that the only fingerprints not his or Molly’s on the shipping package would be those of whoever delivered it and Mrs. Hudson. That the leather case itself would hold no clues other than the fact that Molly could identify it as being similar to the one Moriarty had used.

Still. Although their adversary would have been careful to wipe the case clean of all traces of himself, he might have missed the inorganic in his need to ensure that all organic residue had been erased. To that end, Sherlock rose to his feet, preparing to take the case with him into the kitchen for a more detailed analysis in a brighter light.

The sound from behind him was slight, obviously not meant to be overheard, but it stopped him in his tracks nonetheless. He turned abruptly, moving so quickly that Molly didn’t have time to school her reactions.

She was trying not to cry. Trying to still the continued shaking of her body. 

Trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes as he left her behind in favor of the mystery – and cruel taunt – which had been delivered to their doorstep.

Yes, discovering any clues Moriarty might have inadvertently – or deliberately, never underestimate the man – left them was vitally important. This was the first true lead they’d been given.

But Sherlock’s perceptions had been more than subtly altered since Molly’s kidnapping and subsequent return. His ability to discern her emotional state might still be stunted, but it was nowhere near as non-existent as it had been four months ago.

She needed him to comfort her, to calm her as best he could.

Which, in spite of the strides he’d been making lately, would still be…not much.

He should call Mrs. Hudson up. She, like John, would know what to do without second-guessing herself at every step. Molly liked her, trusted her, and would find the older woman a comforting, motherly presence.

No.

Molly didn’t just need comforting.

She needed comforting from _him._

And in spite of his initial, instinctive need to analyze the leather case and its contents, to pore over the note in the hopes that Moriarty had given something away, he realized with a feeling of amazement that he wanted to be the one to offer her that comfort.

All the doubts and excuses and evasions he'd so recently gone over in his head fell by the wayside as he reached out and laid the case and note on the dresser. As he sat next to Molly and for only the second time since this tragedy had been set in motion, took her into his arms and did his level best to soothe her battered soul.


	6. Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little respite from the angst as memories are relived and feelings are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to wickedwanton for her betaing skills. Kudos!

As Sherlock held Molly, rocking her gently in a motion he vaguely recalled his mother using when he was sick or upset and much, much younger, he found that, although he couldn’t stop his mind from racing, he was able at least to concentrate on the matter at hand. He marveled at the realization that giving comfort to someone else – someone you cared for – wasn’t as much of a trial as his panicked mind seemed to think it should be.

He should find her tears distasteful, her desperate hold on him uncomfortable and needy, but instead, all he felt was gratitude that she was allowing him to give what limited comfort he could offer her. 

She really should blame him for all this. That she didn't was a constant source of amazement to him – and concern. He couldn’t stop fretting over how completely she took the blame onto her own shoulders for not being able to fight her two captors off, for losing their child because of that self-perceived – and entirely inaccurate – weakness. Yes, perhaps it would have been better for her – for _both_ of them – if she’d been more responsible when it came to taking her pills, but he’d been just as culpable as she had that night.

Sherlock had known about Molly's lax habits well before the night before he left for Europe, but at that moment, the moment he’d realized he wanted to make love to her – not simply engage in sex or work off physical stress and frustrations, but truly make love to her – he hadn’t cared.

They’d both acted like inexperienced teenagers when they knew better – yet Molly still only blamed herself. 

Her sobs had eased somewhat while he lost himself in musing on the recent past they'd shared. A single night, but with such far-reaching consequences.

Not that consequences were on either of their minds at the time, of course...

ooooOOOoooo

“Just...just promise me you'll be careful, all right?”

He sighed. “Molly...”

She reacted with a nervous laugh, thinly disguising the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm her ever since he'd explained – in the broadest possible outlines – his next move in the chess game his life had become since jumping off the roof at Bart's. “I know. I shouldn't worry...except I can't stop, Sherlock. You're so close to finishing this all now, and if I – if we – lost you for real, it would be so much harder to bear.”

He'd turned to his knapsack, reaching down to put his latest set of identification – false passport, French driver's ID, various club memberships, all under the pseudonym “Nils Sigerson” – into it when Molly fell silent with a gasp. As she realized how much she'd given away in that tangle of words. 

Her next words came in a rush, in the obvious hope that he hadn't noticed her accidental foray into the hated realm of “sentiment.”

“I mean...of course everyone already thinks you're dead, but if they did find out you'd been alive and then ended up dead after all, it would be so much worse, wouldn't it? For them. For all of...”

As Molly continued to babble on, to make it ever clearer how deeply her feelings for him ran even as she attempted to cover up those feelings, Sherlock found himself in the curious position of fighting his own feelings – his desire for her to shut up, to stop trying to hide what they both knew to be true. To stop putting him ahead of herself, the way she'd always done and continued to do now, well past the point when anyone else – short of John Watson or possibly Mrs. Hudson – would have given up on him.

For the first time in his adult, non-drug using life, Sherlock Holmes allowed his emotions to override his logic. Allowed himself to feel rather than to think.

“Molly,” he said, his voice rough, deeper than normal as he struggled to find the right way to convey how much he appreciated everything she'd done for him, everything she continued to do for him – and how sorry he was for making her feel she had to stifle her natural tendencies in front of him.

Words weren't enough. Even as she fell silent, staring at him through rapidly-blinking brown eyes, waiting for whatever reprimand she clearly expected him to give, he knew words would never be enough.

He needed to show her.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss, his lips soft on hers as he let her see and feel what he wanted to give her, what he wanted to receive from her in return. He remained hesitant out of deference to her own feelings; if she wanted to pull back, to stop this before it went any further, he would accede to her wishes having made his own feelings, he hoped, quite clear.

She didn't push him away, or pull away from where his lips still rested against hers, his hand resting lightly on her hip. Her own hands, which had been twisting nervously together as she fell silent, landed on his shoulders, clenching tightly into the fabric of his loose t-shirt, fingers digging into his shoulders even as she sighed, opening her mouth beneath his as she encouraged him without words to deepen the kiss.

It wasn't gentle, that second kiss; this was no time for gentleness, for tender words or expressions of love, even if he knew for sure that was the emotion he felt for her. It was certainly how she felt about him, and knowing that filled an empty space he was just coming to realize was inside of him. Not the empty space where his friendships with John and Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson were gaping, aching to be filled by his return to their lives and theirs to his, but a separate hole that was uniquely Molly-shaped, to be filled by no one else but her.

She moaned as his lips crushed against hers, as he pulled her tight, so tight against his body, needing to feel her as close as possible, and for her to feel him. Words were inadequate to the moment, time was pressing, and he urged her to understand what he needed from her – what he was offering her in return for the selfless love she felt for him. She would literally do anything for him, he understood that so well now, and he wanted her to know that he would do the same for her. 

And his emotions and feelings and yes, sentiment, were urging him to do one thing. Not out of obligation or even friendship, but because...because...

His intellect balked against giving a name to the emotion sweeping over him. He would decide what, if anything, to call it later. After.

Molly continued to deepen the kiss, coaxing his tongue to enter her mouth by shyly sliding hers along his, her fingers desperately clutching his hair, pressing into his scalp, one leg lifting as if of its own accord to hook against his thighs and haul their hips and groins closer together. His erection was burning against his own skin, and he reached down to wrench at her trouser button and zip in order to remove at least one of the ridiculous amounts of layers keeping them apart.

Clever, clever Molly was right there with him, her fingers doing battle with the fastenings to his blue jeans, tugging the grungy t-shirt out of his waistline and pushing it up his chest. She'd dropped her leg to the floor and he begrudged the sudden separation even as he murmured approving noises for her initiative against her mouth. The shirt was over his head and dropped to the floor, her blouse swiftly following, minus a few buttons in their joint impatience to be rid of their clothing.

Molly's lips were pressed against his chest, his neck, her tongue and teeth licking and nipping as he struggled out of the tight-fitting jeans, cursing them every second they delayed him from his goal. Molly's own trousers were already on the floor, the loose khakis sliding from her hips and down to her ankles before he'd even gotten his to his knees. His next persona was going to wear nothing but baggy trousers, he vowed silently, even as Molly finally took pity on him and knelt to tug his jeans off. Thank God neither of them was wearing shoes; it would have been one too many impediments and would have set him to cursing like Lestrade at the end of a case gone wrong.

The bedroom was too far away, down a hall and past the much more convenient sofa – oversized, overstuffed, far too large for the flat's small sitting room but the only piece of her father's furniture she'd elected to keep after he passed away four years previous. Sherlock doubted the man would have approved of how it was about to be used, but if Molly was worried about such things she was doing an admirable job of keeping it to herself as she allowed him to maneuver her backwards until her naked body was pressed into its warm blue depths – and Sherlock's body was pressed against hers. Flesh against flesh, the way his body had been craving ever since he'd returned to her flat and was finally allowing himself to understand.

Molly's fingers were wrapped around his curls once again, tugging his head down for another searing kiss, her tongue no longer shy but demanding, encouraging, not so much sliding against his as wrestling it into submission.

Hah. Chance would be a fine thing. Sherlock Holmes submitted to no one, not even someone as delightfully soft and warm as Molly Hooper was proving to be. He pulled his mouth away from hers, ignoring her whimper of protest as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck. Protesting whimper became approving murmur as he licked and nipped his way to the juncture of throat and neck, pausing there to suck a red mark into her skin. If he were still a living man and not a ghost in her bed – on her sofa, but the idea was the same – he would mark her throat from ears to collarbone. However, Molly Hooper was not known to be dating anyone and was equally not known for casual flings and so the evidence of his possession of her would have to be in a place well hidden by her usual work clothing.

His tongue was put to further use as he slid down the smooth length of her body – so tiny, yet so full of alluring mysteries at this moment, as if she were so much larger when naked beneath his bare skin than when fully clothed. Not that he would express such an idea to her; even he knew that a woman never wanted to hear that she appeared larger than she actually was. John would approve this new insight; perhaps he would share it with him when...

Not now. Not the right time at all. John had no place in his mind at this moment, not with Molly moaning and writhing beneath his touch, murmuring her appreciation for the way his lips and tongue lingered on her breasts, the way his hands brushed across her hips and thighs, tugging them just the slightest bit apart as he brought his head down to her sex. 

He breathed in the scent of her, purely female, raw and sour and as intoxicating as the finest wine. Headier than the first hit of cocaine during his drug-using days. He could become addicted to this, to her, and perhaps he would allow himself to feed that addiction when – if – he returned from this latest, possibly last, leg of his journey back to the world of the living.

In the meantime, this taste would have to be enough to carry him through. His tongue darted out hesitantly; guided by her hands on his head he found himself in the position that seemed to maximize her pleasure as he slid two fingers deep into her slick wetness, moving slowly at first but rapidly gaining speed as his tongue attacked her clit, aggressive strokes that quickly brought her to the edge and plunging over it.

While she was still bucking her hips against his face, his hands still grasping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, he felt his own erection throbbing, reminding him that he had needs this night as well. 

Needs that only Molly could satisfy.

He pulled his head away as her frantic movements stilled, as her hips and buttocks and lower back dropped back to the sofa cushion, as her moans and shrill keens of pleasure turned to panting, gasping breaths. He reached up almost automatically to feel her pulse; rapid, a bird's beat beneath his thumb. He smiled, first to himself, then to her as he pulled himself up to rest against her sweating, overheated body, his arms wrapping themselves around her, one leg resting between hers, the other half off the sofa.

She stroked her hands through his hair again, a gesture he intuited as being one she'd longed to make for many years now, possibly since first making his acquaintance. It was soothing and arousing at the same time and this tiny pause between pleasing her and pounding himself into her the way his body insisted it wanted to was. Now. Over. 

He kissed her again, tongue thrusting as he guided himself between her legs, raising her knee so her foot rested precariously on the edge of the sofa beneath his leg, pressing the head of his cock against her slick entrance. There was a single moment of hesitation, where his mind tried to crowd itself full of concerns and worries and even a hint of panic over crossing a boundary he'd never allowed himself to even approach before, but he shoved it all aside. All of it – concerns for the future and preservation of his vaunted intellect and anything else that tried to clamor for his attention – forcing himself to focus on the moment at hand, the woman beneath him and how very, very keen his body was to join with hers.

The same sorts of thoughts must have crossed her mind as well; her expression showed a fleeting moment of panic and then determination, as if now that she had him she would risk anything to keep him exactly where he was. He didn't need to deduce anything, in that moment of mutual recognition.

Because he wanted the exact same thing she did. The hesitation passed, and he plunged deep within her welcoming wetness, pulling moan after moan from her throat as he found himself tugging on her hair, sucking at the mark he'd already made on her throat, darkening it, nipping at it with his teeth as their bodies synchronized into a thrust and give pattern that yielded higher and higher levels of pleasure. 

He felt her orgasm, felt the interior muscles clenching and spasming around his shaft and that was enough to bring him over the edge of the precipice with her, spiraling out of control and landing with a crash that left them limp and exhausted and utterly satisfied. 

ooooOOOoooo

That moment had unerringly lead to this one, the first link in a chain that could only be properly viewed in hindsight.

Had he told her how much he regretted being the one responsible for putting her this position?

Had he ever truly apologized to her?

No. Of course he hadn't; he was Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes didn't do apologies, didn't do regrets. Except, of course, he did. He'd apologized to her for essentially humiliating her at that long-ago Christmas party, kissed her on the cheek and allowed her – along with the gathered guests, John and Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson and whatever boring date John had brought along – to see that he was truly sorry.

“Molly,” he said, his voice a low rumble, as soothing as he could manage as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. When had he landed in that position, when had she nestled herself so trustingly into his embrace that he was practically curled around her? And when, he thought with a vague feeling of unease, had comforting her become such a comfort to himself as well?

“It's all right, Sherlock,” she interrupted him before he could do more than say her name. She turned her head, craned her neck in order to meet his eyes. “It's not your fault.”

He pulled his head back from hers swiftly enough to cause a slight twinge in his neck, his eyes meeting hers and filled with a combination of fury and disbelief. “Not my...Molly, it's _all_ my fault,” he half-shouted, grasping her wrists and fighting the urge to shake some sense into her. “All of it.” 

She shook her head and gazed up at him from the small distance now separating them, tears once again pooling in her eyes. “It's not your fault Jim Moriarty is a psychopath,” she shot back, and part of his mind rejoiced at the return of some spark of energy showing itself in her voice and eyes as she argued with him. “It's not your fault I wasn't...that I forgot...”

“Molly, it was as much my fault as yours that we had sex without adequate protection that night,” he replied, modulating his voice once again, remembering how fragile her mental state still was. She didn't need him shouting at her, especially when he was only trying to prove to her that she had no reason to blame herself for anything that had happened to her. “I knew of your tendency to forget to take your pills. I knew it, and I ignored it because I...” He stopped, realizing he was giving too much away, but she wouldn't allow it.

She'd stopped crying, was gazing at him through wide eyes, lifting one hand to rest gently on his fist – when had he fisted his hands? Both of them were curled by his sides, fingers digging into palms. “Because you what?” she asked softly. “Please, Sherlock. Tell me. Because you what?”

“Because I...wanted you,” he confessed. Why was it so hard to admit to something they both knew? “Because I'd wanted you and needed you for a long time before that night.”

oOo

He wanted her. He wanted her and he was admitting it to her, saying it out loud, what he'd somehow never managed to do the night they spent together. Molly felt her heart lightening for the first time in a long, long time, the pain inside her heart easing just a touch. She still had so far to go before she could count herself even half-way recovered from the still-raw trauma she'd undergone, from the loss of a child she knew she'd have loved and cherished – already did, point of fact – but Sherlock was helping her even though it was obvious he had no idea he was doing so.

She would have to make it clear to him, but only after she coaxed the truth out of him. The truth she'd finally come to believe, but still needed to hear. Yes, she was being selfish and needy, but for once in her life Molly was allowing her own wants and needs to come first. She reached with her free hand and stroked the side of his cheek, feeling somewhat forward as she did so – Sherlock didn't normally like to be touched, but since he was holding her in his arms, he could hardly object to further closeness, could he?

She held her breath and waited to see what he would do, sighing in relief when he allowed the contact, even encouraged it by turning his head so that her fingers pressed lightly against the corner of his mouth. She wondered if he would take that next step and actually press a kiss to her hand, but didn't hold her breath. They'd shared a night and made a child together, but everything that had happened in between then and now had destroyed any forward momentum, any progress, and there was only one way she was going to unstall them. And that was by asking a question Sherlock might not ever be able to answer.

“Just 'wanted' me, Sherlock?” she asked softly. “Just 'needed' me? Is that all it was? It's...it's all right, if it was,” she added, the old habit of second-guessing herself eroding her new-found resolution. “I mean, if that night was just...”

He'd lifted his head from her hand and met her eyes as she stammered and blushed her way through that last bit, but what silenced her wasn't anything he said or any inability of hers to read his expression.

What silenced her was nothing short of a miracle.

The gentle touch of his lips on hers, the feeling of his hand on her cheek, his arm curled around her shoulder as he shifted her in his hold, bringing her closer to him.

Sherlock was kissing her. What was more, she was kissing him back, for once not thinking about the horrible things that had happened to her over the past two months, not worrying about whose fault it was or what she could have done to prevent it – or even, for a few, blessed moments, grieving their lost child.

No, all she was doing was quietly reveling in what Sherlock was trying to show her, to tell her without words.

_You've always counted and I've always trusted you._

“Oh, Sherlock,” she whispered when the kiss ended, her hand covering his where it rested on her shoulder. “I love you, too.”

Then the tears began to fall, and she was helpless to stop them. “I'm sorry,” she gasped out, trying to disentangle herself from his embrace. God, couldn't she get through five minutes without falling apart? She'd just told him she loved him, what must he think of her right now?

“Molly, stop, please,” Sherlock said, sounding a bit desperate – and why shouldn't he? He was dealing with a crazy woman, a woman who'd brought so much pain on them both and couldn't keep her despised emotions under control...

“Sherlock, please, just...go see what you can find about...that,” she said, waving weakly at the black leather case sitting so innocuously on the edge of the dresser. “Research, deduce, just let me...leave me...”

“Never.” The word was snapped out, almost harshly, but the look in Sherlock's eyes was desperate bordering on wild rather than any kind of angry, serving to bring Molly's own incipient hysteria back under control. She'd managed to pull herself half off his lap, but his hands on her arms held her in place almost incidentally; the look in his eyes was more than enough to keep her from moving further away. “Molly, you're right, I should leave you. I should let you go, get back to the life you had before I breezed into the morgue at St. Bart's and pretended to flirt with you in order to gain access to the Path lab and body parts I had no right to.”

That last bit almost startled a smile out of her; she hadn't thought he'd ever own up to his atrocious behavior over the first few years of their coexistence. 

“I should do all that and more,” he continued, speaking in a much quieter tone of voice as he continued to hold her gaze with his. “But I can't. Molly, I've always believed sentiment was a trap, a drain on my mental resources, something I could easily do without. But now I have come to understand that I was wrong. Sentiment doesn't have to make you weak; it can give you strength as well.” He fell silent, and something in his eyes warned Molly; she braced herself for whatever he was about to say. “Molly, I'm so sorry that we lost our child. It hurts me, just as I know it hurts you. If I could do anything to change the events of the past few months, I would do so – everything except conceiving that child, no matter the eventual outcome.”

Molly's heart was beating so quickly she was certain she was about to faint. This was the first time Sherlock had shared his feelings for the baby she'd lost – no, the baby _they'd_ lost, she silently corrected herself.

It helped. God, it helped, knowing that he mourned their child as much as she did. It helped knowing that, even more than his almost-but-not-quite confession of love moments earlier. She threw herself back into his arms and allowed the tears to fall. And if the hair on the top of her head, where his cheek rested, was damp afterwards, she wasn't about to point it out to him or anybody else.


	7. Moving Out

Two weeks to the day after her release from hospital, Molly declared herself ready to return to her flat.

Not that she particularly wanted to leave, not after things had turned in such a promising direction both in her relationship with Sherlock and her own emotional stability, but she needed to go home sometime. Her therapist had been gently pressing her on it, reminding her that, although her previous therapist (about whom Molly had spent a great deal of her first session with Dr. Flannigan venting) had been wrong to accuse Molly of leaning too heavily on her friends for support, she was correct in believing that Molly did need to stand on her own at some point. The way she had in the past, and needed to relearn how to do in the future.

Well, as far as Molly was concerned, the future was now. Yes, Moriarty and Moran were still out there somewhere; yes, she was still going to have private security provided by Mycroft Holmes since DI Lestrade had been forced by his superiors to withdraw police protection from her; nonetheless, it was time.

Besides, she missed her flat. She missed sleeping in her own bed, being able to putter around in her nightclothes if she wanted to – and she missed her neighbor, Mrs. Lynderson. The older woman had come round for a couple of visits, but it wasn’t the same as seeing her every evening, fussing with her petunias in their white-painted window boxes, or being invited in for a cuppa after a long day at work.

She missed work as well, but had been convinced to wait another two weeks before returning to St. Bart’s. Someone – she suspected Mycroft Holmes although there was absolutely no proof behind her belief and she couldn’t bring herself to ask Sherlock about it – had ensured that she still had a position to come back to, which was a relief on so many levels she could hardly sort them out. 

She’d put a few pounds back on, her appetite returning at least half-way to normal the day Sherlock kissed her and confessed to feeling the loss of their child. Even Moriarty’s hateful “gift” hadn’t been able to drop her back into the depths of despair, the way he no doubt wanted it to, not after that wonderful, tender and heartbreaking moment between herself and the consulting detective.

Said gift had, as predicted by said consulting detective, yielded up no further clues save one: a small smudge of machine oil smudged across the bottom of the glass vial holding the heroin she’d been mocked and tempted with. Sherlock’s analysis had led him to a small machine shop in the northern part of London, barely within the city limits, which in turn had led him to some place in Wales. He and John had spent three days there, chasing down Moriarty and apparently only missing catching him by minutes.

Those three days had been terrifying for her; not because she feared for her own safety, but because she couldn’t stop picturing John or Sherlock being gunned down or tortured by Moriarty or his pet thug, Moran. The nightmares she had while they were gone were just as bad, and she’d finally given up on getting more than a few hours sleep at a time when they finally returned, gloomy and disappointed and – in Sherlock’s case – murderously furious at the merry chase on which they’d been led.

Because of course the machine oil – a very precise blend of something or other Molly couldn’t remember the name of five seconds after Sherlock told it to her – had been left deliberately. Moriarty was toying with them, daring Sherlock to find him and dancing away at the last minute, no doubt laughing that manic laugh of his the entire time.

She shivered as her thoughts circled back, the way they inevitably did, to how he’d laughed at her as she plead for him not to hurt her that first day. She didn’t actually think Moriarty had any interest in her now that he’d reengaged Sherlock in his sick, twisted games, but there was only hollow comfort to be found in the thought. He’d used her again, the way he’d used her the first time to get close enough to Sherlock to taunt him, not caring how pretending to be romantically interested in her had bruised her heart. 

Just as he didn’t care how callously he’d used her body. Although Sherlock had never said so, Molly was convinced that Moriarty knew she’d been pregnant all along. That he’d hoped to cause her to miscarry, a belief that blinded her with grief and rage at unexpected moments even two weeks after her body had recovered from that particular pain.

She could even get pregnant again, she’d been informed by Dr. Sawyer, who was overseeing her recovery. She’d seemed hesitant to bring it up, until Molly point-blank asked about it.

“You’re making a remarkable recovery, Molly, especially now that you’re eating properly once again,” Sarah had said in the comforting, friendly manner she had. “The drugs are completely out of your system, and you’ve come through withdrawal about as well as could be expected, under the circumstances.”

“Yes, but that’s not what I asked,” Molly had retorted, feeling particularly brittle and vulnerable the way she always did after a pelvic exam. “I asked if I could get pregnant again. There’s no…permanent damage, is there?”

She’d been terrified of the answer, positive that was why Dr. Sawyer was hesitating, and relieved beyond belief when the other woman shook her head and reached out to give Molly’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “No, no permanent damage,” she said. “I’m sorry, I should have realized you’d be worried about something like that. I just…I know how difficult this has been for you emotionally as well as physically. I worry that you’ll rush into something your body may be ready for, but your mind might not.”

Molly’s response had been a brisk nod and a promise not to do any such thing. She even managed not to cry until she and her friend Mary were in the back of the cab on the return journey to Baker Street.

She could easily see why Sarah had been concerned for her mental equilibrium; now that she knew she could have another baby any time she wanted, it was almost all she thought about. She didn’t confide that fact to anyone but her therapist, and then only because he pressed her about it when it became clear she had something on her mind. It was probably for the best that her appointment with him had been the morning after she'd seen Dr. Sawyer, else she might have had time to try and bury her emotions, put off the admission that the idea of having another baby filled her with a sort of blind joy that she knew, deep down, couldn’t be healthy.

Not just having any baby, of course, but having Sherlock’s baby in particular. A second chance for the two of them to produce a new life, one untainted by Moriarty and Moran.

She wasn’t so far gone, however, as to try and seduce Sherlock like some soap vixen; not so obsessed with the idea that she was willing to bring a child into the world while those two were still running around loose.

Besides, she had to constantly remind herself, just because Sherlock grieved their accidental child's death just as much as she did didn't mean he wanted to try and have another one with her. And even if he did, they'd only just reached a sort of understanding that might eventually become an actual relationship – someday, perhaps, in a future that no longer included a direct threat to their lives at the hands of a madman.

Well. Considering Sherlock's line of work, the likelihood that another madman might pop up in his life again was higher than it was for most people, but that was something they would deal with when and if it ever happened. Right now, it was Moriarty Sherlock was determined to hunt down and punish for what he'd done to Molly. To them both.

She felt a bit conflicted about that...not about Sherlock dealing justice or punishment or vengeance or whatever word you wanted to use out to the men who had done so much damage to her, but about how _unconflicted_ she felt at the thought of them getting what they deserved. Shouldn't she feel guilty about wishing pain and death on another living being, let alone on two of them? Shouldn't she be begging Sherlock to let the police handle it?

Shouldn't she _not_ be quietly reveling in the idea of Moriarty and Moran getting exactly what they deserved?

She hadn't broached that particular subject with Dr. Flannigan yet, but knew it would inevitably come up. Especially if Sherlock found the two fugitives before the police. Because it was socially acceptable to be glad when wrongdoers – no, strike that, too tame: _evil_ doers – were brought to justice. No one would condemn her for being pleased if the two men spent the rest of their miserable lives behind bars...but there were many who would feel she was being uncomfortably bloodthirsty if she rejoiced in their slow, painful deaths.

Fortunately for her peace of mind, the people closest to her weren't likely to do anything but share her feelings, from Mary to John to Greg to Mrs. Hudson – and most especially Sherlock.

He'd even allowed himself to be put into his brother Mycroft's debt, promising to investigate any number of government-sanctioned cases as soon as he'd brought down his enemies. Molly would have liked to have been the proverbial fly on the wall for _that_ conversation, which John had recounted to her with a tone somewhere between bemusement and awe.

She'd ventured out of the flat several times in the past several days without anyone accompanying her – well, anyone but the bodyguards Sherlock insisted on having his brother post. Mary had been particularly encouraging the first time Molly rather timidly asked if she'd mind not taking her to her appointments any more. “God, Molls, are you kidding?” she'd said when her friend started to apologize. “Of course I don't mind! I think it's great!”

She also, Molly had been noticing but not saying anything about, seemed to think a certain temporary flat-mate of Molly's was great – John, to be precise. She'd caught the two of them semi-flirting more than once since he and Sherlock had returned from Wales, always rather self-consciously stopping as soon as she stepped into the room. She hoped her return to her own flat would make things easier for the two of them if they were seriously interested in one another.

She'd ask Mary, she decided, after she'd spent at least a couple of nights sleeping in her own bed, in her own flat, with no one for company but Toby. If she could manage that much, she knew she'd be able to keep going from there.

If, on the other hand, she ended up running right back to the relative safety of Baker Street....well, that would be an entirely different kettle of fish.

_No, stop_ , she ordered herself testily as she finished folding the last of her clothes up and placed them into her suitcase. The one Sherlock had retrieved from her flat for her just yesterday. _Like your Dad used to say don't go borrowing trouble, Molly Elizabeth Hooper._

She would be just fine. Well, maybe not fine, but she would manage. This was a first step; once she took it, the next one would be easier, the one after that easier still. Yes, she would likely backslide a bit now and then – two steps forward, one steps back as the saying went – but she was determined to take her life back and no one was going to stand in her way.

Not even herself.

oOo

Molly was leaving. Today. Now. She'd already packed her meager belongings, placed Toby in his carrier (he was meowing as piteously as if she'd dipped his paws in hot asphalt) and was in the process of donning her coat and making her good-byes.

Sherlock didn't want her to leave.

He didn't tell her that, of course. The therapist said it was time, Molly herself said it was time – so why, then, did he feel so hollow at the thought of her no longer occupying his bedroom?

It wasn't as if she were disappearing from his life, simply moving out of his flat and back into her own. Taking up her life again, the life that had been so cruelly interrupted by his enemies – and by extension, himself. In two weeks' time she would return to St. Barts; he would see her in the morgue and the Path lab and the hospital corridors. If the current leads he was investigating turned out as he hoped they would, by then she would also have the satisfaction of knowing that Moriarty and Moran were safely behind bars.

Or dead. He would gladly accept either solution. Anything would be better than this current state of paralysis in which he found himself.

He was seated on the sofa, hands steepled in front of his face, but he wasn't in his mind palace, he wasn't even lost in thought. No, he was watching every move Molly made as she turned to kiss John on the cheek and hug him, thanking him for letting her stay and for everything he'd done for her.

Everything _he'd_ done. Hah! As if John was the one to find her, to bring her to the hospital, to ask her to stay with them...

He stopped before he allowed his discomfort with Molly's leave-taking to escalate into misplaced anger against his best friend. He didn't need a therapist to tell him about transference, thank you very much. This reaction, at least, he could easily identify, even as he still tried to keep himself from admitting to the reason behind the reaction.

He didn't want Molly to go because he...wanted her to stay.

And not just during her recovery.

It was an alarming discovery to make; he'd always been independent, had never needed anyone before – or at least, so he'd told himself, over and over again until he actually began to believe it. Then John Watson had come into his life and he'd learned how barren and empty that life had been. Even the work, which he'd insisted was all that he needed, gained an extra spark once John started assisting him. 

Molly had always been a part of that life; she'd been working at St. Bart's for as long as Sherlock had been assisting Lestrade, although she hadn't always been the pathologist on duty, especially during those early days. When had she become the one he most relied upon for assistance, and not simply because he could flatter or bully her into providing unauthorized body parts for him to use in his experiments?

When, exactly had she begun to count? Yes, he'd always trusted her, as he'd told her that memorable night before his fall from the roof, but when had that trust evolved into something that extended beyond the workplace, beyond her quiet competence as a pathologist?

When had she become a friend?

When, exactly, had he fallen in love with her?

That thought brought him abruptly to his feet, anxious for something – anything – to distract himself with. “When are you going to ask Molly's friend out, John? I'm sure she's just waiting for you to make the first move,” he blurted out – just as Mary opened the door to the flat, Mrs. Hudson hard on her heels.

The smiles on both women's faces vanished as everyone – Molly and John included – turned to stare at him. “Perfect timing as always, Sherlock,” John finally said, face turning brick red as he reached down to pick up Molly's suitcase. “Sorry about that, Mary, I think you've seen by now that Sherlock has the tact of two-year-old who wants to know why Mummy was kissing the mailman – and asks Daddy.”

Mary snorted and rolled her eyes. “No worries. You forget, I saw him in action in the hospital well before all this mess started.” She gave Molly a smile and squeezed her arm in welcome. “You two are amazingly patient people to have put up with him for so long without strangling him.” She cast a dark look Sherlock's way. “I know I've been tempted at time or two in the past.” The smile returned. “But I'd say he's more than made up for it since he returned from the dead.” She gave Molly a sideways hug. “Hasn't he, Molls?”

Molly returned the hug, eyes lowered and cheeks flushing red with sudden embarrassment. Why did no one ever remember how little she enjoyed being the center of attention, Sherlock found himself wondering in irritation. “He's right, though,” Molly said, surprising them all as she locked her gaze on John's face. “You really do need to just ask her out. Something tells me she'll say yes. Isn't that right, Mary?”

It was the other woman's turn to blush, while Mrs. Hudson chuckled indulgently from her position in the doorway. “Whether the answer is yes or no, dear, I do believe they've the right to do the asking and the answering without us as an audience.” She stepped into the hall. “Why don't you go flag down a cab, John, and perhaps Mary can keep you company? I'll call up when it gets here,” she added, smiling at Molly before coming over to give the younger woman a motherly hug. “It's been wonderful having you here, my dear, even under such trying circumstances. Do come round once in a while for a visit, will you?”

Molly nodded while Sherlock remained standing in front of the sofa, hands twitching by his sides for lack of something constructive to do. He shoved them into his pockets as Mrs. Hudson shooed John and Mary down the stairs, closing the door behind her, all but a crack. Just enough for them to hear her calling when the taxi arrived, but not so much that she would be able to hear whatever they might have to say to one another.

She'd just masterfully staged a private moment between the two of them, and Sherlock had absolutely no idea what to do with it.

oOo

Molly stood staring at the mostly closed door to Sherlock and John's flat before slowly turning to face the room's only other occupant at the moment.

What the hell had just happened? One minute she'd been making her good-byes, determined not to draw things out or make anyone uncomfortable, the next Sherlock was blurting out things about John and Mary and suddenly Mary was right there and Mrs. Hudson and Molly found herself doing some blurting of her own and then...

Then she was alone. With Sherlock.

They hadn't been alone like this since the day Moriarty sent the syringe case in the post.

Sherlock seemed as uncomfortable as she was, hands thrust deeply into his trouser pockets, standing awkwardly in front of the sofa, eyes darting around the room, looking at anything but her.

Well. Apparently she was going to have to be the one to approach him this time. Fair was fair; he'd done beautifully since this whole sordid mess began, being there for her in too many ways to count. Time to make this easier on him. “Thank you.”

That caught his attention; his head stopped bobbing around, his gaze met hers and his expression went from uncomfortable to confused. “Thank you?” he echoed, squinting at her doubtfully. “Whatever for?”

She crossed the sitting room and stopped directly in front of him. Reaching out, she took his hand in both of hers and squeezed it, a genuine smile on her lips as she said: “For everything.”

He shook his head, and when she made to let go of his hand, he caught her fingers and brought them up to his lips for a tender kiss. “No, Molly, don't ever thank me for getting you into this situation. But I do wish you weren't going,” he added with a petulant frown. “I know you need to but I'll miss having you nearby.”

Her smile broadened at his return to normalcy, all awkwardness erased by that confession. “I'll miss you, too,” she admitted. “But Dr. Flannigan is right, I need to start sorting my life out again. And part of that is moving back home.”

“This could be your home.”

That last bit came out in a rush; Sherlock looked for a moment as startled by his words as Molly felt, but then his chin came up into its most stubborn set and she realized he meant them. “When you've gotten...when you're feeling...Damn!” he exploded, running agitated fingers through his hair and staring at her as if it was her fault he didn't know what to say. 

Which, she supposed, feeling more than a bit dazed herself, it was. “Sherlock, are you asking me to move in with you?” she somehow found the strength to ask.

He tucked his chin down and folded his arms across his chest, shifting from foot to foot like a nervous child as he said, his voice low, “Yes.”

“Why?”

His head jerked up and his eyes met her troubled gaze. His own narrowed in response to whatever he was reading from her expression and body language. “You think I'm offering out of guilt,” he almost – but not quite – accused.

She nodded unhappily. “Sherlock, I know you care for me, that you did even before all this,” she waved a hand vaguely in the air, “but right now you're feeling guilty for what happened to me and our...our baby,” she finished in a near whisper, her head dropping down as her own guilt and sorrow once again threatened to overwhelm her.

Cool fingertips under her chin, tracing the edge of her cheek, brought her face back up to meet his firm gaze. “I hate what happened to you and our baby, Molly,” he agreed. “But I'm not asking you to move in with me out of guilt or even concern for your safety, as I can clearly see you are about to offer up as another possible motive.” His lips twitched in annoyance. “Kindly do me the courtesy of allowing me to interpret my own feelings, as I do for you.”

She nodded, unable to speak, and he gave a sharp nod of his own in response. “Good. Now. When you leave today, I want you to think about what I've said to you. I asked you to move in with me, and I didn't ask out of guilt or fear or even because I think it's what _you_ want. I asked because it's what _I_ want. Are we clear?”

She nodded again, a smile trembling on her lips. “As crystal,” she replied, pleased that her voice held only the slightest hint of a quaver. At least the tears that were gathering behind her eyes were happy ones this time. “And I promise, I'll think about it. And after I've been back at work for a full week, I'll give you my answer.”

His answering grin was cheeky as he pulled her into his arms for a warm embrace. She had no fear of being touched by him, being held by him; his arms made her feel safer than anywhere else in the world. “Oh, we already know what your answer will be,” he said as she rested her cheek on his chest, her arms warm around his waist even as his settled around her shoulders. “I am, however, willing to wait until you feel you've satisfied your therapist's requirements before returning here to live.”

For the first time in nearly four months, Molly Hooper threw back her head and laughed out loud.


	8. Lunch Break

**Three Weeks Later**

Sherlock paused just outside the doors to the St. Bart's morgue, peering through one small oval window while resting one hand on the door.

John Watson, who had been half-running to catch up with his friend’s long strides, came to a halt behind him. “Sherlock? Why are you spying on Molly through the window?” he asked when he’d caught his breath, his voice laced with humor.

His friend didn't bother turning around as he answered in a low voice: “I'm not spying on her, John. I'm merely...ascertaining how much time she needs to complete the autopsy she's performing. You're always prodding me to think more of others, so kindly do me a favor and accept that I’m doing as you asked for once.”

“You mean let you keep mooning after her,” John corrected him, deeply enjoying the chance to tease his friend a bit after all the horror of the last several months...no, longer than that; to be able to chuff him again after his eighteen month absence on top of the recent horrors they'd all undergone was positively brilliant.

The only dark blot on the horizon was their inability to lay hands on either Jim Moriarty or his brutish sidekick, Sebastian Moran. Molly had been free from their clutches for six weeks now, and it had been over a month since Moriarty had sent so much as a taunting text.

John knew it was merely the calm before the storm, but he'd be damned if he gave over enjoying it in spite of knowing it was little more than a temporary reprieve. When the criminal mastermind decided to show himself again, to take up the twisted game he seemed to be forever forcing Sherlock to play, he would find John Watson suitably grim and ready for whatever he chose to throw at them.

But that day was not today. No, today was a day for taking the piss and seeing just how much ribbing Sherlock could take.

Which, as it turned out, was not very much. He turned to face John finally, scowling down from his superior height. “I do not 'moon' after anyone, John,” he snapped. “Observing Molly at work hardly falls under that ridiculous description.”

“It does when you're lingering outside the doors to the morgue and watching her instead of just stalking in all dramatically like you usually do.” John continued to grin at his friend, completely unintimidated by either the height difference or the irritated scowl Sherlock now had plastered to his face.

“I don’t 'stalk,' either,” Sherlock muttered, folding his arms across his chest, his scowl looking distinctly petulant now. “Honestly, John, you make me sound like some amateur theatrics villain…”

“Is something wrong out there?”

While the two men had been arguing, one of the swinging doors had been pushed open, and Molly was peering out at them with a concerned expression on her face. She’d shoved the protective face shield up so that it hovered above her head like some blood-spattered, oblong halo; the apron and gloves she wore also showed signs of the autopsy she’d been conducting, and John was very glad he had a strong stomach and medical training, since the scalpel in her left hand looked very much like it had been used to dig around inside the corpse’s brain. She was holding the door open with her shoulder, careful not to get any bodily fluids on it.

“Sherlock was just admiring your work from afar,” John replied, easing the obvious concern she was feeling. She must have heard their voices or perhaps seen Sherlock peering in at her. John’s good humor faded a bit as he realized she must have been worried that something had happened, but before he could reassure her, Sherlock broke in.

“I was waiting for you to finish up with Mr. Lebowski so we could take you to lunch,” he corrected John, who blithely ignored his glare and simply grinned back at him. “Do hurry, Molly, before John finds some other idiotic method of expressing his current good humor.”

Molly's gaze swung from Sherlock to John. “Something special about lunch today, John?” she asked, eyes wide and innocent but with a sparkle to them that told John she already knew.

He and Molly's friend Mary – Mary Patrice Morstan – had been dating for exactly two weeks today, and she was going to be joining them. It was meant to be a surprise, but John should have known that Molly would already know about it. Before he could confirm her question, however, Sherlock butted in.

Sherlock huffed impatiently. “Yes, Nurse Morstan will be joining us for lunch and it's all very lovely and please, Molly, can you finish up the autopsy so we can leave? I know you only have to sew up Mr. Lebowski and return him to his drawer, do get on with it.”

There was a distinct whine in Sherlock's voice as he finished speaking, but John knew it wasn't because he was actually impatient to go to lunch – their first lunch as a foursome, as two couples on something of a double-date – but because today Molly had promised to let him know if she would move in with them. 

Her response to his increasingly testy tone was not to stammer or blush or make excuses, but to simply roll her eyes before ducking back into the room to complete her work. She offered John a quick wink and a smile, which he returned before she vanished from view.

It was good, the changes in Molly since she'd moved back to her flat and returned to work. There were still days when she could barely force herself to get out of bed, but there were also days like this, where she not only seemed like her old, cheerful self, but seemed to have blossomed from the shy, stammering pathologist into a much more confident butterfly.

He'd never say it to Sherlock's face, but he knew it wasn't just the therapist and being back in her old routine that had helped. It was Sherlock's change in attitude toward her, both before his fake suicide and, more importantly, how he'd acted toward her since finding her on that filthy street corner three weeks ago.

The Sherlock Holmes he'd first met would never have been able to ask Molly Hooper to live with him, for example.

On the other hand, he hadn't changed into a completely different person, John thought wryly. For one thing, Sherlock hadn't consulted him about Molly moving in; if it wasn't for her having talked the decision over with Mary, and Mary passing the intel onto John during one of the many private conversations they'd shared over the past few weeks, he might still be in the dark.

He didn't take it personally, even though having a third person in the flat would impact him as well as Sherlock. At least he'd thought to clear it with Mrs. Hudson first; John had felt her out as soon as Mary had filled him in, to find that their landlady not only knew but heartily approved. “She'll be so much happier here, John, and I think it might be a bit easier on you as well as on Sherlock, having her about,” had been Mrs. Hudson's pronouncement. “Toby's a darling and the litter box can be kept downstairs, although honestly, with all Sherlock's experiments one catbox won't really make much of a difference as far as odors go!”

Having a cat living with them wasn't the adjustment John was most concerned with. Nor was concerned with how it might affect him, even knowing that if all went well, eventually he would have to move out. If, of course, Sherlock was asking Molly to move in with him as romantic overture and not just out of some sense of guilt or overprotectiveness toward her, what with Moriarty and Moran still running loose in the world.

He didn't think that was it, not entirely, anyway, but once Molly gave her answer the three of them would have to work out the details – if it wasn't romantic, then where exactly did Sherlock think Molly would be sleeping, for example? Unless he meant to simply surrender his bedroom and use the sofa as he so frequently did...

Uh-oh. He came out of his private thoughts to find Sherlock watching him, and not just in a typical “you've been annoying me and I want you to stop now” way. No, this was his “I'm about to unleash my full deductive forces on you, John Watson” look.

He hated that look. It had been almost two years since he'd last seen Sherlock's eyes zero in on him in that way, but he knew exactly what was about to happen. 

He gave himself credit for trying to stave off the inevitable; he could always comfort himself with that knowledge in future. He'd tried. “So, Mary's going to meet us at the restaurant in about twenty minutes, maybe I should just go on ahead and get a table, get things started so Molly won't have to worry about running late...”

“You were speculating about my intentions toward Molly.” Sherlock frowned sharply. “Don't. She and I have already had that discussion, so you needn't worry.”

John blew out a breath. “OK, great, fantastic,” he replied, taking a step backward. “I won't, then. Worry. As long as she knows what she's getting into...”

The door swung open again, this time revealing a very annoyed Molly Hooper. “You two realize that I can hear every word you say, right? And that it's very distracting...and yes, John, Sherlock and I have already discussed his motives for asking me to move in and if I had any doubts I wouldn't be doing it....oh!” Her gloved hand fluttered up, as if to cover her mouth, but stopped short of touching her lips. A good thing, too, since there were a few traces of blood on the blue latex.

Sherlock was grinning madly as he looked first at Molly, then at John. Without saying a word he leaned forward, grasped Molly's shoulders and pulled her to him for a very warm kiss. So warm that John found himself flushing a bit, turning his head as if there were something absolutely fascinating about the green-painted walls.

He heard Molly's muffled laugh before she exclaimed: “Let me go, Sherlock, I do have to wheel Mr. Lebowski back to his shelf! I'll meet you at the restaurant, just give me fifteen minutes or so!”

He turned his head back in time to catch Molly's eye again. “John, get him out of here, he's driving me spare today! It's the fourth time he's been by, did you know that?” With a sweet smile, directed straight at Sherlock's outraged face, she vanished for the second time.

John was grinning as Sherlock, teeth obviously grinding, turned and stalked – yes, that was the right word, John decided after watching with a critical eye – down the hall. John muffled a laugh and hurried after him, pulling out his mobile and sending off a quick text to warn Mary that the consulting detective was likely to be in a bit of a snit after Molly's little revelation.

The liar had claimed not to have been by St. Bart's since yesterday evening, when he'd escorted Molly to her flat.

Lunch, John decided gleefully, was going to be a great deal of fun.

oOo

The restaurant was less than a city block away from the front entrance to the hospital, and John and Sherlock arrived less than five minutes after exiting the main doors. Mary, who'd been covering an early-morning-to-noon shift in pediatrics, arrived about ten minutes later, slightly out of breath from hurrying. “Sorry I'm late!” she called out to the two men as soon as she spotted them. She'd taken the time to change out of her scrubs and into a smart navy blue dress that John had never seen before but liked very much.

Mary's figure was only one of the many things John found attractive about her. Aside from that, there as her sunny personality, her fierce loyalty to Molly, her willingness to go toe-to-toe with Sherlock when he was being, in her words, “a total shit,” not to mention her winning smile and lovely blue eyes and dark blonde hair, all added up to a package no man could possibly resist.

Certainly not John Watson...who was so busy gaping at her in admiration that he forgot to respond to her greeting until she was standing right in front of him, grinning as she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “You were staring,” she said, still grinning. “Do I have a smut on my nose?”

“No, you look lovely as always,” John replied, returning her grin and giving her a kiss of his own – right on her soft coral-painted lips. He heard Sherlock's overly dramatic sigh and knew if he looked his friend would be rolling his eyes. “Hullo, Sherlock,” Mary said, turning to offer him a smile. “Where's Molly?”

“She was finishing up an autopsy when we left her so she be along any minute,” John replied.

Mary's smile faltered, and a pair of faint lines appeared between her eyes. Sherlock tensed. “What is it?” he demanded. “What's wrong?”

Mary glanced at John uncertainly before returning her gaze to meet Sherlock's icy blue-grey eyes. “Well, it's just...I checked in at the morgue before I left, and Molly wasn't there, so I just assumed...” Her voice trailed off uncertainly, and John laid an arm across her shoulders.

Without another word, Sherlock pivoted on his heel and hurried out of the restaurant, leaving the other two to hurry after him.

As soon as John reached Sherlock's side, he placed a hand on his friend's arm. “What about Mycroft's men, aren't they still watching her?”

Sherlock nodded curtly, still not speaking, jaw clenched tightly shut as he lengthened his stride until the two men were almost running back to the hospital. John felt Mary's hand slip into his and squeezed it reassuringly. She wasted no time in wondering what was going on; she knew as well as John exactly what thought had entered Sherlock's head as soon as Mary mentioned her belief that Molly had already left the hospital.

It didn't take long for Sherlock to locate Mycroft's men, exactly where they'd been when he and John left the hospital – down in the basement, near the exit Molly would have used if she'd actually left to go to the restaurant. His return caught their attention even before he demanded to know where Molly was.

Upon being told that Dr. Hooper was still in the morgue, Sherlock pushed past the two men and ran down the hall, shoving open the doors and skidding to stop just inside, John and Mary right behind him.

There was no one there. Just to be certain, John peered into the supply cupboard – there had been an embarrassing incident where Molly had accidentally locked herself inside several years ago – but of course she wasn't there. The cold terror in his veins and stomach and clenching his heart already told him it wasn't going to be a simple case of Molly having lost track of time. Mary, he saw from the corner of his eye, was on her mobile, listening intently...no. She shook her head, eyes wide with worry. No answer from Molly. And no sound of a mobile ringing, either, so if Molly was here, she didn't have her phone with her.

Sherlock, meanwhile, was tearing around the morgue; peering into a drawer (occupied) and lifting the sheet covering the head and face (male, not Molly, not that John expected it to be Molly, God, no); checking out the autopsy table nearest the door (the one Molly had been using)...and coming to a complete stop as soon as he reached it, standing like the proverbial statue and staring down at it's sheet-covered surface.

Wait, that was wrong; autopsy tables weren't usually covered up like that...no, the other two were bare metal. John's heart sped up and he watched with a feeling of near-terror as Sherlock carefully reached out and lifted the sheet.

The table was empty, pristine, not so much as a single drop of blood to show that Mr. Lebowski had recently occupied it.

In fact, there was only one thing that had been left – no, John realized dully as he heard Mary's inrush of breath as she took her hand in his, holding it tightly – not left.

Placed there.

A syringe, with a few drops of clear liquid on the tip. Next to it, a small vial, lying on its side.

Empty.


	9. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nocturnias for helping me brainstorm the game in this chapter!

“Laundry cart. Regular maintenance men, already checked out by Mycroft as well as Lestrade, most likely being blackmailed against their families’ lives. Temporarily relocated in order to further muddy the trail. Lestrade's men will find them several days from now, no sooner.”

Sherlock’s pronouncements were made in a rapid-fire monotone, one John recognized all too well as his friend at his most furious – and most controlled. He’d heard the term “icy” applied to Sherlock’s gaze but had never felt it as cold and deadly as it was at this moment.

Lestrade and his SOCO team had been summoned and were hard at work. John had done his best to fill in the Detective Inspector while Sherlock prowled around the edges of the room, looking for what John had no idea. He'd already declared the place empty of clues, the hallway not worth looking over and Moriarty and Moran – if they'd even been here and not just left it to their two dupes to do the dirty work for them – long gone.

The empty syringe and bottled had been taken for analysis immediately, although John had the bleak feeling he knew what they would be shown to have held. Bastards had already done so much damage to Molly; why couldn't they leave her be, now that they'd flushed Sherlock out of hiding?

Mary's gentle touch on the back of his hand caught his attention; he looked down to see that he'd clenched both hands into fists. He let out his breath and offered her as much of a smile as he could manage. “Sorry,” he said, keeping his voice low, mindful of the need not to disturb Sherlock's thought processes. “I just really want – ”

“To hit something?” Mary finished for him with a wry smile. She laced her fingers through his. “Yeah. Me, too.”

She'd given her statement to Lestrade, as had John and Sherlock – well, as much of a statement as Sherlock could be coerced into giving when he clearly found it a waste of his time to do so. Now there was nothing more for her to do except be there for moral support – and selfishly, John was willing to allow her to do so instead of insisting she go home. Not that she would, since Molly was her friend, too, but if there were any leads he knew Sherlock wouldn’t allow her to accompany them.

The sound of a mobile ringing caught John’s attention – Lestrade's. Not Moriarty, then. He felt his shoulders slump in disappointment, but waited to see what Lestrade would have to say when it ended. It might still be pertaining to Molly, after all.

Lestrade’s end of the conversation came in a series of terse one or two word bursts: “Lestrade.” “Where?” “You sure?” “Right.” A glance at Sherlock. “Be there shortly.”

He shoved the mobile back into his jacket pocket, offering Sherlock a piercing look as he did so. “That was Donovan. They've spotted Moran on the east end.”

“It's a false lead.”

Lestrade nodded at Sherlock's flat statement, appearing unsurprised. “Yeah, well, it's all we've got at the moment.”

“Well, do go on, Lestrade,” Sherlock said impatiently as the detective inspector hesitated. “You already know I won't be going with you. There are still a few things I want to check out here.”

Lestrade grimaced, trading looks with John. “Sure there are,” he said after a second. “Hypothetically speaking, you wouldn't be staying here to wait for another phone call, would you? One that might not be a wild goose chase?”

Sherlock didn't bother answering, simply turned away and hunkered down on his haunches, ostensibly examining the underside of the autopsy table where the syringe and vial had been found. Lestrade looked as if he were about to say something, shrugged, and headed for the door instead. However, in the act of pushing it open, he glanced over his shoulder at John and said: “Try to keep him out of trouble, yeah? Call us, maybe, if that bastard contacts you?”

John would never outright lie to Lestrade, so he only offered the other man a half nod and a shrug of the shoulders. The detective inspector grimaced, then hurried out of the morgue, his SOCO team close on his heels.

Not five minutes later, Sherlock’s mobile rang. “Right on cue,” he muttered as he slipped it out of his pocket.

The look on his face alerted John; it wasn't just a random blocked number, as per Moriarty's usual methods, but one Sherlock recognized. And under the current circumstances, there was only one number it could possibly be...

His suspicions were confirmed by Sherlock's one-word answer to his questioning look. “Molly.”

He opened up what had to be a text message, and the three people remaining in the room were hit with a burst of music. It took John a second, but the singer's distinctive nasally tones were easy to identify. “Bob Dylan!” he exclaimed. “Isn't that one of Molly's favorites?”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. 'Knocking On Heaven's Door,' she occasionally sings it when she's had a particularly difficult day.”

Mary looked confused. “Oh? I don't think I've ever heard her sing!”

“She only sings to the corpses when she thinks she's alone,” was Sherlock's absent response as he continued to stare down at the phone. John recognized his 'deep thinking' expression and kept shut, squeezing Mary's shoulder gently to indicate she should hush as well.

“St. Mary's,” Sherlock said after a few minutes had passed in silence.

“Church?” John hazarded when it seemed that was all his friend was going to say. 

Sherlock shook his head. “Graveyard. Come on, John. I know he won't be waiting for us there, but there's sure to be another clue for us to follow.”

“Oh, but that's good, right? He wants you to find her!” Mary exclaimed, looking to John for confirmation of the hope shining in her eyes.

He kissed her briefly on the lips. “Yeah, it's good,” he agreed, keeping his true thought tightly tamped down. “We'll let you know if we find anything.”

She returned the kiss and hugged him tightly. “You be careful, John Watson. And bring our girl home safely, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he replied, managing a sincere smile before dashing off after Sherlock, who'd already pushed open the doors to the morgue and started down the hall.

Any urge to smile was completely wiped away by the time they'd followed Moriarty's clue – the first of what would turn out to be three – the simple headstone gracing Richard and Theresa Hooper's graves. The plot was scrupulously tended, with cheerful flowers planted on either side of the gray marble headstone, red and purple and pink. 

The next clue had been delivered via voicemail, Moriarty somehow managing to skip over the step where the mobile actually rang. He congratulated them on a job well done, then allowed them to hear Molly's tearful voice insisting that she was just fine. Hard to tell from those few words, but it didn't sound as if she were high, at least in John's medical opinion. Then another song began to play, this one more difficult for John to place.

“Alan Parsons Project,” Sherlock pronounced after the message ended. “The song's called 'Eye In the Sky' and is another one of Molly's favorites.”

Of course that meant they were off to the London Eye, a twenty minute cab drive during which Sherlock did little but type on his mobile while John stared out the window and tried not to worry. What the hell was Moriarty up to with this wild goose chase? Had Lestrade's tip been accurate after all, were he and Sherlock the ones tearing around for no good reason?

“He wants us to find her,” Sherlock said, as if reading John's thoughts, nearly halfway to their newest destination. “Alive,” he added, his voice as cool and impersonal as if it wasn't the woman he'd asked to move in with him they were discussing.

John, in spite of his impulse to yell at his friend for being heartless, knew better. This was tearing him up; there was no sign of the manic energy, the near gleefulness Sherlock usually displayed when in the throes of an interesting case. All he showed was a kind of grim determination that did not bode well for Moriarty if Sherlock ever got his hands on him.

“He wants us to find her,” Sherlock said after another silent moment during which his fingers never seemed to stop moving over the buttons of the mobile, “but not until he's ready for us. The question is, of course, when will that be?”

A rhetorical question, but one John answered nonetheless. “When he's damned good and ready. Bastard,” he added, to which Sherlock gave a curt nod of agreement.

They had barely paid the cabbie when Sherlock's mobile rang for a third time. This time, instead of a text or voice message, it was Moriarty himself. “Having fun on your little tour of London?”

“Let me speak to Molly,” Sherlock demanded, ignoring the other man's taunting question.

“Oh, I can do better than that; she has a little performance ready for you, don't you my dear?”

There was silence, then Molly's soft, fearful voice came over the speaker. “Sh-Sherlock?”

John saw his hand tighten on the mobile, his knuckles going white, but his voice remained calm and even. “Molly. If you didn't want to move in with me, all you had to do was say so.”

A hiccup of laughter at the deadpan quip, the sound of male voices murmuring in the background. More than one, even John could hear that much. So much for Lestrade finding Moran, the bastard was apparently with Moriarty and Molly. Wherever that might be...

John's murderous thoughts were interrupted by the unexpected sound of Molly's voice warbling the first few verses of a well-known drinking song: “Show me the way to go home, I'm tired and I want to go to bed, I had a little drink about an hour ago and it went right to my head...”

With a click, the phone went dead.

Lips clenched tightly shut, Sherlock strode back to the edge of the pavement and raised his arm for a cab, since the one they'd arrived in had already driven off. Once inside, John asked him: “Where to now?”

“Baker Street,” Sherlock replied through gritted teeth. “He's sending us home, John. Kindly call Mrs. Hudson and make sure she's all right, will you?” Then he was back to shooting off messages to whoever it was he'd been texting before – possibly his brother Mycroft, possibly Lestrade – while John frantically tried to get through to their landlady.

oOo

Mrs. Hudson's mobile went straight to voice mail the three times John tried to call, and her house phone even went straight to the answering service when he tried that. However, it was Tuesday, Mrs. Hudson's shopping day, so it was possible that her mobile was legitimately dead – she had a bad habit of forgetting to charge it – and simply at the shops.

However, when Sherlock announced no luck on contacting either Lestrade or his brother – which he had been attempting both going to and leaving from the London Eye – John knew something was up.

Before he could be allowed to voice his suspicions, Sherlock cut him off with a curt, “Yes, John, he's fiddled our mobiles somehow, hijacked the signals. I doubt anyone is even getting the messages we've supposedly been leaving for them. For obvious reasons, of course.”

The reasons weren't all that obvious to John, unless it was something as simple as Moriarty wanting them kept incommunicado while he had them racing about hither and yon. Which would make sense; he always preferred to keep his games on a more intimate level, to not involve the wider world unless it served a deliberate purpose.

Speaking of deliberate purposes, he found himself wondering, not for the first time, why the hell Moriarty was so fixated on Molly. Yes, she and Sherlock had helped trick him into believing that Sherlock had killed himself, but since the man had also faked his own suicide-by-gun-in-the-mouth, he could hardly cry foul. John shook his head at the very idea of expecting Moriarty to play fair or even by his own rules – and for even caring to puzzle out his motivations when all that mattered was Molly, and getting her out of this alive.

Alive, and God willing, in much better shape than she'd been after Moriarty took her the first time.

Before he knew it they'd reached their destination. Sherlock bounded out of the cab, leaving John to settle up and hurry after him. He'd left the main door open and was pounding on Mrs. Hudson's door as John entered the building. 

The door opened abruptly, to reveal their landlady, blinking up at Sherlock with a befuddled expression on her face. “Goodness, Sherlock, what's wrong? I'm not deaf, you know. Is something wrong?”

Sherlock had already moved toward the stairs, leaving John to offer their landlady the vaguest of explanations, not wanting to worry her more than they already had – needlessly, as it turned out. “Oh, um, just a case,” he said, backing up and offering her a reassuring smile. “So, yeah, I guess we'll be...” he motioned toward the stairs, then started to follow his flatmate.

“Oh, John, do tell Sherlock I said thank you!” she called just before he made it to the half-way point. John paused, looking back down at her in confusion. “The present,” she explained. “It's lovely, perfect for my sitting room, exactly the right colors!” She beamed happily at her tenant, although the smile faltered as John stared down at her – and Sherlock abruptly reappeared, clattering down the stairs again, his expression intent as he reached the landing and came to a stop directly in front of her.

It didn't take a consulting genius to understand that Mrs. Hudson's innocent words had provoked a severe response. Her baffled expression morphed into anxiety as she clearly made the leap John had hoped to spare her from learning. “What's wrong? What's happened?” A sharp intake of breath as her hand went to mouth. “Something's happened to Molly, hasn't it.”

“Show me.” Sherlock's voice was sharp as he not-answered her question, but Mrs. Hudson didn't appear to take it personally, simply turned and pushed the door to her flat all the way open.

The two men followed her, John keeping a close eye on Sherlock. What fresh hell had Moriarty prepared for them disguised as a harmless present for Mrs. Hudson?

“A...pillow?” he asked as their landlady pointed to the cheerful blue and red embroidered square sat on her rocker. The cross-stitched motif in the center read: “Home is where the heart is” but instead of the typical border of hearts, instead he saw cherries.

His confusion must have been painfully easy to read, because Sherlock's next words were: “Cherries are Molly's favorite fruit, John; surely you've seen that atrocious jumper of hers enough times to realize that by now.” He spoke almost absently as he returned his full attention to the harmless looking accessory, then took the few steps needed to place himself directly in front of the rocker. Once there he dropped to his haunches, still studying the pillow with the intensity of a cat at a mouse hole. 

While John summed up the day's grim events to an increasingly horrified Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock remained perfectly still, nothing moving but his eyes as he examined Moriarty's “gift” from top to bottom. After a few minutes he leaned forward, nose twitching as if the scent of the pillow could tell him something.

Which, John thought later, wasn't so far off considering the next thing that happened. He'd just put a comforting arm around Mrs. Hudson's shoulder as she sniffled over Molly being taken from them again when Sherlock rose abruptly to his feet. “Bomb!” he exclaimed in clipped tones. Snatching up the pillow before the other two could react, he raced into Mrs. Hudson's bathroom, lifted the toil lid, then slammed it down and pulled the door shut behind him, running back to the other two just as loud explosion shook the flat, knocking them to the floor.


	10. All Hearts Burn

“Mrs. Hudson, are you all right?” John asked once he was able to pick himself up off the floor. His ears were still ringing in the aftermath of the blast, but he didn't seem to be otherwise injured. Well, there might be some eventual bruising from where he'd been hurled to the floor, but at least he'd been able to wrap his arms around Mrs. Hudson and shield her as best he could.

She nodded, eyes wide and somewhat dazed looking. Fumbling out his mobile, he rang 999 and directed them to Baker Street before helping her up and guiding her to her small sofa. Only after she was settled as comfortably as she could be under the circumstances did he allow himself to check on Sherlock.

The other man had also risen from the floor and was leaning heavily against the back of the nearest chair and coughing hoarsely, waving one hand as if to clear the air of the last of the dust and debris still floating around them all. Mrs. Hudson was coughing as well, so John took it upon himself to dial Lestrade, only belatedly realizing that his mobile seemed to be working perfectly fine now. Somehow the bastard had linked things so that once the bomb went off they could call for help.

“He could have killed us,” he said, coughing a bit himself to clear his throat. “Bastard could have killed us all...”

“But he didn't.” That was Sherlock, who'd stumbled into the kitchen and returned with three tumblers of water. He handed one to Mrs. Hudson and one to John before downing a healthy chug and setting it on the coffee table. “Once the bomb squad has examined the mechanism used, I'm confident they'll discover a remote detonator rather than a timer. He wanted us here. He wanted us running around London while he waited for us...oh, yes,” he interrupted himself to say in a soft, dangerous voice, eyes narrowed as he focused on some unseen middle distance. “Of course. I should have known...”

“Known what?” John demanded, while Mrs. Hudson simply sipped her water and huddled into herself a bit. “That none of us is safe? That Molly's not the only target? We already knew that, he doesn't ever do anything without layers of insane reasons...”

Then he, too, fell silent as his stunned mind finally caught up to the conclusion at which Sherlock had already arrived. “Son of a bitch,” he whispered as his eyes met those of his friend.

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, John. He's at Molly's flat – or rather, on the roof of her building. Waiting for me there. Molly is no doubt tied up, possibly sedated, with Sebastian Moran waiting to administer a fatal dose of heroin if we bring the police with us.”

“I'll stall them.”

Both men turned to stare at Mrs. Hudson, whose stunned expression had morphed into something fierce and implacable. “Go on, you two. Do what needs doing. I'll stall the police, send them in the wrong direction, whatever it takes for you to find that darling girl and bring her back safely.” Then, as the sound of sirens rose in the near distance: “Shoo! Go on, get her away from those two maniacs! Or I'll have something to say to both of you!”

Sherlock bent down and pressed a brief kiss to the older woman's cheek. “We'll save her, Mrs. Hudson. You have my word. Whatever it takes.” Then he bounded through the doorway and into the front entrance hall, John hard on his heels.

Instead of going out the main door, Sherlock headed toward the back of the building. John knew there was a door leading out to the small backyard area, and that there was a narrow alley between the two buildings behind Baker Street, leading in the opposite direction. It made sense; anyone coming out of 221B was bound to be stopped by the authorities, the EMTs, even people trying to be helpful – or simply curious to know what had happened.

As the door shut behind him, he heard pounding on the opposite door, someone calling out to Mrs. Hudson, asking if she were all right – and then the words were cut off as Sherlock took off at a dead run, John speeding to catch him up.

He supposed they might look suspicious if anyone were looking down from one of the flats in the buildings that enclosed the area, but there was no time to worry about things like that. Later, they'd sort out any misunderstandings later. Right now he needed to focus on keeping up with Sherlock and figuring out what they were going to do once they arrived at Molly's flat.

He had the answer to that not long after they were settled into the back of the cab Sherlock managed to hail a few minutes later. The cabbie gave them an odd look, but only asked where they were headed when Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of pound notes. He barked out Molly's address, then settled into the backseat with John.

They looked a sight, with small bits of debris sticking to their clothes and hair, and dust covering their clothes, but he didn't care. The important thing was Molly, and when he turned to ask Sherlock about her, he received a series of clipped sentences before he could utter a single word. “I'll go directly to the roof. He'll be waiting for me. He'll expect you to try and get Molly away from Moran...do so. We must meet his expectations at this juncture, or else he'll put some contingency plan or other into place and we'll have to start this whole, intolerable game over again. I expect he'll have a gun – Moran and Moriarty both – so you'll probably be taken prisoner as well. Let him. Let him tie you up, whatever it takes for him to believe he has the upper hand.”

“If he ties me up, he will,” John felt constrained to point out. “And why do you think Moriarty will be waiting up on the roof, anyway?”

“Because that's where the last game ended: up on the roof of St. Bart's,” Sherlock replied softly, ignoring the way the cabbie was goggling at them in the rearview mirror. “Only this time, he doesn't want me to cheat my way out of the trap.”

John felt his chest constrict at those matter-of-fact words. “He's going to kill you,” he finally said, his voice choking a bit, as if his vocal chords didn't want to say the words. “He's going to threaten me and Molly if you don't jump off that roof. Isn't he.”

Sherlock simply looked at him, unspeaking, and they remained silent for what was left of the drive.

oOo

Molly's head hurt. Her head hurt and her stomach was wobbly and it was dark...oh. That, she could fix, since she was pretty sure it was only dark because her eyes were closed.

She wasn't ready to open them. Not yet. Not until she could remember what might have caused her current condition, including the ongoing fuzziness in her mind. She'd been at work, about to leave...why? Oh, right. To meet Sherlock and John and Mary for lunch. To tell Sherlock that yes, she would move in with him...but she'd already let that particular cat out of the bag hadn't she? Yes, yes she had. Then she'd finished up the autopsy she was working on and...

With a flash of almost physical pain, the memories came rushing back. Davis and Permberton, the maintenance men on day shift, had rolled a laundry cart into the room ten minutes ahead of their normal schedule. They'd seemed a bit stiff and odd, but she'd been too busy scrambling to clean up so she could get to the restaurant and meet the others to pay close attention...until suddenly Permberton, nice, quiet, Permberton with the wife and three daughters (all under the age of ten, one of whom was still in diapers) had suddenly turned, grabbed her, and thrown his hand over her mouth.

While she was still reeling from the unexpected assault, Davis had rushed up, bared her arm and jabbed her with a needle. Davis, also married, wife with their first baby on the way, captain of his rugby team and the only person who seemed to appreciate her rather gruesome sense of humor.

She'd woken up to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. A bedroom. A bedroom with French whorehouse décor – lots of crimson and gilt-edged mirrors and Louis XIV furniture and herself lying on the silk-canopied (crimson, of course) four-poster bed.

Worst of all, she wasn't alone on that bed. When she turned her head, she came face to face with Jim Moriarty, lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand and that hateful grin on his lips and not a stitch of clothing on his body.

She shut down the memory of what had happened after that terrible discovery (she'd been naked as well, her wrists tied over her head, there was soft music playing in the background as he reached for her...). No. Not the time, not the place – wherever she was, she was restrained again, she could feel it, but clothed and sitting upright rather than lying down and now was NOT the time to lose it.

Instead, she opened her eyes. 

As soon as she did, she immediately wished she hadn't.

She was in her flat. She recognized the layout, the color of the walls and the way the doors and windows were oriented...but that was all she recognized. Someone had removed all of her belongings, at least from the sitting room, which was the only part she could really see at the moment, and replaced it with...

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart hitched, the pounding in her head increasing ten-fold as she took in the sight of her once orderly sitting room turned into a close replica of the hellhole in which she'd been imprisoned for two months.

A moan escaped her before she could stop it. She tried moving, only to find that she was tied securely to the chair in which she'd been sat, hand behind her back and ankles to the chair legs. There was no gag, however, and no sign that anyone was in the room with her.

She took a deep breath and prepared to let out her shrillest scream, but it turned into a harsh gasp as Sebastian Moran strolled into sight. Apparently he'd been in her tiny kitchen, or else simply standing somewhere behind her where she couldn't see him, just waiting for her to wake up and get her bearings before inflicting himself on her.

“Where's my cat?” she blurted out before she could stop herself. Honestly, her situation wasn't bad enough without her asking something so monumentally stupid?

“In the kitchen,” Moran replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “Stuffing his face.” He stood in front of her, holding a gun rather casually in one hand. “Why? Did you think I'd offed him?” He had the gall to look offended. “I'd never do anything like that. I like cats.”

Molly felt a bubble of hysteria trying to force its way out of her chest. Really. Sebastian Moran, one of the two men who'd kidnapped her, shot her up with heroine and repeatedly raped her...was upset because she thought he'd hurt her cat?!?

Toby chose that moment to come sauntering into the room, rubbing up against the ankles of the bastard who'd once again stolen her out of her life at the behest of a madman, and Molly literally saw red.

When she came back to herself, Moran's beefy hand was slapped over the lower part of her face, half-suffocating her, and her throat was sore from the muffled screams still trying to tear themselves through her lips.

“Shut up, you stupid bitch, or I'll have to use this on you before Jimmy's ready.” He showed her his other hand, which no longer held a gun, but instead a syringe filled with an all-too-familiar clear liquid. “This is enough to send you to la-la land for a good long time, make you feel real good and do whatever the fuck I want you to do. But there's another syringe, and if I give 'em both to you, you'll be dead before the fucking cops get here. Got that?”

“Eloquent as always, Moran. I presume your master is waiting for me on the roof?”

Molly's head snapped around as Moran's hand loosened its grip on her face, his expression as shocked as hers as she saw Sherlock standing in the doorway, John right behind him. “You're early,” Moran growled, dropping the syringe and pulling out the gun from where he'd shoved it into the waistband of his jeans. He held it to Molly's head, but she was already so terrified and furious that she didn't even flinch at the feel of the cold metal as it came to rest right above her left ear. “He said you'd know he'd be up there, and the rest of it, too,” Moran said. “Care to prove him wrong?”

Sherlock shook his head, his eyes flicking briefly over Molly's bound form before returning to meet the other man's stare. “I go up, John stays here. You have two hostages and if I try anything they're both dead. Am I close?”

He sounded bored. God, was this what it had been like when John had had the Semtex strapped to his chest? Had Sherlock sounded so utterly bored, as if none of this meant anything to him at all? She knew that wasn't true, but it still sent a stab of pain through her heart to see and hear him like this.

She couldn't take her eyes off him, not even when Moran ran the muzzle of the gun along the side of her face in a mockery of a caress. “Yeah, you got it. Just like Jimmy said you would.” The gun moved away, and saw it waggling a bit in her peripheral vision. “Come on in, Doctor Watson. I'm sure our Molly would love the company. But mind the cat,” he added, his voice sharpening as John stepped around Sherlock and nearly trod on Toby's tail as he darted back into the kitchen. “You step on him and I might blow her fucking brains out just to teach you a fucking lesson!”

John's expression of incredulity would have been funny under other circumstances. Molly couldn't find it in her to muster up even a half-hearted grin as he fully entered the flat, eyes darting back and forth in clear recognition that Moran hadn't been kidding.

She could only spare so much attention for the man deliberately placing himself into immediate harm's way, though, since her heart and soul were aching for the one about to climb up the stairs to the fourth floor, then open a narrow door that led to an equally narrow ledge and a metal ladder used mainly by maintenance workers to access the roof. Jim Moriarty had already made that journey, and was even now waiting for Sherlock to join him.

If they made it out of this alive, she vowed as she locked eyes with Sherlock, she was going to take self defense lessons. And learn how to shoot a fucking pistol as well. And get a special permit, even demanding help from Sherlock's ice cold brother if she had to, to carry a concealed weapon. Something, anything to keep this sort of situation from ever happening to her again.

Something of her resolve must have shown in her eyes, or the set of her shoulders, because Sherlock gave her the tiniest of smiles and a brief nod before stepping back from the door to her flat, pulling it shut as he did so.

Then she and John were alone with one psychopath, while Sherlock went to meet with another.

And there was not a damned thing she could do about it.


	11. Over the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence and references to drugging and character death and all that stuff. Thanks to WickedWanton for brainstorming and general awesomeness, and to Nocturnias for same!

Sherlock stepped over the ledge and onto the asphalt-tiled roof of Molly's building, taking in the sparse details (virtually nothing had changed since his last sojourn on this rooftop eighteen months earlier) before settling his eyes on the form of Jim Moriarty.

He was sitting comfortably on the low wall bordering the roof, taking a pensive drag off the cigarette he held in one hand, gazing out over the limited view provided by the building's relatively short height. Without turning his head, he said, “Hello, Sherlock. Good of you to join me.”

Then he turned and, with a nasty smirk, drawled: “Molly's looking good, don't you think? Considering?”

All the control Sherlock normally prided himself on evaporated with those carefully calculated words; without even realizing he'd moved, he found himself directly in front of his adversary, reaching down and yanking him forward by the lapels of his very expensive, very much soon-to-be ruined designer suit. “So, dear _Jim_ ,” he snarled, “what happened to not liking to dirty your own hands, hmm? It doesn't get much dirtier than raping a woman, does it?” He shook him, but a faint grin remained on the other man's face. “Or forcing drugs into her system, causing her to miscarry her child – _my_ child?!?”

Moriarty, appearing completely unfazed by either Sherlock's ire or his precarious condition on the edge of the roof, had the temerity to laugh. “I told you I'd burn the heart out of you,” he chortled. “I just had to wait until you found it first!”

Sherlock's fist slammed into the other man's face hard enough to break bone, knocking him onto the roof but only because at the last minute Sherlock pulled the punch. Much as he wanted this man dead, to see his brains and blood splattered all over the pavement below, to hear his screams as he hurtled to his death – much as he wanted all that and so, so much more for what Moriarty had done to Molly – he needed to make sure that Molly and John were safe first.

And the other man knew it, too. It was there in his eyes as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and grinned at his opponent, even as he spat out blood and bits of tooth.

And then he laughed, and Sherlock went very still. Something was off. Something wasn't right about this. Sherlock forced himself back under control, shoved the rage and desire for revenge into a box and slammed the lid, making himself stop reacting – stop letting this man push his buttons – and just think. 

The conclusion he reached seemed so ridiculous, so far-fetched, that at first he couldn't articulate it. Moriarty was watching him, though, must have read the truth in his face, because he finally stood up and thrust his face directly into Sherlock's. “That's it, you've got it. Now say it.”

“You want me to kill you.”

“Yes.”

Sherlock simply stared at him, still not wanting to believe he'd reached the correct conclusion. Therefore he did something he rarely liked doing: he repeated himself. “You. Want me. To kill you.”

Moriarty nodded, blood-stained lips lifted in a mockery of a grin. “I believe I already said 'yes' to that question, but since you seem to be a bit slow today...Yes. I want you to kill me.”

“Dare I ask why?”

The look Moriarty gave him held so much contempt it was a wonder his face didn't crack under the weight of it. “Really? You have to ask?”

Sherlock matched him contempt for contempt. “Of course not. I simply wished to give you the option of admitting it rather than making me say it.”

“Oh, but it's so much more fun to have you do all the heavy lifting, darling,” Moriarty replied in mock-flirtatious tones. “Please, do explain it. Let's see if you actually have figured it out or if you're just bluffing.”

“You're ill. Something terminal, something that will take a long, painful time to finally do the world a favor and remove you from it,” Sherlock replied without hesitation. “But it's not simply that you want to spare yourself that, no, you want to take me with you...but not literally. You don't want me to die, you want me to live and suffer.” His eyes narrowed as he rapidly considered and discarded several scenarios, finally settling on what he knew had to be the correct one. “You want me to leave evidence behind, and to ensure that I don't pretend to do so and then clean it up after I've – shot you? Shoved you over the side of the roof? Injected you with an overdose of morphine from the syringe in your left jacket pocket? – Moran is holding Molly and John hostage down below with instructions to – what? Kill them?”

Moriarty watched him with the rapt expression of a child being told a fascinating bedtime story, not interrupting, simply waiting for Sherlock to indicate that he'd finished. “That's it,” he said after a second, a very brief second where the rage threatened once again to overwhelm him. “If I don't do as you want, if I manage to somehow wiggle out of this latest trap, then he'll kill them.” His lip lifted in a sardonic smile that never touched his eyes. “Am I close?”

Moriarty gave three slow, equally sardonic claps. “Well done. Yes, that's it exactly. Got it in one. Well, mostly,” he corrected himself as he backed up a few steps, out of Sherlock's personal space. “If you don't kill me and implicate yourself so well that even your brother can't cover it up, I'll have Moran kill John Watson and make it look like he killed himself after he murdered Molly. There'll be lots of her blood about – his too, Seb's already taken care of that by now – and fingerprints, the works. But Molly will just...vanish.” His grin turned nasty, eyes glittering with malice as he added: “Seb likes her, he misses having her around to fuck. She'll be his reward for a job well done.”

“The hell I will!”

Both men turned and stared as Molly stumbled onto the roof, glaring furiously through the bruises and bloodstains marking her face. Sherlock thought she'd never looked more beautiful – especially after he saw John Watson clamber up over the ledge to stand by her side, Sebastian Moran's gun aimed steadily at Moriarty's midsection. “You know I'm a damned good shot,” he said tightly. There was a bruise on his cheek and his lower lip was split and bleeding, but he looked just as determined as Molly. “So don't try anything, Moriarty, or you'll end up just as dead as your friend downstairs.”

Clearly John hadn't heard the first part of Sherlock's exchange with the other man, only the very end, or else he'd realize what a hollow threat that was at the moment.

Just as clearly this was not the outcome Moriarty had either predicted or planned for; his expression was very nearly comical, he was so outraged and red-faced and spluttering. “How the fuck did you two idiots kill Seb?” he finally managed to spit out, fingers curled into claws by his sides. “He was supposed to keep you tied up until it was all over!” His eyes narrowed as he glared at Molly, adding: “He was supposed to shoot you up with heroin, and make Sherlock's pet watch while he raped you...how the hell did he manage to fuck up such a simple plan?”

Molly had been glaring right back at him, her own hands fisted, but her voice was very soft, very calm, as she answered him. “Because he underestimated me, Jim. Just like you did. He never saw me when I wasn't drugged up and helpless. You both though you broke me, and you know what? You might have.” Then she turned her eyes very deliberately to meet Sherlock's approving gaze. “But lucky for me the man I love was right there with me, every step of the way, making sure I had the strength to put myself back together. And nothing you or anyone else could ever do to me will ever be enough to destroy me as long as Sherlock and I are together.”

“Sentiment,” Moriarty spit out contemptuously. “What a load of utter shite. It has nothing to do with how _strong_ you are,” he sneered. “No, Seb untied you before he injected you. Somehow you got the fucking needle away from him and gave him the jab instead.”

Molly nodded, her grin just as nasty as any Moriarty had ever managed, much to Sherlock's pleasure. “He had two, and dropped one when John and Sherlock showed up. I guess he forgot about it, just grabbed the second one out of his pocket, untied me, shoved me onto the floor, and, well, you can guess the rest. I untied John, Moran tried to shoot me, and John shot him instead. End of story.”

Her words trembled a bit at the end, and Sherlock realized immediately that she wasn't nearly as unhurt – or as confident – as she was attempting to project. His admiration for her, already high, shot up a few degrees – and he was absolutely _dying_ to hear the full details of the story from her, all the things she wasn't saying, but not now. Later. “You can put the gun down, John,” was all he said, however. Knowing there was a time and a place for everything – and right now, he needed to take care of their remaining adversary rather than sweeping Molly up into his arms and kissing her senseless the way he wanted to.

Moriarty's glare had settled on Sherlock. “Well, well, look at that. You finally beat me. Who knew.”

“ _I_ knew,” Sherlock replied without hesitation. “Molly knew. John knew. It was simply a matter of time. And your time,” he added softly, “is finally up, dear Jim. Isn't it.”

He held Moriarty's gaze until the other man gave a brief nod, his lips curling up into a humorless grin. “Well,” he said, backing up a step, “I wish I could say it's been fun.” He dropped his gaze and turned to look over the waist-high barrier, leaning over it with his hands on the edges, his next words sounding almost academic. “Hmm, wish the building was a bit higher, might be able to survive that unless I do it just right...”

Then he turned back, straightened, and pointed the gun that was suddenly in his hands dead at Sherlock. “Course, plans have changed now, haven't they.” Without removing his eyes from where they'd locked with the other man's, he called out, “Molly, be a luv and come over here, will you? Or I'll shoot his fucking brains out, right in front of you, and you can show me how brave and strong you are when he's not around to prop you up, hmm? And Doctor Watson, no matter how good a shot you are, I can assure you, you can't guarantee I won't take Sherlock with me.”

“Don't do it, Molly,” Sherlock ordered, but he heard her footsteps, heard John's protests and knew that she was moving forward. She passed between him and Moriarty – closer to the other man than to Sherlock, not nearly close enough for him to even lunge for her – turning to give him a look full of such love and sorrow that he felt his breath catch in his throat, and then he _knew _. “I love you,” she said softly, then turned to face Moriarty as she continued toward him.__

__“Molly! No!” Sherlock shouted, already moving toward her, but it was too late. She'd reached Jim's side, allowed him to grab her roughly by the arm – and then she was throwing her entire weight against him, screaming and struggling in his grasp, doing her best to knock the gun out of his hand..._ _

__...falling with him when she finally managed to overbalance the two of them enough to push them both over the edge._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME! It ain't over till it's over...next chapter coming soon, PROMISE! (Cringes in anticipation of extreme reader anger... but remember, I promised at the beginning of all this that there WILL be a happy ending...)


	12. Aftermath

He didn't recall moving, just found himself suddenly leaning over the edge of the building, his hands clutching the cement barrier tightly enough to bleed while he stared down at the two bodies lying on the ground beneath him.

He heard a sound, sensed a presence, and John was next to him, calling out to Molly while Sherlock continued to gaze down, numb, his mind frozen, unwilling to process the truth of what it was seeing.

Then there was movement, just the slightest bit, and Molly was no longer lying across Jim's body (which had been impaled through the abdomen on the low metal fence that bordered the narrow grassy area between Molly's building and the pavement), struggling weakly to raise her head as sirens sounded in the distance and passer's by broke free of their own paralysis to rush to try and help the injured woman.

oOo

When John managed to tear his eyes away from the grisly scene below, Sherlock had vanished from his side. He was already down the ladder and inside the building by the time John reached the metal rungs.

When he reached the pavement a few minutes later, a scene of utter pandemonium reigned. The street was filled with police cars; the crowd was in the process of being pushed back by Lestrade's officers, while the DI himself shouted instructions over a walkie-talkie. He acknowledged John's presence with a jerk of his head, giving silent permission for the doctor to rush over to where Sherlock sat by Molly's side, one hand held gently in his but otherwise not touching her gravely injured form.

John sucked in a breath when he saw Molly's eyes flutter open, and he dropped to his knees, instantly going into triage mode. “Hey, Molls, it's me, John, can you see me all right? No,” he added when she tried to move her head a bit, “don't move your head. Just give me two slow blinks for yes and one for no, yeah?”

Two slow blinks later and communication was established for the few brief moments she remained conscious. He ascertained that she had feeling in her lower extremities, which boded well for a lack of spinal injuries, but was taking no chances until the ambulance crew arrived.

Sherlock remained silent the entire time Molly was conscious, his eyes trained on hers, mouth set in a grim line. He never released her hand, either, and John didn't bother asking him to; if it was injured, Sherlock would have found some other part of her to hold.

The rest of her was not so lucky, John quickly discovered. No apparent spinal damage, yes, but more than one broken bone, blood everywhere – not all of it hers, thank God, just as he sincerely thanked God that she'd somehow landed on Jim's body when they fell – bruising, scrapes and deeper cuts that would require suturing...he directed the ambulance crew as soon as they arrived – less than five minutes after he'd reached Molly, thank God – and rode with her to the hospital.

Sherlock had been asked by Lestrade to remain behind, just long enough to explain what had happened, John supposed, and he'd been faintly surprised when his friend agreed. He'd reluctantly let go of Molly's hand when she was gently eased onto the gurney, but the look he gave Jim Moriarty's lifeless body explained everything to John.

Sherlock wouldn't leave the scene until he was one hundred percent positive that the madman and his accomplice were both dead.

**Six Months Later**

“Sherlock, you don't have to carry me, I can manage on my own!”

John listened with amusement as the usual squabble started from Sherlock's bedroom, right on schedule. “Molly, you weigh next to nothing – I've been told that's a 'kinder' way to put it than to point out that you still haven't gained back the fifteen pounds your doctor and nutritionist recommended – and it's no difficulty. Far easier than wheeling the blasted chair in and out of this room, as you well know!”

“If you'd just let me stay in the rehab facility like the doctors wanted, you wouldn't have to wheel me, or carry me, anywhere!”

“They only wanted you to stay because they felt it would be easier on me, true, but it makes no difference in your physical therapy sessions. And as I've already told you countless times over the past six months, my convenience doesn't even enter into the equation! Now do shut up and let me carry you to the sitting room!”

John shook his head and chuckled as he finished his breakfast. The specifics might change but the argument remained the same: it was amazing how stubborn Molly had turned out to be. Almost as stubborn as Sherlock, but not quite, as witnessed by the fact that she'd lost this same argument every single morning for the past two months, ever since Molly had been cleared to leave the hospital.

The wheelchair wasn't even strictly necessary, not all the time, now that her casts has been removed. She'd suffered a broken leg (left), a fractured wrist (also left), a dislocated shoulder (right), and numerous other injuries including broken ribs and a punctured lung, but her spine was perfectly healthy – and so was her temper.

He was going to miss the morning squabble, he reflected as he finished his toast and gave Toby the last bite of sausage. But he and Mary were engaged, had found a suitable flat, and today was moving day.

He moved to the kitchen, scraping his dish into the rubbish bin as soon as he heard Sherlock striding into the sitting room. He quickly made a plate up for Molly and brought it over to her, letting Sherlock bring her her tea and the morning paper. “Morning, Molls!” John said cheerfully. “You gave in awfully quickly this morning!”

Molly blushed and mumbled something about stubborn gits sulking if they didn't get their way, to which they both heard Sherlock respond: “I heard that!” from the kitchen. Molly's blush deepened as she lowered her eyes to her plate and began to tuck in.

“You're both spoiling me so much, John,” she said when she'd finished about half her plate of scrambled eggs, sausage and fried tomatoes, delivered ten minutes earlier courtesy of Mrs. Hudson. “All of you are. It's ridiculous, it really is.”

And so the morning ritual persisted. John withheld a sigh; he really was going to miss all this. “Molly, you've been through a great deal in the past year,” he said gently. “If anyone deserves to be spoiled, it's you.”

“Yes, but you and Mary will have to do your spoiling of her on a schedule now,” Sherlock said with a smirk as he entered the sitting room, two mugs of steaming tea in his hands. He placed one on the coffee table and kept the other as he gave John the look that meant 'you're sitting in my spot, John Watson, do get up before I say something to embarrass you'.

John rose to his feet, still grinning, and retreated to his chair, watching as Sherlock took his recently-vacated spot next to Molly. “You haven't finished your eggs,” Sherlock noted as he took a sip of his tea. “Or your tomatoes.”

“But my sausages are all gone,” Molly quickly pointed out.

“Only because you fed them to the cat,” Sherlock replied without missing a beat.

“Not all of them,” Molly mumbled as she took up her fork and exaggeratedly ate another bite of eggs. “I can't help it if I'm not hungry, Sherlock. And you're a fine one to talk, Mr. 'I-don't-eat-when-I'm-on-a-bloody-case'!”

The good-natured argument continued unabated as John made his excuses and headed up to his bedroom – former bedroom, now, he mused as he stood in the doorway.

He'd already stripped the sheets from the bed and thrown them in the wash. The pillows were in a clean bin liner along with the duvet and the other odds and ends of clothing he hadn't quite managed to fit into his suitcases. All that was left now was to clean his teeth, pack up his toiletries, and call a cab to take him to his new home.

“End of an era,” he murmured to himself, then gave a shake and a silent scolding for being so sentimental.

“It certainly is,” came Sherlock's voice from directly behind him, causing him to jump a bit and let out a swear. Sherlock's response was a chuckle as he moved to stand by his friend's side. “Molly sent me up to make sure you didn't need any help. She said, and I quote, 'go mother hen John for a change'.”

John chuckled and shook his head. “Gonna miss living here, mate, running around all hours of the day and night on cases.”

He would still be available; the two of them had already worked that out in the tetchy days following John's announcement that he'd asked Mary to be his wife (which Sherlock already knew) and that she'd accepted (ditto Sherlock's knowledge). However, he hadn't expected his flatmate to move out quite so quickly, but John reminded him that Molly was moving in and life, in his words, was moving on.

“I'll miss you as well, John, but it's not as if you're moving to bloody Hove or across the Channel,” was Sherlock's impatient response to the wistfulness in John's voice. “Shall I help you carry your things down or can you manage on your own?”

John lifted the bin liner and shoved it into Sherlock's hands. “That's the last of it except for my things from the bathroom. Just put it down by the front door, yeah?”

He refrained from laughing aloud at the look on his friend's face until he'd made it back down the stairs.

Yeah, he'd miss this. But like Sherlock said, it wasn't as if he was moving all that far away. His new flat was only a fifteen minute cab ride away and his new job would allow him to join Sherlock and Mary was a bloody saint for putting up with him, he thought with a fond smile.

All in all, he considered himself one of the luckiest men in the world.

oOo

When John made his way down the stairs ten minutes later, it was to find that the mood had sobered dramatically. Molly was lying with her head on Sherlock's lap while he stroked her hair with one hand in an abstract manner. She was facing the back of the sofa, while Sherlock's gaze was focused on the sheaf of papers in his other hand.

“What's this?” John asked, noting the discarded manilla envelope lying carelessly across Molly's plate of half-eaten breakfast. “What did I miss?”

“Moriarty's postmortem results came in,” Sherlock replied without lifting his eyes from the pages in front of him, his voice as abstracted as the movements of his other hand. “They're very...interesting.” He finally raised his eyes to meet John's. “Have a look,” he said, offering up the file to his soon-to-be-former flatmate.

oOo

It took John ten minutes to reach the pertinent information, and when he did he reacted in a manner Sherlock hadn't predicted. He looked up, sputtering a bit before spitting out: “A tumor? You're telling me he had a fucking _brain tumor_?”

John sounded absolutely outraged as he studied Moriarty's posthumous scans, and Sherlock had no idea why it should bother his friend so much. “Yes, John, he had a brain tumor,” he replied, turning his head a bit in order to study him better, to try to puzzle out his overreaction to the medical report Mycroft's courier had delivered a few minutes ago. “Why is that bothering you so much?”

“Because now he's wondering if that's the real reason Jim – Moriarty – was the way he was,” came Molly's response from where her head still rested on Sherlock's lap. He looked down at her, a bit nonplussed to have her making what appeared to be a correct deduction about something ahead of him. Perhaps sentiment had slowed him down after all...

Then she turned her head and smiled and he found himself smiling back at her and thinking, _oh well, so be it_ , before leaning down, raising her up to meet his face, and kissing her.

The sound of a throat being loudly cleared reminded him that he and Molly weren't alone in the room.

“Right, then, guess I'll be going. Mary's expecting me to help her with her things in less than an hour.”

Molly raised herself back up to a sitting position, squeezing Sherlock's thigh in a manner clearly meant to convey to him the need to rise to his feet. He did so reluctantly, for a multitude of reasons; he didn't want to leave the comfortable position, didn't want to leave Molly – and didn't want John to leave.

Oh, this day had been inevitable from the moment the two had let the flat together, but it was still one Sherlock had never wanted to face. Then he glanced down at Molly, who gave him an encouraging – and far too understanding – smile, and he suddenly remembered why now actually was the best time for John to leave...and as quickly as possible.

Today was the day Molly's doctor's had cleared her for 'moderately strenuous' at-home activities to supplement her physical therapy.

Translation: Today was the day he and Molly could make love for the first time since their lost child had been conceived.

With that fact in mind, overriding any other concerns he might have at losing his flatmate (not _losing_ John, he reminded himself, simply relocating him off the premises), he hurried forward and thrust out his hand. “Better not keep the lady waiting, John, not very gentlemanly if you do!” he said in his heartiest voice.

John and Molly were both giving him odd looks; John's he could see, Molly's he could feel and read in John's face when he glanced behind and slightly downward from Sherlock's current position. “What? Did you both expect me to go into a pout just because John Watson's address will no longer 221B Baker Street?” he demanded haughtily. “Give me a little more credit than that!”

John grinned, and Sherlock heard Molly give a tiny little snicker of a giggle, but kept his attention on his best friend, waiting impatiently for his hand to be taken into John's firm grip. It only took him a second, then John shook his head, still grinning and pulled Sherlock into his arms for a warm hug. “Good-bye, you git,” he said when the hug – which Sherlock had, somewhat tentatively, returned – was over. “Mary and I'll be by for dinner tomorrow, just like we planned, yeah? And if you have to go chasing off on a case – yeah, I know,” he interrupted himself to say when Sherlock scowled at him, “you don't plan on taking any cases until next month or whenever Molly's cleared to return to work, got it – but if you do, then make sure you send me a text. My new shift at the A&E doesn't start until Thursday.”

Then John turned his attention to Molly, admonishing her about this or that, most likely telling her not to let Sherlock get on her nerves too much, judging by the amount of giggling she was doing. Sherlock waited impatiently by the door to the flat for the hugging and cheek-kissing and sniffling to finally be over with, then walked John downstairs after Molly gave him a look that told him he'd best do so or else.

After he'd seen John off in the cab he managed to flag down – really, when would John get the knack? – he reentered the building, bounding up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind him. “He's gone,” he announced, unnecessarily. “Should be at Mary's in plenty of time.” He carefully locked the door before moving purposefully across the room to where Molly remained sitting on the sofa. “Your physical therapy session is scheduled for two o'clock this afternoon. That gives us plenty of time.”

Molly gave him a rather false look of wide-eyed puzzlement as she replied, “Plenty of time for what, Sherlock?”

The dimple in her cheek would have given her away even if he weren't the most observant man she'd ever known – that anyone had ever known, he thought with no trace of arrogance. “Mrs. Hudson has some club meeting or other and won't be home until noon, which is why she said her good-bye's to John last night,” he said, ignoring her question as he scooped Molly's squealing form up into his arms. “That leaves us the rest of the morning.”

“For what?” Molly asked, eyes shining as she twined her arms round his neck, the dimple deepening as the smile she'd been fighting finally won out and spread across her face.

He took a moment to enjoy her happiness, feeling it reflected in his own as he bent his head to brush his lips across her ear and whisper, “Why, for some 'moderately strenuous exercise,' of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue to go, folks. Hope this was worth the wait!


	13. Epilogue: Delayed Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the light at the end of the tunnel. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Nocturnias and WickedWanton for helping me make this story a better one. :)

Molly still felt the need to pinch herself at times, to confirm that she wasn't actually dreaming any of this. That she really was living with Sherlock Holmes, sharing his life and his bed – albeit chastely until now – and that Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran were really, truly dead.

But it was true, it was all true, and the nightmare she'd been enduring was finally over. From here, she reminded herself, things could only get better – and John Watson moving out was another step in that direction.

Oh, it wasn't that she disliked sharing a flat with John as well as Sherlock; of the two, on paper John was certainly the better choice, either platonically or romantically, but when it came to Molly's heart, there was only ever one choice, and John wasn't it.

Besides, she thought with a grin as Sherlock laid her carefully back in the middle of the bed he'd just carried her from not an hour ago, Mary would probably kill her if she even hinted at wanting John Watson to continue to live with her and Sherlock at Baker Street, no matter what the motivation!

“What has you smiling so mischievously, Molly Hooper?” Sherlock asked, cutting into her thoughts, his own eyes flashing with their own mirth.

“Just thinking about John,” Molly replied airily, biting back on a chuckle as Sherlock's smile faltered just the tiniest bit. Wondering how far she could push this once-in-a-blue-moon moment of having caught Sherlock off guard, she added: “Do you think we should have tried harder to get him to stay here? With us?”

Sherlock's almost-frown completely vanished as he began undoing the buttons on his shirt, distracting Molly from her attempts at teasing. “Really, Molly, if a threesome is something you had in mind, I have to say that John would much prefer that it be you and Mary in his bed, leaving me out of the equation entirely. But if that's truly what you'd prefer, I can ask the two of them to come by, then nobly step aside and leave you to it.”

The entire time he was speaking he was removing his clothing, once piece at a time, methodically folding it and placing it on the chair by the window while Molly watched through appreciative eyes.

He paused in the act of removing his underpants, giving Molly a studiedly cool look as he cocked an eyebrow at her. “Well, Molly? Should I continue or should I...” he reached for his mobile, which he'd left on the dresser after they'd first gotten out of bed that morning.

Molly sat up and threw a pillow at him, which he caught easily before tossing back at her. “Sherlock Holmes, stop teasing me right now or I'll call John myself!” she exclaimed in mock outrage as she put the pillow on the bed. But her face was flushed and her heart was already beating rapidly in her chest and she knew she wasn't fooling anyone – certainly not Mr. Most Observant Man In The Fucking Universe Sherlock Holmes! “Finish stripping then get into this bed!”

He gave her his most teasing grin as he asked, still not moving his hands: “Or what?”

Molly cast her eyes around for something she could legitimately threaten him with, and came up empty until inspiration struck. “Or I'll...kneel up,” she said, making her voice as threatening as she could manage when all she wanted to do was giggle at the way this encounter had so swiftly degenerated into terminal silliness. “So help me God, I'll do it!” she added when he raised one eyebrow in a disbelieving gesture.

She leaned on one hand and made as if to do as she'd threatened – which, considering she was still undergoing physical therapy for her leg injuries, actually constituted a real threat, if only to her own recovery – then squealed and finally gave in to the giggles as Sherlock lunged at her, pressing her back so that she was lying against the pillows, his body hovering over hers, his hands on her wrists and his knees on either side of her hips. “Molly Hooper, not even in jest will I tolerate you making such a threat!” he growled, and she heard the real concern beneath his mock-anger and allowed it to melt her heart.

Hah. 'Allowed it', as if she could stop the process. “Sorry,” she murmured, wishing he'd let her go so she could run her fingers through his hair the way she was truly itching to do at the moment. “I won't kneel up until I get clearance from my physical therapist. Promise.” However, some imp prompted her to add, in her lowest and most seductive voice: “And then you'll see why one of my old boyfriends used to call me 'Little Miss Perfect'.”

He swallowed. Hard. And Molly couldn't resist adding, in her most innocent voice, eyes widened to enhance the faux emotion: “Yes, I do that, too.” Knowing he'd understand exactly what she meant, no matter how inexperienced he was sexually.

It was a topic that had – pardon the term, Molly thought with another internal giggle – 'come up' during their first few weeks of cohabiting. Their shared night together hadn't been his first sexual experience, but it was one of very, very few. He'd admitted to a few liaisons during his two-year stint at Uni, a few exchanges of sex-for-drugs in the years he was using – which he'd been painstakingly clear had always involved the wearing of condoms and no transmittal of STIs, as rigorous semi-annual tests had long since proven – and, much more interesting to Molly, a single week-end spent in the company of the woman he'd once identified in Molly's morgue by not-her-face.

A woman who, as it turned out, hadn't actually been dead.

She had, however, been instrumental in filling in some gaps in Sherlock's sexual knowledge, and for that Molly was willing to forgive her for being not-dead, especially since she, Molly Hooper, was the one to benefit from Sherlock's tutoring.

Not just for that first night, not just for this one, but for the rest of her life. Because Sherlock Holmes loved her and wanted to be with her and had most emphatically told her so, more than once. Especially the times when Molly had found herself overcome with self-doubt during the long recovery period after toppling over the roof of her former place of residence.

Times that were, thankfully, occurring with less and less frequency.

Sherlock loved her. He wanted to be with her. She needed to believe it all the time, not just most of the time. She wished the crippling self-doubt would just vanish, but her therapist had helped her to understand that something like that didn't just disappear overnight, especially after the trauma she'd endured.

Trauma that, thankfully (oh, she overused that word but it was the only one that fit!) had not resulted in her inability to ever bear another child. Sarah Sawyer had checked Molly out only a week earlier and once again reassured her that she was capable of having another baby any time she was ready to do so – emotionally and physically.

The question was, how would Sherlock feel about knowing that Molly wanted so desperately to have his child, even when she was still in physical therapy for her legs?

oOo

Molly had something on her mind, something other than lovemaking, and Sherlock was easily able to deflect his libido – he'd spent most of his adult life doing so, after all – in order to put his mind to work on what might have distracted her so completely from their second foray into sexual relations.

 _Lovemaking_ , he corrected himself crossly. No clinical words when it came to Molly. Ever.

Moriarty had once threatened to burn Sherlock's heart out; the only irony had been that he'd made the threat long before Sherlock had understood who, exactly, held that organ in the palm of her petite, well-shaped hand.

“There's something on your mind, Molly,” he said, moving from his predatory stance over her, to lying by her side, his head resting on one hand the other gently cupping her face. She'd been so engrossed in her thoughts that it was clear she hadn't even registered when he'd released her wrists from his grasp. “Would you care to share it with me or should I deduce it?”

oOo

Well. That was different. It was the first time Sherlock had ever given her – given anyone that she was aware of – the option of telling him something instead of simply blurting out his deductions. While she hesitated, Sherlock continued to rub his thumb across her jawline. “Tell me,” he urged quietly. “It's something that's been preying on your mind for a long time now. Unless it's something you don't wish to share with me...”

“Sarah says I can get pregnant again any time I want,” Molly blurted out, then bit her lip and closed her eyes. “And it's...well, it's all I can think about,” she confessed in a near whisper.

“And what does Dr. Flannigan say?”

Sherlock was responding to her words. Sherlock wasn't getting to his feet and leaving the room. Sherlock was – Molly opened her eyes to confirm this – yes, he was gazing at her expectantly. Of course none of this was a surprise to him; of course he'd already deduced it, but he was still being so incredibly patient, letting her tell him, that she suddenly found the words spilling out of her in a torrent.

“He says it's not up to him to say anything, that it's between me and you to decide if and when we want to try to have another baby, but for us to make sure we both want the same thing and not for the wrong reasons, not to try to, to make up for the baby we l-lost, and he said to tell you that you shouldn't say yes if it's just to make me happy but only if it's what you want, too.”

Molly fell silent, once again gnawing at her lip, gazing down at her hands, which were twisting nervously on her abdomen. She couldn't believe she'd actually brought this up the very first time she and Sherlock were about to make love after all the trauma and pain they'd endured; whether he'd already deduced her feelings or not, she must sound ridiculously obsessed!

Just as she opened her mouth to try and offer up some sort of retraction or apology, Sherlock surprised her by leaning in for a gentle kiss. “Molly Hooper, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say, because it's doubtful I'll ever repeat it, do you understand?”

She nodded, trying not to let out the tears she felt building up, gnawing on her lip again as she waited to hear what he had to say.

“No child we have could ever take the place of the one we lost, do you truly understand that?” She nodded, braced for the 'but', for the 'so we should never even try' or even worse, the 'we never planned that pregnancy and it's not something I've ever wanted'.

She was expecting to hear something along those lines, was anticipating it so strongly, that it took her a moment to register Sherlock's words when he said: “That being said, as soon as your physical therapist pronounces you fully recovered, if you still feel the same way, then yes, I would be willing to...try again. With the understanding,” he added firmly when she was about to tell him that she would never change her mind, “that it need not be only a one-time thing. That if you want more than one child, you don't have to consult with me or ask permission. Consider this conversation blanket approval of any such desires on your part.” He gave her a bit of a scowl. “However, kindly do me the courtesy of letting me pretend that you had to talk me into it whenever Mycroft or John are around. Otherwise the pair of them will be insufferable.”

Her only response was to draw him closer and plant a kiss on his lips that was intended to express her love, her gratitude and her acceptance of everything he'd just said to her, all at the same time. She had no idea if she succeeded in that goal, but if the ardor with which he responded to her kiss was anything to go by, then she'd certainly succeeded in reminding him why, exactly, they'd repaired to the bedroom in the first place.

He was ridiculously careful of her legs as he pulled her into his embrace, but more than made up for it in his attention to her lips and throat and breasts. That attention was lovely, and she told him so, but he seemed hesitant to actually dig in, as it were. And when she rather crossly reminded him that it wasn't his _restraint_ he was supposed to be exercising, he retaliated by tickling her breathless, then diving between her legs and using his mouth to work her clit mercilessly, until she was breathless for an entirely different reason.

This playful side of Sherlock was still something Molly was getting used to, and she'd never have predicted it would emerge during their first post-Moriarty bout of lovemaking. Their first time together had been so emotionally fraught, she'd expected this to be just as intense, just as overwhelming. 

She couldn’t have been more wrong – and couldn’t have been happier to have been proven wrong. Once he’d brought her to the very brink of orgasm, Sherlock pulled his mouth away from her and grinned up at her frustrated groan. “Sorry, Molly, were you saying something before? About exercising restraint? It’s given me a wonderful idea. Sometimes, I’ve discovered, waiting for what you want most – delayed gratification – can be even more stimulating than immediately…”

She shut him up by throwing her legs over his shoulders and ordering him to get back to what he’d been doing before she killed him. When he commented that killing him would only further delay things, she groaned and grabbed his hair, deliberately digging her fingers into his scalp. “Please, Sherlock, would you for God’s sake just shut up and finish so you can properly fuck me?”

For a moment she was afraid she’d gone too far, stirred up painful memories or offended him with her coarse language. But Jim Moriarty was dead, Sebastian Moran was dead, and so, she was determined, were the experiences she undergone at their hands. She would always have faint white scars on the insides of her elbows and knees to remind her, but so did Sherlock from his own drug use, and she chose to view them as reminders that the two of them could get through anything – especially if they were together.

Then the moment passed; the blank expression on his face returned to the impish humor he’d been sporting, and without a word he lowered his mouth to her sex and began earnestly and without further interruption working her to a veritable frenzy with his tongue. When one long finger slipped deep inside her, she shouted his name, dug her heels into his back and gasped out an inarticulate string of syllables as she came.

When she was able to open her eyes (and breathe properly), Sherlock had moved from between her legs to lying next to her, head once again propped on one hand as he studied her. She smiled and reached out to brush his sweaty curls from his forehead, but he intercepted her hand, bringing it to his lips for a series of fervent kisses – knuckles, fingertips, palm. Her breathing and heartbeat, only beginning to return to normal, went back into hitching and racing, respectively, and her eyes fluttered closed once again.

He released her hand and she felt him shifting about, easing himself over her, and she obligingly spread her legs wider to allow him to settle comfortably between them. “Molly,” he rumbled as he lowered his head so that his lips touched her left earlobe with every word, “are you quite certain you’re ready to be properly fucked?”

In response she wrapped her legs around his hips, hauling him closer, so that his heated shaft met the warm wetness of her core. “Does that answer your question, Sherlock?” she replied as she nuzzled his throat. One hand made its way up to his dark, beautifully mussed curls as she tugged his head down, encouraging him to press his lips to her throat while she did the same to his. Later that day they would discover they’d left matching marks, and neither bothered to hide them even after leaving for Molly’s physical therapy session.

The past two years had left marks aplenty on their souls and psyches and bodies; neither was inclined to worry too much about what people might think about the purple love bites at the bases of their throats.

But that was later. Right now, in the moment, Molly could only think about how right it felt for Sherlock to be easing his way into her body. She’d been long since declared free of any STIs, and his sexual activity had been nonexistent during his time away – and Molly had become much, much more conscientious about taking her pills – so there was no need to worry about condoms, which was just fine with her. She loved the way Sherlock filled her, the sensation of his cock inside her as he began moving, slowly at first, then thrusting harder as she whispered a series of filthy suggestions into his ear as to what else she’d like to him to do to her once she was declared fully recovered – and, more importantly, what she’d like to do to him.

“But only after I can get on my knees,” she whispered as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

That drove him into a frenzy of hard thrusts, his hands beneath her arse, lifting her hips to an angle that had her screaming his name within seconds as she came for the second time that morning. He followed not long after, coming with a hoarse cry before collapsing on top of her while she held him tightly to her, refusing to let him go even if it was a bit difficult to catch her breath in this position.

He remedied that lack by rolling the two of them onto their sides as they gasped and panted and made the usual sounds of two people who had, indeed, been properly fucked.

Knowing that they loved one another, that one day there would be a child or children in their future, that no matter what storms might befall them they would weather them together…

That, in Molly Hooper’s mind, made it all the sweeter.

The past two years were done; the future was something she very much looked forward to seeing.


End file.
